Le Prodige Oublié
by Airog
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, négligé et oublié de sa famille à cause de ses bobines de chakra endommagé, détesté du village. A 8 ans, sa famille finit par détruire son rêve et il prendra la plus grande décision qui changera à tout jamais sa vie ainsi que le monde. Minato et Kushina vivants / Naruto handicaper au début / puissant / intelligent / Naruto x Harem (pas d'inceste).
1. Prophétie

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto ».**

 **Il y aura certaines modifications sur l'âge et les événements.**

 **Il s'agit de l'histoire où j'ai eu le plus envie d'écrire et j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu : Nom Japonais (Nom Français)

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prophétie**

 **~ Konohagakure no Sato ~**

Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par des Feuilles d'Arbre) ou simplement Konoha est le village caché de Salut no Kumi (Terre de Feu), fondés par Hashirama Senju qui devint Shodaime (premier) Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci ne quitte le village. Connu comme l'un des cinq pays des Nations Elémentaires, certains le considère comme le plus puissant des villages des ninjas.

Il y a quatre ans, le 10 Octobre, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, l'épouse de Minato Namikaze le Yondaime (quatrième) Hokage, Nidaime (deuxième) jinchûriki (Pouvoir du Sacrifice Humain) de Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues), avait donnée naissance à quatre enfants. C'est alors qu'un homme portant un masque orange avec des flammes noires était arrivé et avait pris l'ainé. Minato avait réussi à sauver son fils et avait emmené ses quatre enfants loin de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci avait capturé Kushina et avait libéré Kyûbi, dont le sceau avait été affaibli à cause de l'accouchement. Grâce à son Sharingan (1), il avait commandé à la bête d'attaquer le village, mais le Yondaime réussi à l'éloigner grâce à son Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant) (2). Il allait utiliser le Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts) (2) afin de sceller le Biju dans deux de ses enfants au prix de sa vie, mais le Sandaime (troisième) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, surnommé le Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi) ou {Le professeur}, était arrivé à temps et avait réussi à convaincre Minato de le laisser sacrifier sa vie à la place de la sienne. Il avait divisé Kyûbi en deux et les avait mis dans Menma Namikaze Uzumaki et Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki.

Depuis ce jour, Le Sandaime Hokage devint connu comme celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver le village. Menma et Narumi quant à eux était vus comme des héros en devenant les nouveaux jinchûrikis de Kyûbi.

 **~ Maison de Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

Le bâtiment lui-même était grand et magnifique, l'architecture était du style traditionnel (A), trois étages, un immense jardin avec des arbres ainsi qu'un petit lac pour s'entrainer et une terrasse en bois. A l'intérieur, le salon immense, pouvait accueillir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, il y avait plusieurs pièces au second étage pour les chambres et le dernier étage était un grenier.

Actuellement quatre petits-enfants étaient ensemble dans le grand jardin.

L'un des garçons mesurait 3,4 pieds (1,03 mètre), la peau claire, il possédait des cheveux roux sombres hérissés, les yeux violets et trois marques de moustaches sur chaque joue lui faisant ressembler à un renard. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt orange avec le symbole de Konoha en noir sur le devant et un autre qui représente le clan Uzumaki, un cercle rouge avec un tourbillon noir derrière. Un short noir et des scandales bleus. Le garçon s'appelait Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, le jinchûriki de Kyûbi, possédant le chakra Yang, le deuxième plus vieux des quatre née. Il était celui qui aimait prendre les devants, faire des farces et il se mettait souvent dans le pétrin.

Sur le côté gauche se tenait une fille, de 3,3 pieds (1 mètre), la peau un peu bronzé, les cheveux blond en forme de couette qui descendait jusqu'à son menton, les yeux bleus et les même marques de moustaches que son frère. Ses vêtements étaient composés, d'une robe jaune, qui descendait jusqu'à ses mi-cuisse, le symbole de Konoha vert sur le devant, le symbole du clan Uzumaki derrière et des scandales bleu. Nommée Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki, le jinchûriki de Kyûbi, possédant le chakra Yin, la plus jeunes des frères et sœurs. Sur toute la famille, elle était la plus joyeuse, la plus optimiste et avait toujours un sourire angélique sur son visage.

L'autre fille faisait 3,35 pieds (1,02 mètre), la peau claire comme son frère, des cheveux roux cramoisis attachés en queue de cheval haute avec juste une mèche qui couvrait le front, des yeux violets et des tâches de naissance comme ses frère et sœurs. Ses habits étaient comme ceux de sa sœur, mais sa robe était rouge et le symbole de Konoha était noir. Appelée Mito Namikaze Uzumaki, elle était la troisième née de la famille. Sur les quatre frères et sœurs, elle était la plus sérieuse, mais gardait toujours un sourire de joie.

Le dernier était un garçon qui mesurait 3,5 de pieds (1,06 mètre), il ressemblait à son frère mais sa peau était un peu plus bronzée, des cheveux blonds, un peu plus long que son frère avec deux petites mèches qui encadrent son visage et des yeux bleus. Ses habits étaient les même que Menma mais son t-shirt était bleu, le symbole de Konoha blanc et le short gris. Il était connu comme Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, l'ainé des quatre enfants. Etant le plus vieux, il était devenu responsable et très protecteur envers ses jeune frère et sœurs. Il était celui qui prenait les décisions, la plupart du temps, mais laissait parfois les autres faires leurs choix.

Ils étaient connus dans le village comme les {Quadruples Namikaze}. Les frères et sœurs étaient inséparables et s'aimaient comme personnes d'autres, faisant tous ensembles.

« Ne ne ! Naru-nii-san (grand-frère), à quoi on joue maintenant ? » S'exclama enthousiaste la petite Narumi.

« Mm, si nous allions voir Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba ? Que proposez-vous Menma et Mito-chan. » Dit Naruto en regardant ses frère et sœurs.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller en parc ? » Proposa Mito.

« Je sais ! J'ai vu papa donner à tous les nouveau genins une mission, qui consiste à récupérer un chat appelé Tora. Pourquoi ne pas aller le capturer. » Dit Menma excité.

« Menma-nii-san, si papa a donné cette mission à des ninjas, c'est qu'elle est dangereuse pour les civiles. » Protesta Mito, mais elle se demandait surtout comment son deuxième plus grand frère avait entendu ça sans que leur père ne le remarque. Il l'avait probablement laissé faire.

« Peuh ! En quoi c'est dangereux de capturer un chat ? En plus nous sommes les enfants du Hokage, rien ne peut nous arrêtez ! » Répondit le garçon roux avec arrogance. Mito secoua la tête, Narumi leva les bras et cria un {oui} et Naruto rit.

« Qu'est-ce-que j'entends, vous allez faire des missions qui sont pour les shinobi (ninja) derrière mon dos. » Dit la voix dangereuse d'une femme. Les quatre enfants la reconnurent immédiatement et sursautèrent un peu.

« KAA-CHAN (maman) ! » Crièrent simultanément les quadruplés Namikaze inquiets maintenant.

La mère en face de ses enfants, faisait 5,4 pieds (1,65 mètre), possédait un corps mince, la peau claire, des cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses chevilles avec des mèches qui encadraient les deux côtés de son visage et un clip noir qui dégageait ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violet. Elle portait un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample avec un bracelet à son poignet gauche et des sandales standard. Elle était connue dans le village comme Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, l'ancienne jinchûriki de Kyûbi et surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire. Il y 4 ans, grâce à longévité de son sang d'Uzumaki, elle avait pu survivre à l'extraction du renard, qui aurait dû être fatal pour une personne normale.

« Allons Kushina-chan, ne soit pas trop dure avec eux. Je suis sûr qu'ils rigolaient. » Dit un homme derrière Kushina. Il mesurait 5,87 de pieds (1,79 mètre), la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés dont deux mèches encadraient chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleues. Un uniforme de Konoha standard avec deux bandes sur ses deux manches, un gilet vert, un bandeau bleu sur le front qui représente Konoha, et des sandales bleues, il portait aussi une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée par des motifs de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale et fermée à l'avant par une mince corde orange. L'homme était à la fois craint et respecté dans le monde entier comme Minato Namikaze, surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage.

Dans l'ensemble, les enfants avaient les traits de leurs parents, sauf Naruto qui ressemblait exactement à son père quand celui-ci avait le même âge mais sans les moustaches.

« Peut-être, mais tu devrais quand même fermer la porte quand l'un de nos enfants écoute derrière. » Dit Kushina durement. Minato se gratta l'arrière de sa tête et rigola faiblement gêné.

« Ah ah ah ! Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, je savais que Menma écoutait derrière la porte, mais j'étais sûr que ses frères et sœurs allaient l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. » Dit-il. Menma était surprit car il pensait qu'il avait été très discret, mais maintenant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Narumi était embarrassée et gênée car elle aurait suivi son frère. Mito était la seule heureuse car son père lui faisait confiance et elle était contente que son hypothèse fût avérée. Naruto ne savait pas comment se sentir, il est vrai qu'il voulait capturer le chat mais si cela était devenu dangereux il serait partie avec ses frères et sœurs.

« Et si jamais l'un d'eux venais à entrer dans ton bureau quand tu n'es pas là et qu'il prenne des documents importants, voire le rouleau interdit ?! » Demande Kushina. Pour une raison quelconque, Minato avait un drôle de sentiment quand sa femme à mentionna le rouleau interdit. Il devrait peut être augmenté la sécurité au cas où.

« Je ne suis pas ici depuis cinq minute qu'il y a déjà du grabuge. » Dit une voix un peu rauque. L'homme était très grand, 6,26 pieds (1,91 mètre), sur la quarantaine, les cheveux blancs hérissés liés en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille, deux mèches qui encadrait son visage et une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il avait des lignes rouges sous ses yeux qui s'étendaient sur son visage. Sa tenue vestimentaire était un kimono vert, un pantalon court de la même couleur sous lequel il portait une armure de maille qui était visible à ses poignets et ses chevilles, il portait également des protège-mains, une ceinture noire, des sandales en bois traditionnelles, un Haori rouge avec deux cercles jaunes de chaque les côtés et il portait un bandeau cornu sur son front avec le kanji « huile ». Le célèbre Jiraya, le Gama Sennin (Ermite des Crapauds) du Mont Myôboku (Pays des Crapauds), qui reçut le titre de Sannin avec ses deux collègues (Trois Ninjas Légendaires) par Hanzô de la Salamandre durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja. L'ancien élève du Sandaime et sensei (professeur) du Yondaime. L'auto proclamée Super Pervers et nommé aussi…

« Ero-sennin (Ermite Pervers) ! » Dirent les quatre enfants à l'unisson. Jiraya avait une veine apparaissant sur son front.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas utiliser ce surnom! » Dit Jiraya en colère. Les enfants le regardèrent confus ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur parrain était irrité. L'homme se laissait appeler le Super-pervers, alors pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler Ero-sennin. Minato et Kushina durent se retenir de rire car ils aimaient le surnom que leurs enfants avaient donné au maitre des crapauds.

« Oh, le galant Jiraya ne peut pas supporter les moqueries de simples enfants, c'est tellement puérile. » Moqua la voix d'une femme. Elle faisait 5,34 pieds (1,63 mètre), sur la trentaine, des cheveux blonds liés en deux queues de cheval, les yeux bruns, une marque en forme de diamant sur le front, une incroyable poitrine qui peut faire envier toute les autres femmes. Elle porte un haori vert clair qui descendait jusqu'à ses genou, avec le kanji {Jouer} à l'intérieur d'un cercle rouge sur son dos, par dessous elle porte un kimono gris sans manche, qui remontait une grande partie de son décolleté, fermée par une large obi gris-bleu foncé qui correspond à son pantalon, des sandales noires à talons hauts. Ses ongles et orteils étaient couverts d'un rouge-rose et elle portait un collier en émeraude autour de son cou. Petite-fille d'Hashirama Senju et de Mito Uzumaki le shodaime Hokage et l'ancienne jinchûriki de Kyûbi, nièce de Tobirama Senju, le Nidaime Hokage. Elle était appelée Tsunade Senju, la sannin, l'autre élève du défunt Sandaime, nommée Namekuji hime (La princesse des limaces), mais aussi connu dans tout le pays comme Densetsu no Kamo (La légendaire perdante), en raison du fait qu'elle perdait tous ses paris et du coup qu'elle avait une immense dette.

« Oba-chan (la veille) ! » Crièrent de joies les petits enfants, mais Tsunade plissa le front.

« Sales morveux, je vous ai dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » Hurla la sannin.

* Et c'est moi qu'elle traite de puérile. * Pensa Jiraya en sueur.

Les quadruples ne savaient pas pourquoi leur marraine était aussi en colère. Mais maintenant ils étaient très inquiet de se quelle pourrait leurs faire. Naruto fut le premier à réagir.

 **. . . Musique Début : Naruto - Go Go Naruto ! . . .**

« Vite, Menma, Mito-chan, Narumi-chan, formation P ! » s'exclame Naruto. Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et se collèrent ensembles, contactent leurs têtes et les baissant.

Les quatre adultes regardèrent la scène avec stupéfactions et des yeux grands comme des assiettes. En face d'eux les quadruples se tenaient ensembles accroupis en forme de boule.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce-que… vous faites ? » Bégaya Kushina.

« Yonkyôdai Hogo (Les Quatre Frères et Sœurs Protection) (4) ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément les frères et sœurs Namikaze Uzumaki.

« Hein ! » Fut la réponse des quatre adultes, ne comprenant pas ce que les enfants voulaient dire.

« C'est l'une des technique que nous avons mise au point ! » Dit la voit de Narumi.

« Une… technique ? » Dit leur père incrédule. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait était autre chose à part un jeu d'enfant.

« Oui, nous voulions faire notre propre technique secrètes, les autres enfants nous ont parlé de leurs techniques de clan, donc nous avons décidé d'inventer la nôtre. Le Yonkyôdai pour que nous combattions de façon synchronisés contre nos adversaires. » Dit la voix de Mito. Les adultes étaient encore plus confus. Soudain Jiraya écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que les enfants voulaient dire.

« Vous voulez devenir ninja ?! » Demanda L'ermite des crapauds. Il savait qu'ils deviendraient probablement shinobi mais il ne pensait pas que les enfants était déjà intéressés à leurs jeune âges.

« Oui, c'est tellement cool de lancer des boule de feu et de grimper en mur. » Répond Menma, ses frères et sœurs hochèrent la tête en accords. Les adultes finirent par rigoler trouvant leur raison trop drôles et naïves.

« Je vois et en quoi consiste votre technique ? » Demande Minato avec une pointe d'amusement et de curiosité.

« Il permet de nous défendre contre les méchante personnes, qui veulent nous embêter, comme Oba-chan. » Dit Naruto. Tout le mondes pouvaient voir une veine apparaitre sur le front de la femme sannin et reculèrent pour leur sécurités.

« Très bien, ça suffit avec ces enfantillages. » Dit Tsunade énervée, elle se dirigea vers les quadruples et tenta de prendre Narumi, mais celle-ci s'accrocha fermement à ses frères et sœurs

« Nooon ! » Dirent les quadruplés simultanément. Les autres adultes étaient un peu surpris que la princesse des limaces, connue comme la femme la plus forte au monde n'arrive pas à séparer des enfants de 4 ans. Après quelques minutes de tentatives pour les séparer, les trois autres shinobis prirent chacun un enfant, Jiraya prit Menma, Kushina prit Mito et Minato tient Naruto. Mais aucun d'eux ne réussis à faire mieux que Tsunade.

Mais après un moment, les adultes abandonnèrent. Kushina eu une idée soudaine et dit qu'elle revenait ce qui rendit tout le monde confus. Quelques minutes plus tard Kushina revient avec un bol de ramen et le mis sur la terrasse.

« Regarder les enfants, voilà un gros bol de ramen rien que pour vous. » Dit La rousse joyeusement. Minato secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir. Il savait que les enfants avaient une obsession pour les ramens tout comme leur mère. Il avait espéré qu'ils n'en auraient pas hérité, mais hélas ses prières n'ont pas été entendues.

Pour Kushina, elle savait que ses enfants ne résisteraient pas la nourriture de Kami (Dieu) et se jetteront pour la prendre. Les deux sannins restèrent silencieux pour voir comment cela aller se passer.

Lorsque l'odeur de la nourriture arriva dans les narines des enfants Namikaze Uzumaki, ils savaient instantanément quelle était l'aliment. Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête regardant leur futur repas avec des yeux brillants comme des prédateurs. Ce que les adultes n'avaient pas prévus c'est que les enfants sautent tout en se tenant et atterrissent sur le bol.

« Sluuurp… Sluuurp… Sluuurp… Sluuurp… » Les quatre ninjas entendirent un bruit à l'intérieur de la boule. La main de Naruto sorti du cercle avec le bol vide.

« Arigatou Gozaimasu (merci beaucoup) pour le repas. » Dirent les quadruples.

Les adultes étaient complètement abasourdie sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que les ninjas éclatent de rire devant des enfants confus.

Ils étaient vraiment une famille étrange.

 **. . . Musique Fin : Naruto - Go Go Naruto! . . .**

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard ~**

Après quelques temps, les enfants s'étaient finalement endormi, mais toujours accrochés les uns aux autres. Les adultes les avaient ramenés dans leur chambre avant de descendre dans le salon. Ils étaient actuellement assis dans des canapés rouges avec au milieu une petite table en carré, Minato et Kushina étaient ensembles et sur l'autre côté étaient assis Jiraya et Tsunade.

« Ils étaient amusant de voir les enfants inventer des techniques, comment ils l'appellent déjà ? Yon… Yonkyôdai. » Dit Kushina. Elle était surtout heureuse que ses enfants s'entendent très bien et s'aimaient beaucoup.

« Je suis surpris qu'ils ce soit entrainés dans leur propres coin. Kushina et moi avons commencé notre propre formation quelques temps après que nous sommes rentrés à l'académie. » Dit Minato.

« Je suis étonnée qu'ils veulent devenir ninjas à un si jeune âge. » Dit Tsunade. La plupart des enfants seraient en train de jouer au ballon ou à la poupée à leur âge. Elle pouvait encore se rappeler qu'elle était intéressée par l'argent à cause de son grand-père qui l'avait un peu gâté étant sa première petite-fille et qu'elle faisait souvent des paris avec les autres enfants dans lesquels elle perdait tout le temps. Soudain une pensée traversa l'esprit de Minato.

« J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas commencer leur entrainement demain ? » Propose le Yondaime, surprenant les autres dans la salle.

« Es-tu sûr Minato-kun, je pensais que tu voulais commencer leur formation dans un an ou deux. » Dit Kushina, un peu confuse. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait laisser les enfants s'amuser avec les autres le plus longtemps possible avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.

« Je sais Kushina-chan mais je crois qu'ils sont prêts et de ce que nous avons vu, ils se débrouillent bien. » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement à la fin. Tout le monde hocha la tête avec compréhension. Kushina craignait au début que ses bébés se blessent car ils ne seraient pas préparés. Mais après les paroles de son mari, l'ancienne jinchûriki avait maintenant hâte de commencer leur formation et de leur apprendre le kenjutsu et le fuinjutsu de son clan.

« Je vais aussi vous aidez à former les gosses. Je pourrai leur apprendre quelques bases de la médecine. » Répondit Tsunade avec enthousiasme.

« Ils vont devenir fort. Je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils grandissent pour avoir des petits enfants. »S'exclama Kushina, imaginant ses quatre petits anges adultes et avoir une dizaine d'enfants qu'elle tiendrait dans ses bras.

« Narumi et Menma tiendrons sans doute de vous deux, Mito te ressemblera Kushina, mais ça sera surtout {Minato Jr.} qui sera le portrait craché de son père. » Répondit Tsunade d'un sourire, en utilisant le surnom de Naruto. Tout le monde dans le village pouvait dire que les deux se ressemblaient et ils pensaient que quand l'enfant grandira, il n'y aura aucune différence sauf les marques de moustaches. Le blond ne dit rien mais sourit à la mention de son fils ainé. Jiraya qui n'avait encore rien dit, décida de parler pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

« Minato, Kushina, si vous me permettez, je pense que vous devriez entrainer seulement Menma et Narumi. » Dit Jiraya, surprenant et choquant les autres dans la salle sur sa demande. Kushina était sur le point de lui crier dessus, pour oser lui demander d'oublier ses deux autres enfants, mais Minato la devança.

« Jiraya-sensei, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que nous entraînions Naruto et Mito ? » Demanda-t-il calmement et avec confusion. Le vieux sannin lâcha un soupir sachant qu'il sera difficile pour eux d'entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Il y a quelque jours, je suis allé au Myôboku pour voir Gamamaru, qui m'a prédit une nouvelle prophétie. » Dit Jiraya, les trois autres le regardèrent confus mais le laissèrent continuer, ils connaissaient l'Ogama Sennin (Grand Crapauds Ermite) qui avait plus de 1000 ans et qui vivait du temps d'Hagoromo Otsutsuki, plus connue comme le Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins) et qui pouvait prédire l'avenir, il ne se trompait jamais. « Il a eu une vision et m'a dit {Une grand menace s'abattra bientôt dans le monde, seuls quatre élus pourront l'arrêter, l'un d'eux aura des chaines en diamant, les deux autres ressembleront à des renards, l'un aura les poils en or et l'autre en sang, le dernier sera recouvert d'un éclairs étincelant. En unissant leurs forces, ils pourront détruire l'ombre et sauver le monde mais séparés le monde courra à sa perte}. » Finit-il. La salle est restée silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant que ne Minato parle de nouveau.

« Jiraya-sensei, je ne comprends pas ce que vous dite ? Qu'elle est le lien de la prophétie que le grand crapaud vous a dit et l'entrainement de mes enfants ? » Demanda-t-il, son sensei lâche un autre soupir.

« Minato, ce que je veux dire c'est que Menma et Narumi font parti des quatre élus. La prophétie parle de deux personnes qui ressemblent à des renards. Je pense qu'il s'agit de ses deux-là, comme ils sont les jinchûriki de Kyûbi, le renard. Les poils d'or et de sang font référence à leurs cheveux. » Dit le blanc avec conviction.

Minato était profondément dans ses pensé. Ses deux enfants sont les élus qui sont destinés à sauver le monde. Il était à la fois heureux et inquiet qu'ils aient une telle tâche sur leurs épaules.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, mais pourquoi voulez-vous que nous excluions Naruto et Mito, ils voudront sans doute aider leurs frères et sœurs. » Dit Kushina ne voulant pas laisser en arrière l'un de ses enfants.

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour les enfants, l'un d'eux ne fera que ralentir les autres. Ne te trompe pas j'aime mes filleuls mais les enjeux sont trop grand pour prendre des risques. » Répondit Jiraya. Cependant la rousse n'a pas aimée pas que l'homme rabaisse ses enfants, elle se leva rapidement et lui cria :

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE CRITIQUER MES ENFANTS ! TU ES LEUR PARRAIN ET POURTANT TU OSES NOUS DIRE DE NE PAS LES FORMER ! PARCE QU'ILS RETARDERAIENT LA PROGRESSION DES AUTRES… » Elle s'arrête de parle quand elle sentie une main sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête pour voir son mari qui mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui dire {Shhhhh}, car elle pourrait réveiller les enfants. Jiraya ne dit rien tout de suite, il attendit quelques minutes pour que la femme de son élève se calme.

« Kushina, je ne dis pas qu'ils ne seront pas sans talent. Je dis juste que nous devons nous concentrer sur les enfants de la prophétie afin de les préparer pour la future menace. » Dit l'ermite. Mais Kushina était loin d'être convaincue.

« Ce n'ai pas une raison d'abandonner Naruto et Mito, juste par ce qu'ils ne sont pas les élus. » Cria-t-elle d'une voix plus basse qu'avant mais toujours forte. Jiraya savait que la femme de son étudiant est très têtus et qu'il ne sera pas facile de la convaincre. Il n'aimait pas non plus faire ça, mais il était nécessaire pour l'avenir du monde. La suite de ses paroles choqua tout le monde dans la salle.

« Madara Uchiha. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. Les autres étaient surprit que l'invocateur des crapauds prononce ce nom soudainement. Ils pouvaient se rappeler du traitre Uchiha qui les avaient attaqués i ans, qui avait prit Naruto en otage, contrôler Kyûbi et obligé le Sandaime à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le village. « Vous vous souvenez tous de ce que cet homme était capable de faire. » Dit-il. Quand il avait été informé par son réseau de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit et de la mort de son sensei, il était retourné à Konoha, Minato lui avait raconté tout l'histoire et dire que le super pervers avait été choqué d'apprendre que Madara était toujours vivant était un euphémisme.

Personnes ne dit rien, mais ils commencèrent à comprendre ce où le sannin voulait en venir.

« Un jour où l'autre, il reviendra finir ce qu'il a commencé et nous devrons nous tenir prêt à le combattre. C'est pour cela que nous devons commencer l'entrainement de Menma et Narumi en premiers lieux, afin de les préparer. Avec la puissance du renard à l'intérieur d'eux, ils pourront le battre. » Dit Jiraya.

« Mais… mais Minato à put tenir tête face à lui, il ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire d'impliquer les enfants. » Persista Kushina, mais tout le monde dans la salle pouvait dirent qu'elle commençait à douter. Jiraya finit par perdre patience et claqua sa main sur la table, surprenant les autres.

« BON SANG ! Es-tu consciente de ce que j'ai dit, le monde est en danger. Cela ne concerne pas seulement le village, mais les NATIONS ELEMENTAIRES ENTIERES. Madara n'est sans doute pas le seul ennemi auquel nous devrons faire face à l'avenir. Minato à beau être puissant, il n'est pas invincible, ni-Tsunade, ni-toi et ni-moi. Peux-tu prendre le risque de condamner le monde entier simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas laisser en arrière tes enfants. Sais-tu ce qui se passer si nous perdons, ça ne sera seulement Naruto ou Mito qui mourront, mais aussi Menma, Narumi, Minato et tout le village sans exception. COMPREND TU ENFIN KUSHINA, DES SACRIFICES SONT NECESSAIRE POUR QUE NOUS PUISSIONS AVOIR UN AVENIR. » Hurla-t-il.

Des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper des yeux de la femme rousse, elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvait aucuns mots. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Jiraya avait raison. Minato posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la soulager. Il n'aimait pas non plus cette idée, mais les risques étaient trop grands. Soudain il se rappela d'une phrase que son sensei venait de dire, il tourne la tête pour regarder l'homme plus âgé pour lui poser la question.

« Vous avez dit {l'un d'eux ne feront que les ralentirent} est ce que cela signifie que Naruto ou Mito pourra être formé avec Menma et Narumi ? » Demanda l'Hokage confus, Kushina leva la tête, les yeux remplis d'un peu d'espoir.

« Oui Minato car je pense que l'un des deux gakis (gosses) pourraient être aussi l'enfant de la prophétie. » Dit Jiraya en surprenant encore les autres dans la salle. « La prophétie dit {l'un d'eux aura des chaines en diamant} il fait sans doute référence en Kongô Fûsa (Chaîne d'Adamantine de Scellement) (5) de Kushina. Au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'elle, mais ses chaines sont en or et non en diamant, j'ai donc conclu que Naruto ou Mito aurait bientôt les chaines de leur mère. » Finit de dire l'ermite. Minato et Kushina étaient totalement choqués par cette révélation. Ils savaient que leurs enfant pourraient avoir les chaines de chakra, mais d'apprendre que celle-ci serait spécial, ils étaient sans voix.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas entrainer aussi Naruto et Mito ? » Demanda Tsunade qui voulait trouver un moyen que ses deux filleuls rejoignent ses frères et sœurs, mais Jiraya secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Non, nous perdrions trop de temps pour former l'un des enfants qui n'est pas l'élu. Il nous suffira de nous concentrer davantage sur celui ou celle qui aura éveillé les chaines pour qu'il ou qu'elle rattrape son frère et sa sœur. » Tsunade hocha la tête, mais était attristé ainsi que Kushina.

« Et qui est le dernier élu. » Questionna Minato, à sa surprise Jiraya lui fit un sourire.

« Tu n'as aucune idée Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune) ? » Dit l'invocateur des crapauds en utilisant le surnom de Minato. Celui était confus avant comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

« Tu veux dire… » Commença Minato, Jiraya sourit encore plus et hocha la tête.

« Exactement Minato, tu es le quatrième enfant de la prophétie {l'éclair}. » Rigola le super pervers, trouvant amusant de l'appeler le quatrième élu en référence avec son titre de Yondaime. Pour Minato, il ne pouvait pas le croire, Jiraya lui avait déjà dit qu'il était probablement l'enfant de la prophétie avant la nouvelle vision mais que ses enfants faisaient aussi partie le réjouissait.

Alors que Minato et Jiraya continuaient de parler, Kushina réalisa quelque chose.

« Attend Jiraya ! La prophétie parle d'une personne recouverte d'éclairs, il pourrait s'agir de Naruto ou de Mito qui pourront utiliser l'Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant). Aussi il est un peu étrange que parmi nos quatre enfants trois seuls sont les élus. » Dit-elle. Elle avait accepté le raisonnement de l'ermite, mais voulait toujours trouver un moyen que ses enfants restent ensembles. Tsunade mit une main sur son menton et réfléchi aux mots de la femme rousse.

« Oui ! Cela parait logique dans un sens. Les deux ressemblent chacun à leur parent, Mito pourrait avoir les chaines de chakra et Naruto les compétences de Minato. » Dit la princesse des limaces.

« Cela ne change rien, il est toujours risqué d'entrainer l'un d'eux qui pourrait ne pas être l'élu. Minato possède des aptitudes exceptionnelles et il est probablement l'élu afin de guider et d'aider ses enfants. » Dit Jiraya, mais Kushina ne se laissa pas faire.

« La prophétie dit, qu'ils doivent unir leur force pour sauver le monde. Les nations pourraient être détruites, si Naruto et Mito étaient tous les deux les enfants de la prophétie. Tous les sacrifices que nous ferons n'auront servi à rien. » Répondit-elle, réalisant qu'il y avait une faille dans la demande de l'ermite et pourrait avoir ses deux enfants avec ses frère et sœur. Jiraya allait répondre mais Minato le coupa.

« Je vous propose une idée. On fait comme Jiraya a dit, on entraîne d'abord Menma et Narumi, puis dans un an, le temps que Naruto et Mito ce développe, nous les testerons pour voir s'ils ont de bonnes compétences. » Proposa le Yondaime. Les autres réfléchirent un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

Après cela, Jiraya et Tsunade quittèrent la maison, le sannin prévient le couple qu'il reviendrait demain pour commencer l'entrainement des deux jinchûrikis. Minato et Kushina décidèrent de se diriger discrètement dans la chambre des enfants, quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, ils l'ouvrirent doucement sans faire du bruit, ils les virent dormir paisiblement chacun dans des petits lits.

La pièce était plutôt grande, les murs étaient bleu ciel avec des dessins de feuille, il y avait de la moquette sur le sol, une fenêtre à l'opposer de la porte, sur le côté gauche de la pièce se trouvait les lits à l'horizontale et sur l'autre côté se trouvait une armoire en bois ainsi qu'un coffre à jouet.

Ils sourirent en les regardant, ils avaient l'impression de voir des petits anges. Ils souhaitaient que cela soit toujours comme ça, mais ils savaient que c'était impossible. Le couple avait encore du mal à croire que leurs petits enfants innocents, deviendraient de puissants ninjas qui devront sauver le monde et combattre de dangereux ennemis. Ils fermèrent la porte et retournèrent se coucher sachant que demain serait différent des autres jours et qu'ils devront former les futur sauveurs des Nation Elémentaire.

Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais leur famille ne sera plus jamais la même après ce jour.

 **Prochain chapitre : La tragédie de la famille**

 **Omake : Retrouver les quadruples Namikaze ?**

A 28 ans, Minato Namikaze, était sur son bureau, en train de combattre le plus grand ennemi de tous les leaders du monde, la paperasse. Alors qu'il consultait les feuilles, il remarqua que l'une d'elle était différente des autres. Les lettre étaient faites à la main et un peu mal écrit.

\- Mission pour Tou-san. Si tu veux manger ce soir, tu dois nous retrouvez. -

\- Signer : Les quadruples Namikaze -

Minato lâcha un lourd soupir, ses enfants avaient encore inventée une nouvelle farce et il savait que s'ils ne mangent pas à la maison, ils iront chez leurs amis. Il claqua des doigts et un anbu apparut en face du bureau du Hokage.

« Anbu allez me chercher Kakashi Hatake, Gaï Maito, Anko Mitarashi et Tenzo. » Ordonna Minato, l'anbu hocha la tête et disparut dans un Shunshin no Jutsu (Déplacement Instantané) (6).

Quelques minutes plus tard quatre adolescents se tenaient en face de Minato.

« Je vous ai appelé ici car j'ai une mission pour vous qui consiste à retrouver quatre personnes dans le village et de me les ramener ici avant ce soir. » Dit-il.

« Minato sensei, quels sont les personnes que nous devons capturer ? » Demanda Kakashi. Mais avant que le Hokage puisse parler, l'homme à la combinaison verte immonde parla.

« Yosh, ça doit être de puissant adversaires, pour que le Hokage nous demande de les retrouver. » Cria Gaï avec un pouce en l'air et un sourire montrant ses dents blanches. Minato transpira un peu, se demandant à lui-même, s'il devait leurs dire qu'ils étaient les seuls ninjas libres car tous les autres étaient occupés.

« Hokage-sama, si ce sont des espions, je pourrais les interroger pour vous faire gagner du temps. » Proposa Anko avec un sourire mauvais qui promettait une grande douleur pour ses futures victimes. Minato transpira encore plus et décida de parler avant que cela n'empire.

« Euh… non, mais merci Anko-san. Vos cibles sont… mes enfants. »

 **~ Avec Menma ~**

Le jeune Roux se cacha à l'intérieur d'une grande statue représentant un tanuki qui se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un restaurant. Quand soudain il entendit un bruit.

« DAINAMIKKU ENTORI (Entrée Dynamique) (7) ! » Les yeux de Menma étaient grand ouverts en voyant, le haut de la statue se briser et en voyant un adulte avec les plus gros sourcils qu'il n'avait jamais vus avant.

« Yosh ! Tu t'es bien caché mon jeune ami, mais maintenant, il est temps que tu laisses tes flammes de jeunesse s'élever ! » Cria Gaî.

Le jeune Namikaze ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son instinct lui disait de fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible du ninja aux gros sourcils.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il a fallu un instant pour que Gaï l'attrape et commence à lui parler des flammes de jeunesse.

Mission de récupération de Menma : Réussi

 **~ Avec Mito ~**

La petite rousse se tenait couché sous les buissons du parc, quand elle entendit un étrange bruit. Elle commença à paniquer et tourna la tête autour pour retrouver le bruit.

« Alors gamine on joue à la petite sourie ? » Dit Anko avec un sourire prédateur, accroché sur une branche au-dessus de Mito. La jeune Namikaze senti quelque chose glisser sur ses pieds, elle baisse la tête est écarquiller les yeux pour voir un serpent qui commença à l'étreindre.

Au même moment, Kushina marchait tranquillement en face du parc, quand elle entendit un cri, elle tourna la tête pour voir sa fille courir vers elle.

« MAMAN, à l'aide, j'ai peur des serpents ! » Cria de peur Mito avec des larmes d'anime.

Anko se tient difficilement sur la branche, éclatant de rire.

Mission de récupération de Mito : Réussi

 **~ Avec Narumi ~**

La jeune blonde se cachait sous la table d'Ichiraku Ramen, à la grande confusion de Teuchi et de sa fille Ayame, mais il la laissait faire.

Elle entendit un bruit venant du haut de la table. Elle se crispa, mais resta silencieuse. Soudain la tête de Tenzo surgi, étrangement son visage était éclairé avec des grands yeux noirs effrayant.

Cet alors que Narumi fit ce qu'un enfant ferait à son âge dans cette situation…

« HAAAAAAAAA ! »

Mission de récupération de Narumi : Réussi

 **~ Avec Naruto ~**

Naruto était actuellement en train de courir aussi vite que possible. La raison était que Kakashi avait réussi à le trouver. Mais l'ainé des quadruples refusait d'abandonner. Réfléchissant rapidement, il rentra dans les sources d'eau chaude et se précipita vers la première entré

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demande une voix féminine, Naruto tourna la tête pour voir plusieurs femmes nues recouverte chacune d'une serviette qui couvrait leur partis intimes. Le petit garçon comprit qu'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires pour les femmes.

« A l'aide, il y a une méchante personne avec un masque qui veut m'embêter. » Dit Naruto montrant des grands yeux de chiots. Les femmes étaient complètement submergées par l'apparence kawaï (mignon) du petit garçon et voulait le prendre dans leur bras.

Kakashi arriva quelques instants plus tard dans les vestiaires, mais il est tout de suite repoussé par plusieurs seaux d'eaux balancées par les femmes, le laissant inconscient sur le couloir.

Mission de récupération de Naruto : Echec

 **~ Plus loin ~**

Un homme possédant de longs cheveux blanc hérissés, voyait toute la scène depuis un toit grâce à une longue vue. Le super pervers ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des larmes d'anime, en voyant envieux son filleul jouer dans l'eau entouré par des femmes ressemblant à des déesses qui étaient amusés en le voyant. Apparemment les femmes avaient proposés au petit garçon de se baigner avec elles pour le protéger de son poursuivant et Naruto avait accepté ne voyant rien de mauvais à cela.

* Gaki chanceux ! * Pensa tristement et avec jalousie Jiraya.

 **Prochain Chapitre : La tragédie de la famille**

* * *

 **L'histoire ne se concentre principalement sur Naruto ainsi que ses frères et sœurs.**

 **Les filles que je prévois dans le harem de Naruto, ne tomberont pas amoureuse tout de suite de lui à la première rencontre. Elles se lieront d'amitiés à Naruto et petit à petit l'aimeront.**

 **A – Traditionnel japonaise ou chinois**

 **B - * : Ce symbole est mis dans l'explication des techniques. Cela signifie que j'ai inventé la technique.**

 **1 – Sharingan (Œil Copieur Tournoyant)**

 **Classe : Kekkei Genkai – Dojutsu**

 **Quand une personne éprouve un état** **émotionnel forte (exemple : le stresse ou le traumatisme), leur cerveau libère une forme particulière de chakra qui affecte les nerfs optiques, transformant les yeux en Sharingan.**

 **Le Sharingan a aussi trois tomoe, lorsque l'utilisateur éveille pour la première fois le Sharingan à un tomoe (rarement deux), plus il a des tomoe plus le Sharingan est puissant. Il atteint sa maturité quand il à trois tomoes.**

 **Il offre une certaine quantité de capacités de prédiction: ils peuvent anticiper le prochain mouvement de l'adversaire en fonction de la tension moindre du muscle dans leur corps et agir en conséquence pour esquiver ou intercepter. L'utilisateur est en mesure de copier presque tous les jutsu qu'ils voient Ninjutsu, Genjutsu et Taijutsu avec une précision quasi-parfaite, cependant l'utilisateur Sharingan à besoin des capacités préalables avant de pouvoir imiter un jutsu qu'ils ont vu (exemple : Kekkei Genkai ou transformations de la nature).**

 **L'utilisateur peut effectuer ce que l'on appelle Genjutsu: Sharingan, par contact avec les yeux.**

 **2 - Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu - Espace-Temps**

 **Pour activer cette technique, l'utilisateur place un sceau spécial sur la destination. Après avoir effectué les signes de la main, là l'utilisateur se téléporte instantanément à l'emplacement du joint. La formule de marquage ne** **dispara** **ît jamais d'une cible marquée.**

 **3 - Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu - Fūinjutsu - Kinjutsu**

 **Créée par le clan Uzumaki. Après les joints à la main sont effectués, l'âme de l'utilisateur est en partie séparée de leur corps et suspendu derrière eux. Derrière l'âme apparaît le Shinigami. Seul l'invocateur est en mesure de voir le Shinigami. Celui-ci enroule son bras gauche avec des perles de prière et de chants inintelligible jusqu'à ce qu'un sceau maudit apparaisse sur** **son bras. Il entra** **îne alors son bras dans l'âme de l'invocateur, émerge du corps de l'utilisateur et saisit l'âme de la cible, ce qui permet la cible de voir le Shinigami aussi. Une fois que l'âme de la cible est saisie, l'invocateur peut enlever l'âme de la cible et le sceller dans son corps ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Après l'étanchéité est réalisée, une marque apparaît sur** **l'estomac de l'invocateur. Après quelques instants, le Shinigami consommera l'âme de l'invocateur et l'âme de leur cible (s'il a était scellé dans le corps de l'utilisateur), mettant fin à sa (ou leur) vie. Les âmes de ceux qui sont piégés à l'intérieur de l'estomac du Shinigami ne peuvent pas dans l'au-delà et sont destinés à se battre avec leurs victimes pour toute l'éternité.**

 *** (B) 4 - Yonkyôdai Hogo (Les Quatre Frères et Sœurs Protection) **

**Classe : Taijutsu – Combinaison**

 **Il s'agit de l'une des technique que les frères et sœurs aux inventé. Ils se collèrent ensemble, accroupis en forme de boule, les têtes rejoints et baissés. Le but est d'empêcher quiconque de les séparaient**

 **5 - Kongô Fûsa (Chaîne d'Adamantine de Scellement)**

 **Classe : kekkei Genkai - Ninjutsu - Fūinjutsu - Barrière**

 **Cette technique appartenant en clan Uzumaki. Permet d'être utilisés comme d'une arme contre un ennemi, le restreindre, absorber son chakra et créer une barrière. Les chaines de chakra sans si résistance qu'elles peuvent maintenir un bijû.**

 **6 - Shunshin no Jutsu (Déplacement Instantané)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu**

 **L'utilisateur peut se déplacer à court et à de longues distances à une vitesse presque introuvable. Pour un observateur, il apparaît comme si l'utilisateur a téléporté. La quantité de chakra requise dépend de la distance totale et d'élévation entre l'utilisateur et la destination voulue. L'utilisateur peut aussi la modifier au moment où il se déplace (ex : quand il disparait il laisse des feuille).**

 **7 - Dainamikku Entori (Entrée Dynamique)**

 **Classe : Taijutsu**

 **L'utilisateur effectue un coup de saut dans le visage de son adversaire.**

 **En générale lorsqu'aux exécute cette technique, la personne disparait simplement, mais certaine personne son capable de modifier (exemple : fumée, éclair…).**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	2. La tragédie de la famille

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto ».**

 **J'ai fait quelques rectifications dans le premier chapitre ainsi que le titre. J'ai remarqué, il y a quelques jours en consultant mon histoire (en lissant vos commentaire), qu'il y avait de grave faute et certain mots manquant que même moi je ne pouvais pas rater normalement. Là je me suis dit « Merde Airog ce n'est pas possible, il faut que tu te relis plus attentivement ». A l'origine se chapitre devait être plus longtemps, mais je voulais faire moins de 10 000 mots et la suite était bien au-dessus.**

 **Je tien à remercie à tout le monde pour vos encouragement sur mon histoire. Parmi toutes mes ouvres, celle-ci a le plus d'avis et cela m'encourage à continuer (mais je continue toujours les autres).**

 **Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relis toujours avant de le mettre en ligne et même alors il ne suffit pas pour corriger toutes les fautes (T-T). Il est pour cette raison que je fais des histoires, pour améliorer mon écriture et avoir un avis des autres sur mes histoires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu : Nom Japonais

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

Précédemment

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade et Jiraya avaient discutés de la future formation des quadruples Namikaze. Jiraya a alors parlé d'une prophétie dans laquelle une grande menace approche et que seul quatre élus pourront l'arrêtai.

 **Chapitre 2 : La tragédie de la famille**

 **~ 1 ans plus Tard / Maison des Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

Il était 1 an, depuis que la formation de Menma et de Narumi aux commencés. Quand leur parent les avaient dit qu'ils débuteraient l'entrainement, les quadruples étaient tout très excités, mais la jouis de Naruto et Mito c'est arrêtaient quand leurs parents leurs dit qu'ils ne commenceront pas tout de suite avec ses frère et sœur car ils étaient spécial et avait besoins de plus de temps, mais les avait rassurés qu'ils commenceront à les formaient dans 1 an. Cela avaient surpris les deux enfants mais aux acceptaient la décision de leurs parents.

Ils n'étaient pas facile pour les deux jinchûriki, éveillés leur chakra, l'équilibre de la feuille, exercice physique, et spirituelle et manipulation du chakra de Kyûbi… Oui, Minato et Kushina leurs avaient révélés aux enfants qu'ils sont les réceptacles du renard, pour dirent qu'ils étaient choqué étaient un euphémisme, ils craignaient que leurs frère et sœur qui écoutés, les rejetteraient et les traiteraient de démon, mais Naruto et Mito les avaient rassurés qu'ils ne les voyaient pas comme des montres dans la peau humaine et qu'ils les protégeraient sur tous ceux qui veulent leurs faires du mal. Minato et Kushina étaient rassuraient que Naruto et Mito ne soit pas comme les autres villages qui maltraitent leurs jinchûriki, qui les voyaient comme des monstres.

Le Hokage et sa femme pouvait dirent que leurs deux enfants progressaient de manière rapides. Ils étaient étonnés et heureux de leur croissances. Ils y a quelques jours, ils avaient découvert quelque chose d'incroyable au sujet de Menma, une capacité qu'il a héritée de son père.

Menma est un capteur.

Il n'existait que très peu de personne pouvant avoir de t-elle compétence. Il permettait de ainsi repérer une personne grâce à son chakra, ses réserve, sa nature s'il était bon ou mauvais, ainsi que de l'identifier et de savoir s'y la personne mentait ou pas.

Bien que Minato et Kushina étaient surprit, le Yondaime avait un regard fière pour son fils d'avoir déverrouillé la même capacité que lui.

Actuellement les deux jinchûriki s'exercent à marcher sur l'arbre du jardin, en utilisant le chakra sur leurs pieds sans les mains, qui était un exercice très difficile même pour les jônins, mais les deux enfants réussirent à atteindre la moitié de l'arbre.

« Ils progressent très rapidement. Tu ne penses pas Minato-kun ? » Dit Kushina regardant toujours ses enfants sur leurs formations.

« Oui. A ce stade, ils devraient devenir niveau chunin quand ils deviendront ninjas. » Répondit son marie avec un sourire. Alors qu'ils continuaient à regarder leurs enfant, une pensé surgit dans la tête de Kushina.

« AAAH ! » Crie la femme rousse.

« Qu… quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe Kushina-chan ? » Hurla presque Minato, leurs deux enfant s'arrêtent leur exercice et se précipitent pour voir s'y leurs mère allait bien mère.

« Minato-kun, je viens de me souvenir que cela fait maintenant 1 an que nous avons promis que nous allions entrainer Naruto et Mito. » Dit Kishina d'une voix heureuse. Le jour où ils sont dits à Naruto et Mito qu'ils ne les formeraient pas, Kushina était attristée et voulait castrer l'ermite à cause de sa maudite prophétie. Se lui faisait mal de voir ses enfants ne pas être ensembles, mais elle avait supportait la douleur pendant une année.

« Ah ! Tu as raison Kushina-chan. » * J'avais complétement oublié à cause de l'entrainement de Menma et Narumi. * Dit / pense Minato avec une certaine culpabilité, mais efface rapidement et regarde sa femme. « Nous allons commencer leur entrainement aujourd'hui. » Dit-il à l'ancienne jinchûriki qui hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai ! Nous allons nous entrainez avec Naru-nii-san et Mi-nee-chan ! » Cria enthousiasme Narumi. Menma ne dit rien mais sourit.

« Oui. Vous deux aller chercher Mito avec votre mère, moi je vais trouver Naruto. » Dit Minato avec un sourire, avant de quitter la maison avec sa femme et ses enfants pour chercher leurs deux autres enfants.

 **~ Avec Naruto ~**

En milieu d'une grande forêt, se trouve un garçon blond de 5 ans courant rapidement sur un grand arbre grâce à son chakra. Le garçon n'était autre que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

I an, quand l'ainé des Namikaze Uzumaki avait appris que ses parents allés entrainer seulement Menma et Narumi, il avait été très surpris, mais il avait compris la raison quand son père et sa mère explique la raison. Mais il refusait d'être faible et de devenir un fardeau pour ses frères et sœurs, il voulait devenir fort pour protéger sa famille, ses amies et le village. Il refusait d'attendre et de regarder les autres progressés alors que lui était toujours à la traine. Il était l'ainé des quadruples, c'est son devoir de protéger ses frères et sœurs, non l'inverse et d'être le digne héritier des clans Namikaze et Uzumaki.

Depuis un 1 an, il avait décidé de se former seul dans une forêt, qui était peut visiter, afin de ne pas se faire prendre et inquiétés ses parents. Il avait déjà appris à malaxer son chakra, commencé à utiliser les kunaïs, et les shurikens et récemment à apprendre le Fuinjutsu des livre de ses parents qu'il les prenait discrètement de leur chambre. Il pouvait se douté qu'il était proche du niveau de genin, mais comme il n'avait pas de mentor pour l'entrainer, il ne pouvait pas être certain.

Pendant une année, il avait aussi remarqué que ses parents se concentraient de plus en plus sur Menma et Narumi, même au-dehors de leur formation, une fois ils oublièrent de faire la nourriture à lui et Mito et de les prendre pour une promenade en famille, mais ils se sont excusés par la suite et leur avaient promit de ne jamais recommençaient. Il était un peu douloureux, mais Naruto le supporta pendant 1 an et savait que dans quelques jours lui et Mito allais commencer l'entrainement avec leurs frère et sœur et pouvait espérer que tout reviennent comme avant.

Secouant la tête, Naruto remarqua qu'il avait fini par atteindre le sommet du plus grand arbre de la forêt et ne pouvait s'empêcher de souri à lui-même sur l'exploit. Au levant la tête il avait une bonne vu du village et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par descendre de l'arbre et de marcher en direction de la maison. Il finit par attendre l'entrée du village quand une voit derrière lui l'appela.

« Naruto. » Le jeune blond se tourne pour voir son père lui sourire avant de continuer à parler. « Je t'ai cherché partout dans le village, où étais tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis allée me promener dans le parc. » Menti Naruto en lui donnant le même sourire.

« Je vois. Naruto retournant à la maison, moi et ta mère avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer ainsi qu'a Mito. » Dit Minato. Le jeune garçon leva un sourcil mais hocha la tête et avant de répondre.

« Tou-san, tu peux me prendre sur tes épaule. » Demanda son fils. Minato ne disais rien en début avant de hocha la tête et de prendre au-dessus de lui.

Les deux, père-fils traverses la route principale du village et ils pouvaient voire les passant les salué en inclinant la tête. Naruto ne faisait pas attention et regarde le Monument Hokage et décide de poser une question à son père.

« Tou-san, pourquoi tu es devenu Hokage. » Demanda-t-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père voulait temps le devenir. Sa mère lui avait raconté que elle et son père voulait devenir le leader du village depuis qu'ils sont à l'académie. Mais avec le temps, elle finit par tomber amoureux de son futur-marie et avoir une famille.

Minato regarde son fils avant de poser son regard sur le Monument Hokage, plus précisément sur son visage.

« Je suis devenu Hokage, car j'aime mon village, je voulais que les gens me reconnaisse et me respecte. J'ai progressé chaque jour afin de protéger mes amis et ma famille et finalement les gens mots accepté comme leur leader. » Dit-il avec un sourire se souvenant le jour où il est devenue Hokage et se tenait au sommet de la Tour d'Hokage regardant les gens l'acclamaient.

Naruto ne disait rien, il pensait à ce que son père vient de lui dire. Il savait que le poste du Hokage était le plus important du village, il était celui qui commander et diriger. Mais il ignorait qu'il devait avoir de t'elle responsabilité. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père était si apprécier du village et aimé. Naruto voulait aussi être aimé par le village, pas entant que le fils du hokage, mais lui-même à ma juste valeur.

« Ensuite je deviendrai le prochain Hokage pour protégerez tout le monde ! Croyez-le ! » Exclama-t-il souriant. Cela a surpris légèrement Minato, mais ensuite il lui sourit avant de réponde.

« Je suis sûr que tu feras un grand Hokage. »

Les deux père-fils continues d'avancer jusqu'ils arrivent chez eux et pouvais voir le reste de la famille dans le jardin les attendre.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Naruto-kun et Mito-chan aujourd'hui votre mère et moi avant décidés de commencer votre l'entrainement avec vont frère et sœur. » Dit Minato à la surprise des deux enfants avant de crier de joies.

« Men-chan et Mito-chan, vous allez commencer en premiers. » Dit Kushina, tous les autres installent sur la terrasse pendant que Mito et Menma étaient on face l'un contre l'autre près à combattre. Kushina leva le bras droit pour annoncer le combat. « Très bien, commencé ! » Exclama la rousse en baissant le bras.

Menma ne perdit pas de temps et couru vers sa sœur en levant le bras froit visant son visage. Mito réussie à peine a esquivée et tire le pied droit pour faire trébucher Menma, mais celui-ci voit l'attaque est saute. Il tente de frappait le ventre de Mito avec son poing, mais celle-ci pare le coup en croisant les bras. L'attaque a provoqué une petite douleur au niveau des bras de Mito, qui n'a pas vue le coup de pied de Menma sur son visage et l'envoyé tomber à quelques mètres.

Kushina voulait arrêter le match à la première attaque, parce que maintenant elle réalise que Mito n'avait aucune chance de battre Menma, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu une formation, aucune expérience dans le combat, ils ne lui en même pas apprit à utiliser le chakra. Minato pensé à la même chose, mais avant que les deux parents face quelque chose, Mito se relève et se met en position défensive.

Menma couru de nouveau vers Mito, et enchaines les coups de poings et coups de pieds. La petite rousse maintient à peine sa garde à cause de la douleur. Dans un effort, elle poussa Menma loin avec ses bras laissons quelques pats de distance qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, mais malheureusement son frère ne la laissa pas le temps et sauta sur elle dans l'intention de lui porter un coup de pieds sur la tête et mettre fin à la bataille. Mito ferma les yeux attendant l'inéluctable.

Voyant que son fils préparer à faire, Kushina était sur le point d'intervenir, quand une chose inattendue se produisit.

Clack Clack Clack

Mito ne savait pas ce qu'il se passé, d'une part elle ne ressentie aucune douleur et deuxièmement il eut un étrange bruit. Quand elle ouvre légèrement les yeux, l'instant d'après ils se sont agrandis comme des assiettes. En face d'elle Menma était recouvert de chaîne, enroulée sur chaque membre du corps et du ventre, le rendant complètement immobile. Elle sentie qu'elle que chose sur son dos et regarde derrière pour être choqué de constaté que les chaînes venaient d'elle. Elle la fallait quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle a éveillée le même kekkei Genkai que sa mère, Kongô Fûsa, mais au lieu d'être en or elle était en…

Diamant !

Le reste de la famille étaient aussi sous le choqués, alors que l'affrontement été à sens unique avec Menma qui dominé le combat jusqu'à ce que Mito libère soudainement 5 chaines de chakra et immobilise son frère. Pour Menma, il été confus et un peu terrifier à la fois, il s'attendait à porter le coup de grâce quand l'instant suivant des chaînes commence à sortir de sa sœur et qui ressemble à celle de leur mère avant de le piéger. Il tente de s'échapper en utilisant son chakra, mais a remarqué que les chaînes absorbent son énergie. Naruto et Narumi étaient complétement émerveillés par l'apparence éclatante des chaînes. Kushina était la plus choquée avant de se sentir fier à sa fille qui déverrouille le même kekkei Genkai qu'elle. Minato se sentie aussi fier pour sa fille, puis il pensa à la prophétie que Jiraya lui a parlé il y a un an…

[L'un d'eux aura des chaines en diamant]

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Minato que Mito été le troisième Enfant de la Prophétie a causse de l'apparence des chaînes.

Tout le mondes restas silencieux pendant quelques minutes, personnes ne bouges ou parles jusqu'à…

« Je… je ne plus bouger. » Dit faiblement Menma sentant son chakra presque épuisé.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Mi-chan annule les chaînes de chakra ! » Dit Kushina.

« Com… comment je fais ? Je n'arrive pas à les contrôlé ? Et pourquoi mon corps est tout entier brûlant ? » Dit la jeune rousse de plus en plus inquiète.

« Calme toi Mi-chan, commence par vider ton esprit et prend un grand souffle. » Dit Minato.

Mito fait comme son père lui dit et ferme les yeux pour vider son esprit et prit une grande respiration. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, les chaînes entour de Menma commencées à se déplacer et retourner en elle. Avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, elle été brusquement prit par une grosse étreinte par sa mère.

« Félicitation Mi-chan, tu as éveillée le Kongô Fûsa et à si jeune âge. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fier de toi ! » Exclama joyeusement la mère soulevant Mito et de la tournoyer avant de la poser par terre qui avait les yeux en spirales anime.

« Oh… j'ai la tête qui tourne… » Dit-elle en basculant de droit à gauche.

« Bravo Mito-chan, il n'y a aucun doute que tu deviendra une grande kunoichi ! » Dit son père en ébouriffant ses cheveux. La petite rousse ne put s'empêcher de rougir sur les compliments de ses parents et son visage devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Les trois autres enfants ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux sur leur sœur pour recevoir ton déloge de leur parents.

« Maintenant que le combat et terminé entre Mito et Menma, nous allons faire celui de Naruto et Narumi ! Naruto, Narumi venait en face de moi, nous allons commencer le combat ! » Dit Minato en fessons un signe de la main pour ses deux enfants blonds de venir.

« Es-tu sur Minato-kun ? Mito été complète en difficulté avant d'éveiller ses chaînes ! Naruto n'a pas reçu de formation, il ne pourra pas tenir tête face à Narumi ! » Chuchote Kushina inquiété de savoir que son fils pourrait se blesser.

« Ne ton fais pas Kushina-chan, j'interviendrai s'il se passe quelque chose de grave. De plus, je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour savoir si Naruto et dernier Enfant de la Prophétie ! » Répondit le blond.

Naruto et Narumi étaient en face l'un contre l'autre et au milieu leur père pour annoncer le combat. Pour Naruto il était l'occasion parfaite pour leurs montrer sa force à toute la famille et d'être avec ses frères et sœurs pour s'entrainer ensembles avec leurs parents. Narumi pensée à la même chose que son frère aîné et avait un grand sourire imaginer la famille ensemble pour se former, mais sachant que son frère ne s'est jamais entrainé avec eux, elle décide de le ménager.

« Tu es près Narumi-chan, je ne compte pas me retenir ! » Dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Je le suis toujours Naru-nii-san, mais ne croit pas que je vais être douce parce que tu es mon grand frère ! » Répondit la jinchûriki avec le même sourire.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous les deux prêt ! Alors ALLEZ-Y ! » Annonça Minato en baissant le bras.

Narumi fut la première à agir et balance son poing droit vers Naruto, mais celui bloque l'attaque avec ma paume de sa main avant de la tenir fermement. Narumi tir sur son autre bras, et vise la tête de son frère, mais Naruto été plus rapide, et attrape l'arrière bras avec sa main libre. La suite du combat surprit le reste de la famille, Naruto se retourne sur lui-même, lève le bras de Narumi pour basculer son corps qui tombe sur le dos par terre en face de lui.

Il a fallu un moment pour Narumi de reprendre son esprit du choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère puise la tenir tête. Secouant sa tête, elle a jugée qu'il avait juste de la chance, elle se lève rapidement avant de sauter vers et le visage de Naruto pour le frapper avec son pied, tout comme Menma, mais Naruto croisa les bras et bloque l'attaque. Une fois atterrie, Narumi tente de balayer du pied afin de faire tomber son frère, mais Naruto recule pour éviter avant d'avancer avec le poing levé sur le crane de sa sœur, Narumi vu le coup et réussi à éviter en reculant, elle tente de frapper le côté droit du ventre de Naruto avec son genou, mais celui-ci esquive à son tour. Ne voulant pas laisser une chance de la frapper, Narumi tente de frapper Naruto sur la tête, mais le blond se baisse avant de lui donner un uppercut sur le menton qui la fait voler sur quelque pouce, il profite pour attraper les jambes de sa sœur et commence à tourner à plusieurs reprisent avant de la lancer à quelques mètres.

Pour dirent que tout le mondes étaient choqués est un euphémisme, ils attendaient à voir Narumi battre Naruto sans difficulté et non l'inverse. Minato et Kushina se demandaient comment Naruto à put devenir aussi fort, plus encore que Menma et Narumi sans qu'ils le remarquent.

Minato était sur le point d'annoncer Naruto comme gagnant quand il ressenti un chakra malveillant, qu'il n'a pas senti depuis 5 ans. Il tourne la tête pour trouver la source et écarquillent les yeux pour voir Narumi recouverte d'un chakra rouge en vapeur, ses yeux étaient rouge sang, les pupilles fendus, ses ongles et les dents canines poussent plus et plus nette, ses cheveux devenaient plus ombrageux, et les marques de moustaches sur ses joues élargir et épaissir.

Avant que Minato ou Kushina puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Narumi se précipite vers Naruto à grande vitesse et la main près à déchiqueter. Naruto étaient tellement surprit par le changement de Narumi, et la fureur qu'il voyait sur son visage, qu'il n'a pas vue sa sœur se diriger vers lui et encore moins l'attaque visant son torse.

SKRAAAK !

POUUUF !

L'attaque a provoqué une explosion de poussière couvrant les deux frères et sœurs, après quelques secondes qui sembler une éternité, tout le monde pouvaient voir ce qui se passe en centre. Narumi été recourt des chaînes Kongô Fûsa de Kushina, qui absorbe rapidement le chakra maléfique et Minato en face d'elle, qui mi un sceau sur le front qui fait tomber dans l'inconscience la jeune fille. Ils lâchèrent un soupirent et Kushina prit Narumi dans ses bras, mais quand ils tournent la tête pour voir leurs fils ce qu'ils voyaient étés à la fois choquant et terrifiant.

Le torse de Naruto été complétement creusés de cinq griffes, elles commençaient du haut de l'épaule gauche et se termines sur le bas du thorax droit. Le sang coulé abonnement recouvrant le bas du corps et l'herbe entour de lui. Étonnamment et surprenant, Naruto était toujours conscient et couvert sa bouche avec sa main, qu'il tente d'arrêter le sang qui s'échappe, alors que l'autre main tien sa poitrine. Tout ce que Naruto pouvait sentir actuellement était la douleur, jamais dans sa courte vie, il n'avait jamais ressentie une t'elle souffrance, sa poitrine lui brûler atrocement à cause du chakra de Kyûbi qui était comme du poison, les os de sa cache thoraciques étés brisés, il pouvait sentir son cœurs battre affolement. Après quelque seconde, il finit par tomber dans l'inconscience et était sur le poids de tomber, mais Minato arrive à l'attraper et regarde rapidement Kushina qui avait ses mains couvrant sa bâche et les yeux inondé de larme voyant l'état de son fils.

« IL FAUX AMENER NARUTO TOUT DE SUITE A L'HOPITAL ! PREND LES ENFANTS AVEC TOI ! » Mais il pouvait voir que sa femme été encore sous le choc. « KUSHINA ! » Hurla Minato. Kushina reprendre ses esprit et hocha la tête puis utilise Kongô Fûsa roulant sur Menma et Mito qui été paralysés par la scène de ce qu'ils voyaient. Kushina a suite utilise une autre chaîne qui enroule entour de Minato et l'instant d'après ils disparaissent toussent dans un flash jaune.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard / Hôpital ~**

Minato et Kushina étaient actuellement assis sur un banc donnant sur un couloir blanc avec une porte en face d'eux. Les deux parents étaient très nerveux et inquiets car derrière la porte se trouvés Naruto et Narumi en soin d'urgent. Menma et Mito étaient endormit, à côtés de leur parents. Quand ils sont apparus dans l'immobile, Minato avait ordonné qu'ils ramener Tsunade immédiatement. Inutile de dire que quand Tsunade a vus l'état de Naruto avec ses blessures elle s'est tout de suite occupée de lui et commanda aux autres médecins de prendre Narumi. Il y a des années elle aurait était pétrifier à la vue du sang sur Naruto, mais grâce à Minato et Kushina, elle avait réussi à dépasser sa peur et pouvait maintenant traiter les passions en lui de demander à Shizune ou à un assistant

Les deux parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pensés en pire de ce qu'ils pourraient arrivés à leurs enfants, sur tout Naruto. Pour Narumi, ils étaient choqués que le chakra de Kyûbi est réussi à sortir aussi facilement. Ils se sentaient coupables car ils n'ont pas vérifié les sceaux depuis que leurs enfants avaient reçu les sceaux. Ils étaient sur que les sceaux marchés parfaitement, mais ils se sont lourdement trompés et maintenant il pays le prit.

Avec Naruto, leurs pensées étaient pires. Ils avaient déjà vus ce genre de blessure avant, durant la troisième guerre et savaient qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance de survivre, même avec une personne du calibre de Tsunade pour le soigner. Ils avaient peur que leurs fils ne survive pas, mais refuser de le croire. Comment pourraient-ils imagines leur trois enfants sans leur grand frère. Comment pourraient-ils être heureux sont leur fils / frère. Que deviendrai les {Quadruples Namikaze}.

Leurs pensaient cesses quand ils entendirent le bruit de la porte en face d'eux s'ouvrir et laisser sortir Tsunade qui avait de la sueur sur son visage.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kushina l'agrippa et la regarde les yeux aux larmes.

« Tsunade ! Comment vont-ils ! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ! Vont-ils survivre ! » Cria la rousse désespérément.

La sannin mi une main sur l'épaule de Kushina et la regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kushina-chan. Tes enfants ne sont plus en dangers ! Narumi est juste épuisée à cause du surplus du chakra de Kyûbi. Elle se réveillera dans 2 jours et sera en pleine forme. » Les deux parents lâchent un soupir de soulagement, cependant le visage de Tsunade s'assombri car Minato et Kushina n'aller pas aimaient ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

« Naruto par contre ! » Les deux parents la regardent maintenant plus inquiets qu'avant.

« Qu… quoi ! Qu'est-il arrivait à Naru-chan ?! » Demanda Kushina terrifiée.

« Les blessures qu'il a subie sont très gravent au point qu'il est un miracle qu'il est survécu, surtout avec le chakra malveillant de Kyûbi qui empoissonne le corps humain. J'ai dû utiliser tout mon chakra et mes connaissances pour le maintenir en vie. Son torse saigné abonnement, sa cage thoracique était détruite, mais j'ai réussi à remettre en place et fermer les plais ainsi que ses poumons qui étaient légèrement touchés. J'ai pu extraire Le reste du chakra de Kyûbi qui brûlait ses organes. Il survivra, mais il gardera des cicatrices pour le restant de sa vie et… » Elle se tût à la fin, ne sachant pas s'y elle devrait leur dire.

« Mais quoi Tsunade ! » Dit cette fois Minato. Il était choqués d'apprendre les dégâts que son fils à subit et qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir.

« Ils vont mieux vous le montrez. » Dit-elle en faisons signe de la suivre.

Quand il rentre dans la pièce, ils eurent plusieurs chambres avec quelques passions. Quand ils sont arrivaient en face de la chambre de Narumi, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Kushina voulait aller la prendre, mais Tsunade lui dit ne pas la déranger et la laisser reposer. A contrecœur la femme rousse hocha la tête. Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre de Naruto, Minato et Kushina étaient choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient.

 **. . . Musique Début : Naruto sadness and sorrow. . .**

Leur fils avait la bouche couvert par un masque d'oxygène relié à une machine, respirant faiblement. Le torse recouvert de bandages qui laissés déjà échapper quelque traces de sang. La sueur sur tout le corps en raison du fait qu'il vient d'échapper il y a quelques minutes de la mort.

Minato avait de grands yeux complets horrifié de ce qu'il voyait. Kushina mi ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier et avait des larmes sortant des yeux.

« Les blessures qu'il a reçu étaient si profondes qu'ils ont touchés ses bobines de chakra aux point de presque les détruire. Les réseaux qui permettent au chakra de circuler dans tout le corps sont presque déchirés au niveau du torse ainsi que ses tenketsu (point vital). Il sera à peine capable de faire mouler son chakra et seulement capable d'utilisai des faibles jutsus. De plus, il devrait normalement avoir un immense chakra pour son âge à cause de son sang d'Uzumaki, mais les dommages qu'il a reçu l'empêche d'utiliser correctement son chakra et lui donne un niveau plus bas qu'un civil. S'il essaye de malaxer trop de chakra, au-delà de ce que son corps peut supporter, non seulement il ne sera pas capable d'utiliser, mais il causera une grande douleur. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça Minato et Kushina, mais Naruto ne pourra jamais utiliser son chakra comme un ninja. » Dit Tsunade.

Les deux parents étaient complétement figées et horrifier de ce qu'ils entendaient. Par leurs fautes, Naruto était presque mort et maintenant il ne pourra probablement jamais devenir un shinobi. Ils se sentaient coupable de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, surtout Minato qui était le plus prôche, mais le chakra du Neuf-Queues apparue soudaine et après un simple combat, les avaient le surprit.

« N'y… n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de réparer son réseaux comme avant ? » Bégaya Minato désespéré.

« Si Naruto s'exerce continuellement son chakra, ses réseaux se remettront en place d'ici quelques années. Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, selon mes estimations, il lui fondra presque 20 ans pour utiliser normalement son chakra et même avec mon aide pour accélérer la guérison, il aura besoins de 10 ans. S'il devient ninja, il risque de se faire tuer avant de pouvoir utiliser correctement son chakra. » Dit-elle attristée, se souvenant de la mort de son frère Nawaki et son amant Dan mort durant leur mission et qui ne pouvaient réaliser leurs rêves de devenir Hokage.

Minato and Kushine ne disent rien juste hochent la tête et de laisser la princesse des limaces partir. Les deux parents regardent pendants plusieurs minute leur fils immobile pensant à ce qu'ils devraient faire. Devraient ils laissaient Naruto devenir un ninja avec ses frères et sœurs aux risques de se faire tuer ou le laissai rester un civil.

Un bruit des pats arrête leurs pensées et tournent la tête pour voir Jiraya arriver avec le visage attristé.

« Jiraya-sensei ! Que faite vous ici ? » Dit Minato légèrement surprit de voir son professeur.

« Je suis venue quand j'ai entendu parler de l'incident avec Naruto et Narumi. Que s'est-il passait ? » Minato lui raconte les évènements de la journée, quand lui et Kushina avaient décidés de commencer l'entrainement de Naruto et Mito, qui à éveillée les chaînes de chakra en diamant, la libération du chakra de Kyûbi et l'état de Naruto. Jiraya ne pouvait s'empêchant de soupirait, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas être là plus tôt pour évitait l'incident. « Je vois ! Je suis désole de ce qu'il est arrivé à Naruto. » Dit-il.

« Je vous remercie Sensei. Je suis heureux qu'il ait survécu, mais maintenant il ne pourra pas utiliser son chakra comme les autres enfants avant plusieurs années. » Dit l'Hokage tristement.

« Et au prit d'une grande douleur ! » Ajouta sa femme qui tressaillit à la pensé que son bébé souffrira s'il utilise trop de chakra.

« C'est de ma faute ! Si jamais réagit plutôt ! » Dit Minato à la fois triste et en colère. Triste pour ce qu'il est arrivé à son fils et en colère de n'avoir rien fait. Il était l'homme le plus rapide du monde et pourtant il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter sa fille à attaquer son frère. Il était une honte pour son titre Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha).

« Non Minato-kun, il est notre fautent à tous les deux. Nous sommes ses parents et pourtant nous n'avons pas réussi à protéger notre fils. » Répondit sa femme se sentant aussi coupable que son mari.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi ? » Dit Jiraya choquant les deux autres adultes.

« Que veux-tu dire ? ! » Exclama la rousse maintenant en colère.

« Minato, Kushina, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit il y a un an, à propos de la prophétie. » Dit-il que son élève et sa femme qui hochent la tête. « Avec la découverte d'aujourd'hui, il n'y aucun doute que les enfants de la prophétie sont Minato, Menma, Mito et Narumi. Je sais que vous aviez décidés de mettre les quatre enfants dans la même équipe avec Kushina comme sensei. Mais maintenant que nous avons qu'ils sont les élus sauf Naruto, leurs vis ne seront jamais normales et ils pourraient même être dangereux. L'état de Naruto pourrait être un signe qu'il ne devra pas être avec eux car il pourra mettre en danger lui et ses frères et soeurs car il n'a assez puissant pour les suivre. » Répondit-il.

« Mais durant son combat avec Narumi, il a montré qu'il pouvait la tenir tête. » Répondit Kushina, bien qu'elle et son mari se demandent toujours comment leur fils avait cette force sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Jiraya haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Il a eu de la chance Kushina. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il soit plus puissant que Narumi qui a reçu une formation pendant une année. »

« Mais il pourra toujours être un ninja ? » Répond la rousse.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne devrai pas. Je dis que vous ne devriez pas le mettre pas le mettre dans la même équipe avec ses frères et sœurs, car ils devront le protégeai constamment et pourrai les mettre ont dangers. » Dit-il avant de tourner et de commencer à partir, mais les regarde une dernière fois pour dire. « Je reviendrai dans quelque jours pour la formation de Menma, Mito et Narumi. » Puis il disparait dans un Shunshin no Jutsu.

Après quelques minutes de silence dans la salle, Kushina décide de parler.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Minato-kun ? Si Naruto devient un shinobi, nous pourrions lui donner des missions de rang D, le temps qu'il guérie de ses blessures. » Mais le Yondaime secoua la tête.

« Cet impossible Kushina. Je ne peux pas formai une équipe et leur donnai uniquement des faibles missions à cause de Naruto. De plus, aucun sensei ne voudra le prendre dans ce cas. Surtout qu'ils ne pourront jamais passer l'examen de chûnin avec seulement des missions de rang D. » Dit-il d'un tant triste.

« Donc ? » Dit Kushina connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Il me fait mal de le dire, mais il vaut mieux que Naruto ne devient jamais ninja. » Kushina ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête avec des larmes. Elle espérait qu'il était le meilleur choix pour leur fils.

Inconnus d'eux, Naruto était éveillé depuis quelques temps malgré les blessures. Au début il était confus du lieu où il se trouvait quand il s'est souvenu de ce qui s'était passé, il y quelques heures et réalise qu'il était dans l'hôpital. Il avait entendu la discutions entres Tsunade, ses parents et Jiraya. Il était choqués d'apprendre qu'il ne pourra pas utiliser correctement sont chakra, et qu'il était maintenant plus faible qu'un civil, mais ce qu'il lui a fait le plus mal était que ses parents avaient décidés qu'il ne deviendra jamais ninja, sans même lui demander et essayer.

Ne pourra pas-t-il être avec ses frères et sœurs et s'entrainer ensemble ?

Ne pourra pas-t-il être dans la même équipe que ses frères et sœurs ?

Ne pourra pas-t-il être assez puissant pour protéger ceux qu'il aime ?

Ne pourra pas-t-il être réaliser ses rêves ?

Ne pourra pas-t-il être Hokage ?

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser des larmes s'échapper des yeux.

 **. . . Musique Fin : Naruto sadness and sorrow. . .**

 **Prochain Chapitre :** **Douleur** **et Persévérance**

 **Omake : Concours de Ramen.**

Les quatre quadruples étaient dans leur restaurent préféré, d'Ichiraku Ramen. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, car ils sont décidés de faire un concours du plus gros mangeur de ramen.

« Bien les enfants, êtes-vous près ! » Demanda Teuchi avec un sourire, regardant les quadruples en tant qu'abrite à leurs demandent. A côté de lui se trouve Ayame souriant aussi.

« Haï ! » Exclamas enthousiasme les quatre Namikaze Uzumaki.

« Cette fois je vais gagner ! » Dit Menma.

« Ne rêve pas ototo (petit-frère), tu ne pourras pas me dépasser ! » Contrat Naruto avec un sourire rusé.

« Je vois que vous avez hâte de manger. Dans ce cas ne perdant pas plus de temps. » Dit le chef en levant le bras avant de le baisser. « GO ! »

 **~ Plus Tard / Maison des Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

Kushina était tranquillement lire un livre sur le canapé, quand soudain…

Toc toc

La femme rousse se dirige vers la porte extérieure et quand elle l'ouvre, elle vit Ayame debout qui était nerveuse.

« Bonjour Kushina-sama, belle journée ! » Dit la fille de Teuchi au donnant un sourire nerveux.

« Ayame-chan ? Ça va bien, mais pourquoi tu es ici ? » Demanda l'adulte confuse.

« Euh vous voyez, les quadruples aux fait un concours du plus gros mangeur de ramen, mais il y a eu un petit problème ! » Dit-elle qui commencer à transpirer difficilement.

« Qu'est-il arrivait à mes enfants ! » Hurla Kushina inquiète.

« Eh bien ! »

 **~ Hôpital ~**

Dans une salle de repos, les quadruples se trouvaient tousses allongés chacun sur des lits. La chose quand peut remarquer était que tous les quatre avaient le ventre gonflés ressemblant à des ballons, apparemment ils avaient abusés de la nourriture divine avant d'être amenés à l'hôpital par Teuchi.

« J'ai trop mangé ! » Dit une petite Narumi avec les joues gonflées.

« On a toussent trop mangés Narumi-chan ! » Répondit Mito dans le même état.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de continuer, alors qui nous avions le ventre plein ! » Ajouta Naruto. Ils étaient rassasiés après avoir mangés 10 bols de ramen, mais étaient toujours à égalité. Ils avaient fini par craquer avant de finir le double.

« Ça ne change rien, c'est moi qui est gagné ! » Exclama Menma qui tente de se relever, mais était difficile à cause de sa condition physique actuelle.

« Non c'est moi qui a gagné ! » Cria Narumi.

« Nous n'avons même pas pu finir le vingtième bol. C'est un match nul. » Dit Mito.

Menma allé répondre quand soudain la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaitre une Kushina furieuse avec ses cheveux balançant en l'air en prenant la forme de neuf queux.

Les quatre enfants transpirant nerveusement en voyant leur mère en colère. Ils auraient courus s'ils n'avaient pas le ventre gonfler, qui les empêchaient même de se tenir debout. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient est de penser à une chose…

* Merde ! *

Ils allaient rester plus longtemps que prévu dans l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Q.1 – Devrais-je mettre des personnages d'autres univers (manga, comics, film…) ou rester juste avec Naruto ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient à me donner votre avis.**


	3. Douleur et Persévérance

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto ».**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne année tout le monde et plains de veux pour 2017 :)**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser à tout le monde pour changer encore une fois le titre du précédent chapitre. Je voulais faire peu de texte afin de mettre tout dans un seul chapitre, mais même alors il y avait trop de mots, de plus j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire et il serait dommage de tout gâcher.**

 **Il sera donc le prochain chapitre (j'espère) que la vie de Naruto changera ainsi que pour tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu : Nom Japonais

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

Précédemment

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade et Jiraya avaient discutés de la future formation des quadruples Namikaze. Jiraya a alors parlé d'une prophétie dans laquelle une grande menace approche et que seul quatre élus pourront l'arrêter.

1 an plus tard, Minato et Kushina décident d'entrainer Naruto et Mito. Durant son combat contre Menma, Mito réveillait ses chaînes de chakra en diamant, mais un accident terrible se produit durant le combat entre Narumi et Naruto et endommage le réseau de chakra du blond.

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Douleur** **et Persévérance**

 **~ 2 ans et demi plus tard / Avec Naruto ~**

Depuis le jour de l'incident, la vie de Naruto a radicalement changé pour le pire.

Pour commencer, les villageois avaient appris pour son état, au début ils étaient inquiet pour lui, et demandaient s'il allait bien, mais avec le temps leurs inquiétudes à étaient remplacés par les insultent et les moqueries. Apparemment ils n'aimaient pas que l'un des enfants de leur cher héros soit faible et ils trouvaient amusant d'avoir un bouc émissaire quand ils étaient frustrés ou ennuyés. Ils sont commencés à l'appelles {l'échec des frères et sœurs}, {le faux fils du Yondaime} ou {La honte du clan Namikaze}, certains aux même pensaient qu'il était la réincarnation de Kyûbi à cause de ses marques de moustaches sur ses joues, mais ses derniers étaient les plus idiots du village car ses frères et sœurs avaient aussi les même marques. Il avait subi quelques attaquent du village pour soit disant {se débarrasser de la mauvaise herbe} ou {les faibles n'ont pas le droit de faire partir du village le plus puissant des Nations Elémentaires}, mais il avait toujours réussi à les battre ou fuir à temps.

Et pour sa famille… les choses aussi au radicalement changé.

La famille qui était autrefois la plus heureuse n'existe plus.

Depuis l'accident, son père et sa mère se sont concentraient de plus en plus sur ses frères et sœurs, au point de l'oublier complètement, son anniversaire qui était le même jour que ses frères et sœurs, sa nourriture, le laissant seul à la maison quand ils faisaient une sortie de familles. Il leur avait parlé des insultes et des attaques du village, mais ses parents ne l'écoutaient pas ou croyaient qu'il montait pour attirer l'attention avant qu'ils ordonnent d'aller dans sa chambre.

Jiraya se concentrait uniquement sur Menma, Mito et Narumi afin de les préparais pour leurs destin avec leur père. Il ne pensait pas grand-chose de Naruto, juste qu'il était faible, même sans son handicap et ne valait pas la peine de se concentrait dessus.

Tsunade entrainée aussi les trois jeunes Namikaze et Uzumaki quand elle avait le temps et n'était pas à l'hôpital. Elle avait tentée de leur apprendre à contrôler parfaitement leurs chakras, mais il était très difficile à cause de leurs immense réservent. Elle ne regardait pas souvent Naruto car elle était occupé soit sur la formation ou à l'hôpital.

Ses frères et sœurs aussi avaient aussi changés depuis ce jour.

Menma qui admirait son grand frère autrefois, avait fini par le détester, croyait qu'il était un échec et une honte pour la famille. Les années d'être gâté et de le laisser faire tous ce qu'il voulait l'on rendu arrogant et d'avoir un complexe de supériorité et d'infériorité.

Mito avait aussi changée, le fait qu'elle était bien plus intelligente et plus mature qu'un enfant de son âge, même un Nara. Lui donnait l'impression d'être supérieur aux autres et de croire qu'elle avait toujours raison, surtout par rapport à Menma, Narumi et principalement Naruto, qu'elle croyait qu'il était un enfant idiot qui ne prend rien on sérieux.

La seule qui n'a pas changée fut Narumi, qui gardait toujours son sourire lumineux et voyait le bon côté des gens. Elle s'était sentie très coupable sur l'état de son grand-frère et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, Naruto lui avait dit qu'il ne l'on voulait pas et qu'il l'aimait entant qu'avant. Cependant elle pensée que son frère ainé était faible car n'avait pas reçus de formation avec leurs parents et agie un peu surprotectrice sur lui.

Le {Trio Namikaze} nouvellement nommé par le village, étaient considérés comme des prodiges, aussi talentueux que leur parents sinon plus, alors que Naruto était considéré comme l'échec de la famille. Mais ce que personnes ne savait ou ne voulait pas savoir, était que l'ainé des Namikaze était de plus puissant des quatre, même avec ses bobines de chakra détruites, il était toujours au-dessus, son intelligence était aussi élever, bien plus que Mito.

Malgré que son père avait décidé, qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un ninja soit disant {pour son bien}. Il n'a jamais relâché sa formation, au contraire il la renforcer dans l'espoir de guérir de ses blessures plus rapidement, Il avait demandé parfois à ses parent de l'entrainer avec ses frères et sœurs ou du moins lui laisser un clone pour l'apprendre, mais ils sont toujours refusé, ne voulant pas perdre du temps. Apparemment ils ne croyaient pas qu'il avait le moindre talent et son combat contre Narumi était effectivement de la chance comme l'a dit Jiraya. Les shinobis qui étaient en courant de son était pensaient qu'il n'avait pas sa place entant que ninja et l'insultaient. Mais Naruto n'a jamais abandonné et c'était fait la promesse à lui-même qu'un jour, qu'il deviendra Hokage et montrera à toussent sa valeur.

Ce que personnes ne savait, est que Naruto c'était préinscrit à l'académie ninja sur une fausse identité afin que ses parents l'empêche de devenir shinobi. Il pensait qu'une fois devenus genin, ses parent ses frères et sœurs reconnaitront qu'ils avaient torts et qu'ils pourraient redevenir une famille comme avant.

Même après leurs négligences et la douleur, Il était toujours prêt à les pardonnais, car ils étaient sa famille.

Actuellement le jeune blond est sur son lieu d'entrainement habituel s'exercent sur son taijutsu. Depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses grandes réserves de chakra, il était très limité sur son ninjutsu et ne pouvait plus compter sur son Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (1), qu'il avait pris le parchemin dans la chambre de ses parents, lui permettant d'améliorer son expérience durant l'entrainement et d'apprendre plus rapidement. Il avait décidé de mettre son entrainement sur son taijutsu, fuinjutsu, quelque chose qui était simple pour lui grâce à son sang d'Uzumaki, dans il était maintenant niveaux 2, récemment le bukijutsu, principalement le kenjutsu et enfin le genjutsu, un domaine où sa famille ne s'exercent pas ou ne pouvaient pas à cause de leur immense chakra qui rend le contrôle difficile.

Malgré de ne pas avoir reçu quelqu'un pour l'instruire, Naruto était un bon autodidacte, capable d'apprendre très vite de ses erreurs et une bonne analyse attentives. Il pouvait mémoriser presque à la perfection les mouvements d'autrui et les reproduire à l'identique. Même les jutsu qu'il observait discrètement quand il regardait des shinobis les utiliser, ressemblant assez au Sharingan, mais ne pouvais pas prédire les mouvements ou copier exactement les techniques.

« Na… Naruto-Kun. » Bégaya légèrement une voix douce.

L'ainé des quadruples arrêta son entrainement et tourne la tête pour regarder la personne qui lui parla.

La personne est une jeune fille de son âge, les cheveux courts bleu foncé, la peau pâle et des yeux blanc comme des perles, presque comme s'y elle était aveugle, mais n'était pas le cas. Elle porte une veste vert clair manches longs qu'elle remonte jusqu'à ses coudes, un symbole représentant une flamme rouge sur un cercle jeune qui est sur sa poitrine gauche, par-dessous un t-shirt noir, un pantalon de couleur lavande et des sandales standards

Il était Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière du clan Hyûga et l'une des seuls amis de Naruto.

I ans, Naruto l'avait sauvé de certains garçons plus âgés, qui l'intimidaient à cause de son Byakugan. Naruto les avaient remis à leurs places et depuis se jours, Naruto et Hinata son devenu amis, mais inconnu du blond, Hinata à développer un béguin pour son saveur, mais celui-ci était trop dense pour le remarquer. En file du temps Naruto l'aide à la rendre plus confiante en elle-même et s'entrainer ensemble. Elle était aussi la seule à connaitre la véritable force de Naruto. Les deux finissent par ce connaitre l'un de l'autre, leurs amitiés grandi et Hinata tombe complétement amoureuse de Naruto, mais n'avait jamais le courage de lui avouer.

« Oh ! Hinata-chan que fais-tu ici ? » Demande Naruto surprit de voir son amie.

« Je… suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Naruto-kun ! » Bégaya légèrement Hinata avec les joues roses.

C'est vrai, il est le 10 Octobre, la date de la défaite de Kyûbi et les naissances des quadruples Namikaze. Normalement les enfants seraient fous de joyeux le jour de leur anniversaire, mais pas Naruto. Ses parents toujours fêtes l'anniversaires de Menma, Mito et Narumi, mais pas le sien, ses frères et sœurs recevais des tonnes de cadeaux au point que certains n'ont jamais étaient utilisés. Naruto ne recevais rien à part des attaques du village, soit disant {finir ce que le Yondaime a commencé}.

« Je te remercie Hinata-chan, mais ce n'était pas la peine de venir ici ! » Dit Naruto grattant l'arrière de sa tête en lui donnant un sourire.

« N… non… je voulais vraiment te voir et aussi te donner un cadeau ! » Répondit-elle, rougissant encore plus en voyant le sourire du blond.

Cela surprit Naruto de recevoir quelque chose le jour de son anniversaire, il était bien la première fois quand lui donne un cadeau depuis ses 5 ans.

La jeune Hyûga fouilla dans sa poche de son pantalon et sorti une boite beige cylindrique.

« Il s'agit d'une crème utilisée par mon clan qui permet de soigner rapidement les blessures légères. Comme tu te blesses souvent durant tes entrainements, je me suis dit que cela pourrait aider. » Dit-elle en lui tendant la boîte.

« C'est vrai ! Merci beaucoup Hinata-chan ! Tu es la meilleure ! » Exclama joyeusement Naruto prenant son amie sur son étreinte, surprenant cette dernière avant que son visage ne devient rouge.

Après quelques secondes, l'ainé des Namikaze relâche son amie qui avait toujours le visage rouge.

« De… de… de… rien ! Je voulais te le donner ce soir, mais… mais les anciens on organiser une réunion que je… je ne peux pas rater ! » Bégaya Hinata tristement, sachant que Naruto aller être encore seul durant la fête.

Naruto ne dit rien mais hocha la tête tristement. Il savait que la position de l'héritier était compliquée, qui avait de lourdes tâches, des responsabilités, surtout du clan Hyûga, qui était très stricte sur les traditions et la politique. Naruto n'avait pas ce genre de problème car ses deux clans était très peu nombres, ses parents, lui, ses frères et sœurs étaient presque les seuls membres vivent. La plupart des Uzumaki était morts durant la seconde grande guerre ninja et le clan Namikaze était tout récent.

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas grave Hinata-chan ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu te souviennes de mon anniversaire, plus personne ne le fait depuis 2 ans ! » Dit-il en mettant la boîte dans sa poche. A cette mention, les yeux de la jeune fille plissèrent légèrement à la dernière phrase.

« Est-ce que tes parents t'ignore toujours Naruto-kun ! » Dit-elle d'une voie étonnamment froide, se souvenant de l'histoire entre Naruto et sa famille.

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Hinata-chan, je suis sûr qu'un jour ils finiront par voir que je ne suis pas l'enfant faible et fragile qu'ils imaginent. Surtout quand je deviendrai un ninja ! » Dit-il confiant.

« Mais s'y ton père te retire ton statu de ninja en se servons de son autorité. » Dit-elle. Naruto lui avait raconté sur sa fausse identité pour l'académie ninja et elle était ravie d'apprendre qu'il pourra devenir ninja, mais elle avait encore des doutes sur l'efficacité du plan.

« Il n'aura pas le choix. Il existe une loi qui dit que même une personne souffrant d'un handicap peu devenir ninja s'il réussit l'examen de genin, même si c'est sur une fausse inscription. Se lieux est un village militaire, gouverner par des ninjas, mon père à bon être le Hokage, il ne peut pas décider seule l'avenir d'un shinobi, il devra discuter avec le conseil. Mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il aille jusque-là. » Répondit-il.

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Mmh, tu as dit quelque chose Hinata-chan ? »

« Heu… rien, rien… ! » Dit-elle rapidement en levant les mains pour faire signe qu'il n'y avait rien.

« D'accord… mmh… Ne, Hinata-chan que dirait tu de rester avec moi ! » Proposa Naruto avec un sourire innocent.

« Qu… quoi ! Toi et moi… ensemble ! »Bégaya de nouveau la jeune fille, pensant que son ami aller lui avouer son amour.

« Oui ! Je voudrais que nous nous entrainions ensembles ! » Dit-il en claquant ses poings, brisant les espoirs d'Hinata.

« D'ac… D'accords Naruto-kun. » Dit-elle calmement se préparent à combattre, mais intérieurement elle pleurait des larmes d'anime.

Pourquoi devait-il être si naïf et innocent.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard / Maison des Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

Il était tard quand la fête a commencé pour l'anniversaire des {triples Namikaze}. Tous le mondes étaient dans le salon, les amis de Minato et de Kushina étaient toussent invités ainsi que leurs enfants.

Naruto était revenue quelque minute plus tôt, après sa formation avec Hinata, mais comme d'habitude tout le monde l'oubli, il remarqua que tous les adultes discutaient entre eux et les enfants jouent ensemble. Sur le coin de la pièce, Naruto pouvait voir une vingtaine de cadeaux, sans doute pour ses frères et sœurs. Il lui faisait mal d'être encore négligé, mais il évité de le montrer.

« Allez les enfants ! Il est temps d'ouvrir vos cadeaux ! » Exclama joyeusement Kushina, attirant l'attention de tout le monde avant des cris de joies de ses trois jeunes enfants.

Pendant une heure, les trois Menma, Mito et Narumi déballer leurs cadeaux, recevant des jouer, des vêtements, quelques kunaïs, shurikens et des parchemins. Puis fut le tour de Jiraya qui invoque un crapaud orange avec des tâches vertes tenant un grand rouleau rouge avec les bords jeune sur sa longue.

« Maintenant Menma approche toi ? » Le roux fait comme dit le sannin, mais confus. « Après une long discussion avec les crapauds, tes parents et moi, nous avons décidés que tu deviendra le nouveau invocateur des crapauds et mon successeur pour le titre de sannin. » Dit-il avec un sourire fière, surprenant tous les gens dans la salle. Tous le mondes savaient que le maître des espion commencé à se faire vieux et qu'il devra prendre un héritier, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il choisirait l'un des enfants de son élève.

Menma était le plus choqués, il n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir l'invocation des crapauds comme son père et son sensei. Mais sa surprise fut bientôt remplacée par un sourire.

« Merci beaucoup l'Ermite-pas-net ! »

« JE T'AI DIT 100 FOIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER PAR CE NOM ! » Hurla le sannin avant de redevenir calme. « Menma sache une chose très importante. Les invocations animales ne sont pas des outils que tu peux utiliser comme des boucliers ou des appâts et les jetés ensuite. Ce sont des créatures avec qui tu te lies et tu leur remets t'as confiance et tas vie. » Dit-il d'un air très grave.

« Je te promets que je n'abuserai pas et ils pourront comptai sur moi ! » Dit le roux avant de signer le contrat avec son sang, comme l'exige le rituelle.

« Ensuite, il est à toi Narumi ! Comme Jiraya, j'ai discuté avec les limaces ainsi que tes parents et nous avons convenues que tu seras la nouvelle invocatrice et la prochaine à me succéder ! » Dit Tsunade en déroulant un parchemin de ma même taille que celle des crapauds, mais celui-ci était blanc avec les bords bleu. Une fois encore tout le monde était surprit, mais avait vite comprit la raison. Cependant avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, Shikaku Nara parla.

L'homme avait deux cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage, les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval hérissés, des yeux foncés sombres avec un regard paresseux et une barbiche. Il était habillé d'un kimono de couleur claire et un haori avec le symbole du clan sur le dos qui représente un cercle en noir avec trois lignes en forme de vague, trois lignes verticales.

« Tsunade-sama, aussi gênant que cela puisse paraitre, Shizune n'est-elle pas votre successeur ? » Dit-il en regardant la nièce du défunt amant de la sannin. Elle avait la peau claire, de taille moyenne, des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur qui descend jusqu'aux épaules. Possédant un long kimono bleu-noir avec des bords blancs, maintenu fermé par une obi blanc, et des sandales à bout ouvert avec des talons bas.

« Oui et non ! Shizune me remplacera dans la médecine. Elle n'est pas intéresser par les combat et préfère aider les gens en les soignant et elle ne possède pas assez de chakra pour utiliser le Sennin Modo (2). Je pense que Narumi sera plus qualifié pour le titre sannin, d'autant plus que j'espère lui apprendre à augmenter sa force avec son chakra. »

Personne n'a remarqua Jiraya qui trésaille, se souvenant d'avoir presque frôlé la mort quand il voulait jeter un coup d'ouille dans les bains des femmes et avait reçus un coup de poing de Tsunade. Il pouvait juste espérer que Narumi ne devienne pas une mini-Tsunade.

« Merci beaucoup Baa-chan, je ne te décevrai pas ! » Exclama joyeusement la petite blonde qui voulait faire un câlin a sa marraine, mais celle-ci frappa sur la tête de la blonde avec son poings.

« COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA TE DIRE DE NE PAS M'APPELER PAR CE NOM ! » Cria la sannin en colère avant de se calmer et de laissai Narumi signer le contrat. « Je voudrais aussi vous donnez à tous les trois un livre que j'ai écrit moi-même qui contient en détail le corps humain, les organes, les muscles, les matières avec lesquelles le corps est composé, les bobines de chakra, les emplacements des tenketsu (Point Vital), les Hachimon (Huit Portes), les bases du ninjutsu médical et d'autres renseignement qui pourront vous aidez dans la vie actives de ninja. » Dit-elle en montrant un grand livre qui avait facilement plus de 1000 pages.

En regardant le livre, Menma, Narumi ne voulaient même pas commençaient à lire la première page. Mito ne voyez pas un grand intérêt pour apprendre cette art, car elle pense qu'il est plus approprié pour les ninjas médecin ou se qui voulait le devenir. Naruto fut le seul intéressé, certes il y avait déjà des bouquins de médecine dans la bibliothèque, mais celui-ci était fait par le plus grand médecin du monde. Il pourrait être un avantage dans les missions, il permettra non seulement d'apportai les premiers soins, mais aussi durant un combat au frappant les zones les plus sensibles du corps, pour faire plus de dégâts avec peu d'effort, peut-être même l'aider à accélérer sa guérison de ses bobines.

Il pouvait voir ses frères et sœurs qui n'étaient pas passion de le lire, ce qui l'arranger car il pourra prendre le livre sans que personne ne remarque.

« Mito-chan, il est à ton tour ! » Dit Kushina qui tenait un Katana dans le fourreau étaient blanc, avec le symbole Uzumaki au bout du le fourreau, les tresses autour de la poigner et la cordelette sur le fourreau étaient bleu, la garde était en or ainsi que le bout. « Voici Hananamida (Larme Brillante), l'arme ancestral appartenant à notre famille presque aussi longtemps que le clan a existé. Sur la lame il y a une lettre qui dit {Seul la personne qui aime sa famille pourra manier cette arme et d'être le digne héritier du clan Uzumaki}. Il appartenait autrefois à mon grand-père, Katsuo Uzumaki, le Shodaime Uzukage, avant de me le transmettre et maintenant il est à ton tour Mito-chan. » Dit-elle, se souvenant quand elle avait reçu la katana juste avant de quitter son village natal, Uzushiogakure (Village Caché des Remous) dans Uzu no Kuni (le Pays des Tourbillons). Au début elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait remettre l'arme à ses quatre enfant, mais quand Mito a éveillé ses chaines, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que sa fille était l'héritière d'Hananamida.

Les adultes dans la salle pouvaient se souvenir de la puissance de cette arme quand Kushina l'utilisé, l'Hananamid était un puissant katana, dépassant facilement les armes des Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shû (Sept Épéistes Ninja de la Brume) ou Kusanagi, dans les ninjas de Kiri et de Kumo en tentaient de la volé, mais ont échoués.

Tsunade se rappelle quand sa grand-mère, Mito Uzumaki, la parlée du célèbre Katana qui appartenait autrefois à son père avant que celui-ci ne le donne à Katsuo. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit, que si une personne qui n'avait pas du sang Uzumaki ou qui n'était pas digne serait repoussé violement par l'arme elle-même s'il tente de la prendre. Il était la raison pour laquelle personne ne pouvait la voler. Mais dans l'esprit de la reine des limaces, il n'y avait aucun doute que Mito était une vrai Uzumaki qui aimée sa famille.

Pour la jeune rousse, elle était en choque, elle n'aurait jamais cru recevoir Hananamida, serte elle était plus mature, et plus intelligente que ses frères et sœurs, mais elle pensé que ça serait Narumi, car elle prenait plus le concept d'aimer sa famille.

Elle ne voulait pas avouée, mais elle se sentait un peu jalouse que Menma et Narumi reçoivent l'une des plus puissantes invocations du monde et pensée que ses parents aller faire moins attention à elle comme avant sa formation, mais maintenant elle était heureuse que sa mère lui transmette son arme.

Elle prit le katana et au moment où elle dégaine le Katana…

CRYYYYYYYYYYYYE !

Un bruit ressemblant à des centaines d'hurlement, pris tout le monde par surprise suivit par Mito repoussée brutalement par l'arme qui était entourée par une énergie bleu électrique.

Personne de disaient rien ou parlaient, trop abasourdit par la scène, jusqu'à…

« MITO-CHAN ! » Cria Kushina et Minato, ses précipitant vers leur enfant vérifiant s'y elle aller bien.

« Que ce-t-il passé ? » Demanda Inoichi Yamanaka confit, un homme blond en forme queue de cheval qui descend sur son dos, hérissés sur le dessus, yeux bleu-vert et des joues un peu creusés. Portant un habille d'un costume noir et un haori rouge sans manches.

« Hananamida la repoussée ce qui veut dire… » Commença son ami, Chôza Akimichi d'incrédule. Un homme de grande taille et grassouillet avec de longs cheveux roux hérissés et marques violettes sur ses joues. Portant un costume noir et un bandeau blanc noué autour de sa tête.

« Que Mito n'est pas digne de la manier ! » Termine Shikaku en murmurant un {gênant}.

« Je ne le croit pas ! Mito-chan aime sa famille ! » Cria Kushina, réussissant à soulever sa fille, qui avait quelque trace de poussière. « Il n'y a aucune raison qu'Hananamida ne la choisi pas ! » Elle regarde l'arme qui était toujours entourée par l'aura. Kushina tente de saisir par la poigner, mais quand elle le fait…

CRYYYYYYYYYYYYE !

Encore une fois, le katana repoussa violement Kushina, mais son mari l'attrape à temps. Les adultes étaient encore plus en états de choqués. Comment est-il possible. Kushina avait toujours réussi à utiliser le Katana sans problème, mais maintenant il la repousse. Personnes ne pouvaient comprendre encore moins Kushina. Mito et Menma se sont précipiter vers leur mère pour voir s'elle aller bien.

« Kushina-chan tout va bien ! » Cria son mari inquiet.

« O… oui… mais je ne comprends pas ? J'ai toujours réussi à utiliser Hananamida, comme s'il faisait partie de moi, alors pourquoi il me refuse maintenant ? » Demanda confuse et attrister la rousse.

Les autres personnes dans la salle se posés la même, certains pensés que le joint dans l'arme était défectueux. Bien que Shikaku avait une idée mais elle était ridicule. Le katana repousse toutes personnes qui ne sont pas Uzumaki ou celle-ci qui ne respecte pas le code morale du clan, mais il n'était pas logique, Kushina aimer ses enfants, l'un entant que l'autres tout comme Mito, il n'y avait aucun sens.

Soudain quelque chose se produit qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

« NARUMI NON ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! » Hurla Kushina en voyant sa plus jeune fille qui se dirigée vers le katana.

Narumi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand elle a vue l'arme, elle sentie une drôle de sensation, comme si le katana l'appelé et lui dit de la prendre. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle a fait comme l'arme le dit et se rapproche.

Et quand elle prend la poigner…

Il ne se passe rien…

Encore une fois, la salle était silencieuse, ils pensaient qu'Hananamida leurrait repoussé comme pour sa mère et sa sœur, mais il n'a pas fait. Certains se demande pourquoi elle avait risquée de prendre le katana après avoir vu ce qu'il vient de se produire.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais en dirait bien que Narumi est devenue la nouvelle propriétaire d'Hananamida ? » Dit Tsunade encore choquée et confuse.

« NARUMI ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas le toucher le katana ! Que serait-il passé s'il avait tenté de te repoussée ! » Exclama Kushina, à la fois inquiète et en colère, qui surprit la petite blonde. Il était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa mère si en colère.

« Je suis désolée Kaa-chan, mais j'ai entendu le sabre m'appeler et sa était plus fort que moi, je devais le prendre. » Répondit-elle. Cela a surpris Kushina, car elle n'avait jamais pensais que l'arme pouvait communiquer avec l'utilisateur, elle savait qu'ils existaient des armes pouvant contenir une âme ou quelque chose qui se rapproche, mais les seule que la rousse connaissait étaient les armes des Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shû.

« Tout va bien Kushina-chan, Narumi-chan n'a rien de blesser, c'est tout ce qui importe. »Dit Minato tentant de calmer sa femme.

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire Minato-kun, nous voulions donner l'héritage Uzumaki à Mito et celui de Namikaze à Narumi ? » Demanda Kushina ne se rendant pas compte que la salle était de nouveau silencieuse après cette révélation.

« Vous voulez faire quoi ! » Exclama une femme avec des cheveux bruns hérissés, les élèves en forme de fente, les dents et les ongles canines allongées. Elle a aussi le clan des. Elle un costume noir des marques de crocs rouge sur ses joues, ainsi que des marques sur ses yeux et une teinte foncée de rouge à lèvres violet. Tsume Inuzuka l'une des meilleurs amies de Kushina.

La matriarche Uzumaki regarde tout le monde confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de sa bêtise et lâcha un {oups}.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Soupira Minato avant de continuer. « Tout le monde votre attention s'il vous plait ! Avec Kushina, nous avions décidez de nommer Mito comme héritière du clan Uzumaki et Narumi l'héritière du clan Namikaze. Mais vus les conditions actuelle, je décide de que Mito sera l'héritière du clan Namikaze et Narumi héritière du clan Uzumaki. Aussi Menma me succédera comme le prochain Godaime (Cinquième) Hokage ! » Finit-il avec un sourire fière.

La salle était muette pendant un moment avant que les gens applaudissent, mais deux personnes se dirigent vers Minato pour lui poser des questions. L'un était Shikaku et l'autre un homme avec des cheveux bruns qui a atteint ses épaules et les yeux d'onyx sombre, avec des plis visibles ci-dessous. Un kimono vert terne avec un symbole sur le dos représentant un ventilateur rouge et blanc et un pantalon gris. Fugaku Uchiwa, chef du clan Uchiwa et du Département de Police de Konoha.

« Est ce même autorisé que tu choisi ton fils comme successeur du titre Hokage, Minato ? » Demanda Shikaku. Alors qu'il n'était pas contre le choix des héritiers, même si son ami était Hokage et avait toute l'autorité sur les shinobis, il ne pouvait pas décider à lui seul qui le précédera. Il devait consulter le conseil avant de prendre une t'elle décision.

« Il a raison Minato, le poste du Hokage ne peut être donné que par l'approbation du Daimyô du Feu. » Ajouta Fugaku, connaissant les lois du village et du pays du feu, qui la même chose pour les autres grands villages.

« Je connais les lois Shikaku et Fugaku, mais je suis sûr que le Daimyô comprendra ma décision, il est pour le mieux que Menma me succède, il est fort, bon et le village l'aime. » Dit-il, mais l'autre raison est que son fils lui a dit que son rêve et de devenir Hokage et de le dépasser. Comme père, Minato voulait aider son fils à réaliser son rêve.

Les deux autres chefs se regardent un moment avant de hochaient la tête et de retournaient auprès de leurs femmes.

Pour Mito et Narumi, elles étaient surprissent avant d'être en joueuses de recevoir le titre du clan de leurs parents. Mito était un peu triste et jalouse que Narumi ai reçus l'Hananamida, mais à vite oublier avoir était nommée l'héritière du clan Namikaze.

Mais celui qui était le plus heureux fut Menma, depuis quelques temps il avait pour objectif de dépasser et remplacer son père. Il voyait le titre Hokage comme l'homme le plus fort du village et le plus respecté. Il voulait sortir de l'ombre de son père et de prouver sa force au monde entier. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, maintenant que son père la choisi comme son successeur et était un pas en avant pour son rêve.

Personnes n'avaient entendu le bruit de la porte extérieur fermer brusquement.

 **~ Avec Naruto ~**

 **. . . Musique Début : Naruto Grief And Sorrow. . .**

Tristesse…

Douleurs…

Trahison…

Voilà tout ce que ressentir en ce moment Naruto, courant rapidement sans aucune destination, voulant juste s'éloigner de la maison le plus loin possible. Il pouvait sentir la pluie tombée sur sa peau et le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre, mais il ne faisait pas attention. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça. A leur propre enfant. Non seulement ils le négligent depuis plus de 2 ans, lui interdise de devenir un ninja, mais maintenant ils lui enlèvent son droit d'ainesse. Mais le pire était ce que son père à fait…

Son rêve, celui de devenir Hokage vient de lui être enlevé…

« (Snif)… Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ! (snif)… Qu'est j'ai fait pour le mériter ! Comment peut-il… (Snif)… m'ignoré, oublier mon rêve et décide que… (Snif)… Menma le remplace ! » Dit-il, ne remarquant pas qu'il était dans son terrain d'entrainent secret, à genoux, les larmes coulant des yeux.

 **. . . Musique Fin : Naruto Grief And Sorrow. . .**

« Au dirait que la fête ne s'est pas bien passé encore une fois ! » Dit une voix monotone derrière Naruto. Celui-ci tourne la tête pour voir un adolescent qui avec des yeux onyx noir, des cheveux noirs avec une queue de cheval et le visage encadrée avec une frange, sauf sans front. Il porte une chemise et un pantalon noir avec le symbole du clan Uchiha sur le dos et des bandages beige autour de ses chevilles.

A sa droite est un autre adolescent, les cheveux courts foncés hérissé, yeux noirs. Il porte la même tenue que l'autre adolescent, mais avec un col haut et un tantô attaché sur le côté droit de l'arrière de son épaule tenu par un harnais marron.

A gauche du premier adolescent était une fille du même âge, elle avait aussi des yeux onix noir avec un grain de beauté sous son œil droit et des longs cheveux bruns avec une frange encadrant son visage. Elle portait une chemise sans manches à col haut violet avec le symbole du clan Uchiha sur le dos, un pantalon bleu foncé baggy, un brassard rouge qui couvre son avant-bras droit, et un long gant pourpre qui monte jusqu'à son coude gauche.

« Itachi-nii-san, Shisui-nii-san et Izumi-nee-chan ! » Exclama le blond, surprit de voir ses amis.

Il avait rencontré Itachi il y a un an, lorsque celui-ci a trouvé par hasard le jeune Namikaze après avoir fini une mission, en pleine formation. Itachi savait que l'ainé des quadruples ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra correctement et n'avait soi-disant pas d'avenir entant que ninja, alors le voir s'entrainer seul, il trouvait cela étrange. Il observait pendant quelques heures et a été très surpris de la performance du jeune enfant malgré son handicap, en fait, même dans son état, il était plus fort que la plus part des enfants de son âges, même ses frères et sœurs.

Lorsque Itachi avait décidé de se montrait, Naruto penser que l'Uchiwa aller le dire à ses parent, mais il a était que l'héritier Uchiwa ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il a fallu un long moment, mais Naruto avait fini par lui faire confiance et lui a même dit sa fausse inscription. Par la suite Naruto rencontre shisui, le meilleur ami d'Itachi et Izumi la peti… mmh… mmh… l'amie d'Itachi.

Itachi avait décidé de l'entrainer sur la furtivité et le Genjutsu, Shisui sur le Kenjutsu et le Shurikenjutsu. Ils étaient choqués de voir que Naruto avait un talent pour copier les technique des autres juste en observant, presque comme le sharingan. Izumi avait décidée d'aider Hinata sur le Taijutsu et son style Shurikenjutsu.

« Naruto, si tu nous dis ce qu'il est arrivé ? » Demanda Shishui, plissant légèrement les yeux voyant les larmes dans ses yeux.

Naruto leur expliqué ce qu'il vient de se passer, anniversaire que tout le monde à {encore} oublié, le contrat des crapauds et des limaces pour Menma et Mito, l'héritage qui lui a était retiré pour ses sœurs et son père qui nomme Menma comme le prochain Godaime Hokage. Dirent que les trois Uchiwa étaient choqués fut un euphémisme. Ils étaient conscient de la relation de leur petit frère avec sa famille et le village, mais d'imaginer qu'ils iraient aussi loin, ils ne pouvaient pas le croire.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé Naruto-kun ! » Dit Itachi tristement, mais avant que Naruto puisse parler, il fut pris dans une étreinte.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre Naru-chan, tu as tellement souffert, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nee-chan est là pour t'aider ! » Cria Izumi en larme.

« Heu ! Izumi je crois que là tu es plutôt en train de le tuer ? » Dit Shishui, en voyant le visage de Naruto devenir de plus en plus bleu. La fille uchiwa regarde son petit frère avant de le relâcher, qui prend un grand souffle pour respirer.

« Je sais que cela ne guérira pas complètement la douleur dans ton cœur Naruto-kun, mais nous voulions t'offrir quelque chose pour fêter ton anniversaire. » Dit Itachi, surprenant Naruto.

« Vraiment ! » Cria le blond, heureux que ses grand frères et sœurs n'aient pas oublier son anniversaire.

« Vraiment vraiment ! Je vais commencer ! » Dit Izumi, sortant un objet étrange, qui ressemblé à une poignée noir qui peut être tenue par une main avec un trou sous la garde. Les trois garçons avaient des regards confus quand il entendu un _clic_ et agrandirent les yeux pour voir une lame qui sortant. « Tada ! Un wakizashi (sabre court) rétractable ! » Exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Ahou ! Trop cool Izumi-nee-chan ! Merci beaucoup ! » Cria Naruto en jouas avant de prendre Izumi en étreinte.

« Où as-tu trouvé cette arme ? » Murmure Itachi à Izumi.

« Il appartenait à mon père. » Fut la seul réponse de la femme Uchiwa en lui donnant un sourire triste. Itachi était surprit par ce que son amie vient de dire, mais réussi à le cacher. Le père d'Izumi était mort durant l'attaque de Kyûbi et où elle a éveillée son sharingan. Pour savoir qu'elle donne le sabre de son père à quelqu'un était une surprise pour Itachi.

« Il est à mon tour alors ! » Dit Shishui en prenant un certain livre orange, qu'Itachi et Izumi ont reconnu immédiatement. « Je voudrais t'offre le célèbre roman Icha Icha (Pelotage)… Aah ! » Il n'a pu finir que Izumi lui tir l'oreille gauche.

« N'as-tu pas honte de donner cette cochonnerie à un enfant de 8 ans Shishui ! Et comment l'as-tu eux ? ! » Cria / exige la brune en colère.

« Je suis désolé ! J'étais une blague ! Une blague ! » Dit-il avant que Izumi le libère, mais lui donne un regard qui lui dit d'expliquer plus tard. « Dans se parchemin se trouve l'un de mes technique personnelle, le Zanzô Bunshin (3) ! » Finit-il en donnant un rouleau à Naruto qui hocha la tête pour le remercier.

« Avant de te donner ton cadeau, Ayame et son père voulait je te donner ce livre, il contient différente recette de ramen. » Dit Itachi en donnant le livre à son jeune frère. Ayame et Teuchi étaient les amis de Naruto et conscients de sa situation avec sa famille et le village.

« Je leur remercierait demain. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire innocent.

« Maintenant Naruto-kun, ce que je vais te donner n'ai pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère ! » Dit Itachi d'un ton très grave, qui fait gloussait le jeune blond, mais hocha la tête. L'héritier sorti un katana de couleur sombre, sauf la poigner qui était rouge au-dessous du tissu noir, ainsi que la cordelette sur le fourreau. « Voici Kuronaito (Cros de Nuit), le nom vient de la lame dans le fourreau qui est aussi sombre que la nuit. Il est à la fois puissant et dangereux, qui n'a rien à envier à Hananamida. Beaucoup on tenter de manier, mais en échoué et on connue une mort horrible. A cause de ça, certain pense que le katana est maudit. » Les trois autres étaient très surpris du cadeau, mais pour différentes raisons.

« Itachi-kun ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de donner une arme aussi dangereux à Naru-chan ! » Exclama d'incrédule Izumi. Shishui voulait aussi savoir pourquoi son ami voulait donner une arme aussi puissante à un enfant, même si celui-ci était fort pour son âge. Personne ne connaissaient l'origine de Kuronaito, un jour Madara Uchiwa avait combattu un homme corrompu par l'arme et après un combat difficile, Madara réussi à prendre le Katana, mais ne pouvait pas le manier et la donc sceller dans l'enceinte du clan, dans seul le chef ou l'héritier pouvait le prendre.

« Izumi-chan, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Je suis sûr que Naruto-kun sera capable de manier Kuronaito. » Fut la réponse de l'héritier Uchiwa. La fille uchiwa voulait répondre, mais savait qu'il était peine perdu quand Itachi a pris une décision.

« Je… je ne sais pas si je peux accepter ? » Dit Naruto encore choqué de l'offre d'Itachi. Il ne n'avait pas peur de la malédiction, mais ne savait pas s'il est digne de recevoir un-t-elle présent.

« Tu le peux. Je sais que tu pourras. Tu as cette volonté que personne n'a, c'elle de toujours continue d'avancer malgré les obstacles. » Naruto hocha la tête et regarde un moment Kuronaito avant de le prendre. Il pouvait sentir quelque de fort, mais mauvais à l'intérieur de du katana au moment où il le tient, mais réussi à le supprimer.

« Naruto-kun, je sais que la journée à était très difficile pour toi. Etre ignorer et rejeter par sa famille et détester par son village, pour une raison stupide, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un enfant devrait vivre. Mais il reste encore une chose pour toit de devenir ninja et de prouver à tout le monde qu'ils sont tort, de prouver que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki n'est pas la honte de la famille ou une cause désespérer, mais quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. » Rassura Shisui avec un sourire, dans Itachi et Izumi faisaient la même chose.

Naruto essuyer les larmes dans les yeux avant de leur donner son célèbre sourire de renard.

« Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas mon genre d'arrêter si facilement ! Je leurs montrerez à toussent de quoi je suis capable et deviendrai le prochain Hokage ! Je n'abandonner jamais ! T'elle est mon nindô ! Croyez-le ! »Exclama-t-il avec une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux bleus.

Aucuns n'avaient remarqués que la pluie avait cessez pour laisser apparaitre la pleine lune.

 **Prochain Chapitre : La plus grande décision de Naruto**

 **Omake : L'interrogatoire de Shisui**

 **~ Chez Shisui ~**

Dans une grande salle vide avec Izumi debout, flagrant Shishui qui était en position de seiza (A) et Itachi qui est collé au mur regardant la scène loin avec un vissage neutre, mais à l'intérieur il était inquiet pour son ami.

« Maintenant Shisui-san, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as se _livre_ ! » Demanda Izumi d'un tom très sombre.

Le plus vieux des Uchiwa gloussa, il regarde discrètement Itachi, lui donnant un regard qui dit {à l'aide}, mais celui ne voulait pas subir la même douleur et lui donne regard qui dit {désolait}. Voyant que son ami ne l'aidera pas, Shisui répond nerveusement.

« Eh bien, Izumi-san, je l'ai acheté dans une boutique. » Dit-il mais tressailli quand les yeux de la femme plissaient.

« Je me fous de savoir où tu l'as trouvé ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as cette _chose_ ? »

« Pour apprendre ! » Répondit-il qui devenez de plus en plus nerveux.

« Et pourquoi ? » Dit-elle, se préparant à lui donner son châtiment.

A la surprise d'Izumi et Itachi, Shisui commencé à pleurer.

« Je… je voulais savoir comment Itachi faisait pourvoir (Snif)… entant d'attirance avec les filles ! Je fais partie du même clan ! (Snif)… Je suis plus grand et plus muscler et pourtant (Snif)… aucune fille ne s'intéresse à moi ! Voilà pourquoi (Snif)… j'ai pris Icha Icha, afin de savoir comment faire ! » Exclama-t-il avant de regarder son ami montrant des larmes d'anime. « Dit moi Itachi, comment tu fais pouvoir avoir entant de sucer, sans à chercher à en avoir ! Est-ce une tactique de drague ! Un jutsu secrète ! Dit le moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

Itachi a été pris au dépourvu en voyant sa figure de grand frère en beurre de la tristesse et du désespoir, juste par ce qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, mais Itachi décide quand même de répondre à sa demande.

« Je t'assure Shisui, il n'y a aucun truc ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont attirées pas moi, ni ce qu'elles me trouvent ! De plus, je ne suis pas intéresser pas ce genre de chose ? » Dit-il, mais cela ne rend son ami furieux.

« Menteur ! Je vous ai vu, toi et Izumi en train de vous embra… (Crac) ! » Il n'a pu finir sa phrases, qu'il senti tout son corps se plier sur le côté, par un puissant coup de pied d'Izumi en colère et embarrasser. Itachi grimaça en voyant la forme paralysé de Shisui et qu'il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu sa colonne vertébrale se briser par le coup d'Izumi.

« En sont va Itachi-kun ! » Dit-il en prenant la main d'Itachi avant de quitter la maison, laissons un cadavre Shisui.

* * *

 **Je vous dis à l'avance, cette histoire ne sera pas concentrait sur Hananamida et Kuronaito ou d'autres arme du même type (sinon j'aurais fait un crossover avec Bleach). Naruto deviendra puissant, mais pas grâce au katana. Il acquerra de la puissance par sa propre force, l'arme lui donnera juste un booste. D'ailleurs Naruto n'utilisera pas tout le temps le sabre, seulement quand il est nécessaire ou s'il se bat contre un épéiste puissant.**

 **A- Position assise japonaise.**

 **Q.1 – Devrais-je mettre des personnages d'autres univers (manga, comics, film…) à la place des OC (personnage originale) ?**

 **1 - kage bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Clonage)**

 **Classe : Kinjutsu - Ninjutsu - Techniques Clone**

 **Le jutsu permet de crée des milliers de clones. Ceci est considéré comme un kinjutsu, car il peut être potentiellement dangereux pour la personne l'exécutant, car la façon dont tous les clones sont donnés une quantité égale de chakra directement de l'utilisateur.**

 **Cette technique est également utilisée par pour former rapidement, puisque tous les clones partagent leurs expériences avec l'utilisateur, mais il provoque une fatigue extrême avec un usage répété.**

 **2 – Sennin Modo (Mode Ermite)**

 **Classe : Senjutsu**

 **Pour pouvoir utiliser cette technique, l'utilisateur doit posséder une invocation d'animaux et un immense chakra. La personne doit rester parfaitement immobile pout recueillir de {l'Energie Naturelle}, de l'équilibrer avec l'énergie physique et spirituelle afin d'entrer dans le Mode Ermite. Ce stade permet d'améliorer les capacités physique, augmentation du chakra, les jutsu, sentir le chakra et détecter les attaques sans avoir à regarder. Selon l'invocation, l'utilisateur possédera une ou des nouvelle(s) capacité(s). Cependant si durant le de {l'Energie Naturelle}, il n'absorbe pas assez, il ne pourra pas utiliser le Mode Ermite et s'il prend trop il se transformera en statue en prenant la forme de l'animale qu'il est lié**

 **Lorsque la personne utilise se mode réussi à équilibrer leur chakra et l'énergie naturelle, il reçoit quelque petit changement d'apparence selon n'animal qu'il a fait le contrat. Si l'équilibrer n'est pas bon, l'individu reçoit des changements physiques ressemblant à un animal.**

 **3 - Zanzô Bunshin (Clone Image Différée)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu - Techniques Clone**

 **Justu ressemblant au Technique de Clone (Bunshin no Jutsu). L'utilisateur créer plusieurs images rémanentes entour de lui. Si l'ennemi attaque l'une des images, il traverse le corps.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis.**


	4. La plus grande décision de Naruto

**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto ».**

 **Merci à tout le monde de donner votre avis sur les histoires que vous voulez voir. Je n'étais pas sur pour certaines histoires et j'avais besoins de l'avis des lecteurs sur ceux que je devrais mètres, modifier ou ne pas le prendre. J'ai finalement décidé de faire « Naruto le Maitre Pokémon » (il y aura d'autre ne vous inquiéter pas), même si « Le Dieu des Ténèbres » a reçut le plus de vote, tous les lecteurs aux votés pour l'autres quand je l'ai mis.**

 **Aussi peut-être que certain n'ont pas compris ou je me suis mal expliqué (pas grave, il y a encore du temps), je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un crosovers. Quand j'ai demandé, si je devrais mettre des personnages d'autres histoires à la place des OC, il est juste pour éviter de créer un personnage qui ne va pas intéresses aux gens et à la place mettre quelqu'un de connue. Si je prends des personnages d'autres univers, ils auront le chakra et (peut-être) un changement sur leurs origines.**

 **Dernière chose, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'expliquer les nouvelles techniques à la fin des chapitres et de mettre le nom français après le japonais (si vous ne voulais pas, dite le moi). La raison est que je suis fatigué de faire un copier-coller dans wiki alors que beaucoup connaisses les techniques et faire un résumer bref alors que je pourrais le décrire dans l'histoire. Cela gâchera aussi la surprise pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas et de pouvoir modifier la technique.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu : Nom Japonais (Nom français)

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

Précédemment

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade et Jiraya avaient discutés de la future formation des quadruples Namikaze. Jiraya a alors parlé d'une prophétie dans laquelle une grande menace approche et que seul quatre élus pourront l'arrêter.

1 an plus tard, Minato et Kushina décident d'entrainer Naruto et Mito. Durant son combat contre Menma, Mito réveille ses chaînes de chakra en diamant, mais un accident terrible se produit durant le combat entre Narumi et Naruto et endommage le réseau de chakra de ce dernier.

Depuis l'incident, Naruto était oublié par sa famille et détesté du village à cause de son handicap. A son huitième anniversaire, Minato et Kushina donnes son l'héritage à Mito et Narumi et nomme Menma comme successeur pour le poste Hokage.

 **Chapitre 4 : La plus grande décision de Naruto**

 **~ 5 mois plus tard / Avec Minato ~**

Voilà quelques mois depuis que Minato et Kushina aux nommés Mito héritière du clan Namikaze, Narumi héritière du clan Uzumaki et Menma comme successeur de Minato comme le prochain Hokage. Il n'y avait aucun changement depuis ce jour, sauf que Minato et Kushina avaient décidés d'augmenter la formation des {triples}, afin qu'ils soient mieux prépares quand ils deviendront des ninjas.

Minato était actuellement sur son bureau à signer les paperasses, il tourne la tête et souri en regardant la photo prise durant l'anniversaire des triples, qui montrer lui, sa femme et ses trois enfants. Il ne rester que quelques jours avant la rentrée de l'académie (A), mais Minato était sûr que ses enfants seraient parmi les premiers de la classe, voir les meilleurs.

Il arrête ses pensées sur sa famille et regarde la fenêtre extérieure qui montre le village. Alors que normalement le village était calme, aujourd'hui Minato pouvait entendre et voir les gens s'agiter, mais il n'était pas surprit, car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial…

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Konohagakure no Sato et Kumogakure no Sato (Village Caché par les Nuages), ou simplement Kumo, pourrait être en alliance.

Minato a toujours voulu la paix avec les cinq grands villages, mais il était très difficile. Sunagakure no Sato (Village Caché par le Sable) était le seul village avec qui Konoha était en alliance. Iwagakure no Sato (Village Caché par les Roches) était encore en colère contre lui, pour avoir éliminé beaucoup de ninja d'Iwa, durant la Troisième Guerre de Ninja. Kirigakure no Sato (Village Caché par la Brume), était en guerre civile contre le Yondaime Mikage, qui voulait {purger} tout le village des personnes possédant un kekkei genkai, car ironiquement il considérait que les personnes ayant une lignée apporter la guerre.

Kumo était le seul village stable et n'avait aucune rancune contre Konoha. A part Konoha et Suna, aucun des autres cinq grand village n'avait pas d'alliance avec l'autres. Le Yondaime Raikage, Ay (B) Yotsuki, qui considérait Minato comme son plus grand rival, car il était le seul homme au monde à le dépasser en terme de vitesse.

Le blond espéré juste que les accords se passeraient bien.

Il ne s'avait pas combien il se trompait.

 **~ Ailleurs ~**

Sur la route principale du village qui donne de la grande porte à la Tour du Hokage, étaient rassemblés une incroyable foules de villageois qui applaudisses, siffles et jettes des fleurs.

Au milieu de la route de trouvaient deux personnes.

Le premier est un homme grand et mince, la peau claire, les yeux sombres et les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une barbiche. Il porte un gilet vert terne avec des épaulettes épaisses, sa tête et son œil droit sont recouvert d'une bande avec un bandeau représentant des nuages.

Le seconde est un homme, la peau sombre, yeux noirs avec un air ennuie et les cheveux blancs hérissé qui couvre son œil gauche. Il porte une veste noire sans manches avec un col haut avec un pantalon amples et des scandales de la même couleur, des bandages sur ses poignets, un gilet blanc fixés par une seule sangle sur l'épaule gauche et une épée pliante attaché à son dos. Deux tatouages en kanji sur chaque épaule, eau sur la droite et foudre sur la gauche.

« Il y a beaucoup de mondes pour nous accueillir ? » Fait remarquer l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

« Normale Darui, il était un moment depuis la dernière alliance avec la feuille, ils veulent nous faire un bon accueil, pour être bien vu avant la négociation d'une union. » Répondit l'autre homme.

« Personnellement, je trouve ça un peu bruyant, j'espéré que nous allons vite terminer et retourner vite au village. » Dit l'homme maintenant connue comme Darui en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je te comprends Darui, mais il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi nous sommes ici ? » Dit l'autre homme en lui donnant un regard grave.

Darui ne dit rien, mais hocha juste la tête sensiblement pour dire qu'il comprenait.

Leur véritable raison d'être venue dans le village de Konoha…

Le kidnappeur de l'héritière Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga.

Officiellement, le Raikage a envoyé des ambassadeurs dans village de la feuille pour une alliance entre Konoha et Kumo. Mais en réalité il était un plan du Raikage, afin d'avoir un moyen pour les ninjas de Kumo d'infiltrer le village sans éveiller les soupçons et pouvoir capturer un possesseur du Byakugan de la branche principale, Sôke, ceux de la branche secondaire. La branche Bunke était impossible, à cause du sceaux Hyûga Sôke no Juinjutsu (Juinjutsu de la Branche Principale du Clan Hyûga) ou simplement appeler Cage d'Oiseaux, sur leur front qui empêche l'utilisateur du Byakugan de le transmettre à ses enfants et détruit l'Œil Blanc quand le possesseur meurt.

Hiashi Hyûga, l'actuelle chef du clan, bien qu'il était puissant, et pouvait encore avoir des enfants, il était trop vieux pour être rééduquer et Hanabi, sa seconde fille, était très surveiller à cause de son jeune âge. Hinata était la mieux pour capturer.

Ay avez aussi chargé à Darui de soutenir son coéquipier en cas de problème et si possible capturer l'un des deux jinchûriki de Kyûbi, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki et/ou Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki. Le plan était risquer et il pouvait apporter la guerre avec Konoha, si jamais Minato découvre, mais Ay avez confiance sur Darui pour réussir la mission. Il n'était pas la première fois que des shinobis tentent de capturer un jinchûriki.

Le meilleur exemple était Takigakure no Sato, (Village Caché de la Cascade), qui avait capturé il y a quelques années l'ancien jinchûriki de Nanabi qui était autrefois à Suna et de le mettre dans un enfant de leur village, nommer Fû (C). Le village du sable n'avait pas assez de ressource pour reprendre leur Bijû et Minato refusé d'aider, car il pourrait provoquer une quatrième grande guerre shinobi avec d'autres villages qui profiteront de l'occasion.

« Attend, il y a un truc étrange ? » Dit soudainement Darui d'un ton calme.

« Quoi ! Tu as entend quelque chose ? » Répondit l'autre homme légèrement inquiet.

« Je dirais plutôt quelqu'un que je n'entends ! »

Un certain rappeur.

« Merde Bee ! Il a choisi son moment pour s'éclipser ! » Cria presque l'homme d'agacement.

« Je suis plutôt étonné qu'il ne soit pas ici, à provoquer une scène ? » Plaisante le blanc, se rappelons que son ami ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se faire remarquer avec son rappe.

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi le Ay a envoyé son frère ici. Il a toujours fait à la sorte que Bee reste dans le village après la mort de leur père. » Dit l'homme, car Ay ne voulait plus perdre un membre de sa famille, mais il était surtout parce que son frère est le jinchûriki d'Hachibi, le bijû à Huit Queues et devais protéger le village.

Il était aussi le tout premier réceptacle avec le Yondaime Mizukage, à maitriser complètement sa forme bijû. Il était pour cette raison que Ay n'avez par peur de provoquer une guerre avec la feuille, car les enfants du Hokage n'avait aucune contrôle sur leur Démon à Queues et il serait facile de les battre.

« Il ne l'a pas envoyé ? Bee c'est inviter de lui-même quand il a entend que nous allions partir vers Konoha. Il a dit qu'il voulait partager sa passion du rappe avec les autres villages. » Dit Darui toujours insouciant.

« QUOI ! Tu le savais et tu l'as laissé venir ? » Dit l'autre d'incrédule, priant presque pour que ce soit une blague.

Mais sans n'était pas une…

« Je l'ai appris au moment où nous étions presque aux portes de Konoha et même alors, je ne pense pas quand n'aurez pu faire grand-chose. Tu sais comment il est. Seul Ay peut l'arrêter avec un Aian Kurô (Griffe de fer). »

« Bon sang ! Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas rater la mission ! Est-il au mois encourant du plan ! » Murmura l'homme faiblement pour que personnes n'entende sauf son coéquipier.

« Je ne crois pas ? » Répondit-il calmement.

« Merde ! Darui va le chercher ! »

« Hein ! Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« Je suis chargé des négociation pour l'alliance avant les préparations pour ce soir. Et de nous deux, Bee t'écouter plus que moi. » Expliqua l'homme avant de voir le Yondaime Hokage apparaitre dans un éclair jeune et se diriger vers eux.

« Très bien, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ce soit facile de le convaincre de ne rien faire. » Répond Darui avec de sauter sur les toits.

L'homme de dit rien, mais hocha la tête sensiblement avant de regarder Minato qui est en face de lui.

« Je vous salue Hokage-sama, il est honneur pour moi d'être le représenter de la possible alliance de nos deux village. » Dit-il avec un sourire et en inclinant la tête.

« L'honneur est pour moi, j'ai espéré depuis longtemps que nos deux village puisse être en paix. Je suis heureux que le Raikage ait fini par être intéresser par ma demande. » Dit Minato avec un sourire avant de le regarder confus. « Mais où votre collègue est-il parti ? »

« Ne vous inquiéter pas pour Darui, Hokage-sama, il est allé retrouver notre dernier coéquipier ! » Dit-il, ne voyant pas la peine de mentir, Bee aller de toute façon se faire remarquer avec son rappe… si ce n'est pas déjà fais.

« Très bien, espérant qu'il le retrouva rapidement et sans problème ? Oh, je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom ? » L'homme lui donne un sourire avant de répondre.

« Appeler moi Gô Nii. »

 **~ Avec Naruto ~**

Dans un petit parc, Naruto se tenait assis seul sur une balançoire, regardant le ciel bleu, plonger dans ses pensées.

Depuis le jour de son anniversaire, les choses avait encore empiré, non seulement ses parents se concentraient encore plus sur son frère et ses sœurs, mais les villageois l'insulter plus souvent depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'il a était déshériter. Ses frères et sœurs aux contraires, avaient reçu beaucoup de félicitation et de compliment. Surtout Menma quand le village aux apprit qu'il aller être leur futur Hokage. Alors que les gens se moquer de Naruto pour son rêve de devenir Hokage, certain disait même qu'il condamnera le village à la destruction s'il devient leader de la feuille. Pour Menma c'était l'inverse, tout le monde le soutenaient et disent qu'il fera un grand Leader de la feuille.

D'ici quelques jours, l'académie ninja aller commençai, mais Naruto n'était pas inquiet si l'un de ses frères et sœurs le découvre. Il avait prévu d'utiliser un henge (Transformation) avec son fuinjutsu pour rendre plus résistant et maquiller l'odeur grâce à un genjutsu. Il fonctionnait comme le henge (Transformation) de Tsunade, qui la donne l'apparence d'une femme entre 20 à 30 ans au lieu de 50 ans.

Il avait déjà maitrisé sans difficulté les trois justsu de bases et avait l'intention de rester discret durant ses 4 années afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Peut-être rester le dernier mort pour que les autres élèves et professeur le sous-estime quand il deviendra ninja.

Itachi et Shisui continuent toujours à l'entrainer quand ils le pouvaient. Il maitriser déjà le Zanzô Bunshin (Clone Image Différée) de Shisui, et avait une bonne maitrise du Kenjutsu avec Kuronaito. En parlant du katana noir, il entendait parfois un murmure dans la lame, mais il pensait que c'était son imagination. Et comme il avait deviné, Menma, Mito et Narumi ne se sont pas intéressaient au livre de médecine que Tsunade les avaient offert. Naruto avait pu apprendre quelques soin de premier secourt, des remèdes contre les poissons ou maladies et avait tenté d'apprendre le ninjutsu médicale, mais avec peu de succès. Il avait quelques fois prêté le livre à Hinata pour qu'elle puisse mieux comprendre le corps humain afin et utiliser plus efficacement son Jûken (Poing souple).

Il arrête ses pensé quand il entend des pats venant à l'entrée du parc. Trois personnes apparait, Naruto reconnue immédiatement son frère Menma, les deux autres étaient les fils de deux conseils civils, qui devais aussi rentrer à l'académie ninja. Quand Naruto avaient appris que ses deux-là était les amis de son frère, il était étonné, car Menma ne s'entourait que de gens puissant et ses deux étaient très faibles et lâches.

« Alors perdant, il n'y personne pour te tenir Compagni ! » Nargua Menma avec les deux autres derrière rigolaient.

Naruto soupira avant de regarder son frère. Sincèrement Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Menma le détester tant, est-ce par ce qu'il était soit disant faible ou que ses parent l'ignoraient, il ne comprenait pas. Naruto avait toujours réagit en bon frère avec lui, Mito et Narumi, mais les deux premier avaient empirés avec le temps, seul Narumi est resté la même, Il était vraiment tristes de voir ses jeunes frères et sœurs qui étaient de bon enfants, devenir des sales gosses gâtés.

« Menma je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi ou tes amis, je suis occupé alors, laissé moi juste seul. » Dit-il, ce qui était vrai, il avait l'attention d'aller dans son terrain d'entrainement secret pour se formai.

Menma serra les dents dans la colère, mais avant qu'il ne parle le gros qui l'accompagne parla.

« Eh ! Le minable, tu ne devrais pas manquer de respect à Menma-sama, le futur Hokage ! Tu devrais être honoré de faire partie la famille des héros ! »

« Tu ne fais même pas le poids contre un enfant de 3 ans, alors n'ose pas imaginer de pouvoir nous tenir tête, Naruto Eien no Haisha (Naruto l'Eternel Perdant) ! » Dit l'autre garçon en utilisant le nouveau surnom de Naruto.

Naruto ne disait tout de suite, juste soupira. Il est toujours la même histoire, tout le monde se moque de lui, le taquine sans rien savoir.

« Vous aboyer comme des chiens, mais ne s'avaient pas mordre comme des loups ! Je vais vous le redire, laisser moi seul. » Dit-il calmement. Cela mi les deux enfants civils en colère.

« Tu vas payes pour nous avoir insulté le rater ! » Hurla le gros se préparant à frapper sur la tête.

« Pour qui tu te prend ! Tu n'es qu'un déchet que ne deviendra jamais un ninja ! Alors à genoux devant t'es maitres ! » Cria l'autre garçon serrant le poing pour donnai un coup sur le ventre de Naruto.

PAF

POUF

Les deux garçons s'écroulent inconscient en face de Naruto avec chacun une grosse bosse sur la tête. Naruto regarde simplement les deux idiots avec ses poings levés avant de regarder son frère qui était encore plus en colère.

« Si vous avez finit de vous amuser, je vais partir. » Dit Naruto marchant à la sortie du parc, mais s'arrête quand il entend Menma crier.

« Eh ! Attend ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais partir ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Menma ? » Répondit Naruto toujours calme.

« Je veux me battre contre toi et te montrer que je te suis supérieur ! » Dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

« Tu ses très bien que je suis meilleur que toi, Peu importe le nombre de fois quand se bat. » C'était vrai, il n'était pas la première fois que Naruto et Menma se battaient et Naruto à toujours était le gagnant sur chaque combats.

Menma se crispa sur les mots de son frère, entant qu'il détester l'avouer Naruto avait raison, mais son sourire revient ensuite, ce qui intrigue Naruto.

« Aujourd'hui il sera différent, parce que j'ai appris un nouveau jutsu grâce à papa ! » Exclama Menma avant de composer plusieurs mudra et de prendre un grand souffle, à la surprise du blond. * Katon : Enda (Boules de feu) *Pensa Menma avant d'expulser une grande boule de feu de sa bouche qui se dirige vers l'ainé des Namikaze.

Naruto réussi à esquiver l'attaque de Menma sur le côté. Il était étonné que Menma connait un autre jutsu que le Kage bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Clonage), mais Naruto devez reconnaitre que son frère était en effet un génie de connaitre et d'utiliser sa nature de chakra alors que lui n'a pas encore fait.

« Alors surprit ! Tu ne t'attendais pas une t'elle attaque ! Contrairement à toi, je peux utiliser de puissance technique sans problème ! » Exclama le roux avec un sourire triomphant.

« La puissance et le nombre ne fais pas tout Menma. L'importance est de savoir comment l'utiliser à son meilleur avantage. Tu as été idiot de me balancer cette technique pour me provoquer. Tu aurais dû conserver ce jutsu pour l'effet de surprise et me distraire avec le Kage bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Clonage) et de le lancer tas nouvelle technique quand j'aurais frappé un des clones, car elle aurait masqué l'attaquer avec la fumée et m'aurait frappé de plein fouet. » Dit le blond calmement.

Menma serra les poings sur la colère, c'était ça qui énerver le plus le roux sur son frère. Naruto lui faisait toujours la leçon chaque fois qu'il faisait une erreur et n'aller pas comme son grand frère le voulait. Il croisa ses doigts et convoquant neuf clones qui se jettent tous sur Naruto.

L'ainé des quadruples se mit en position de combat près à prendre les clones de son frère, mais garda à l'esprit le Katon : Enda (Boules de feu) de Menma et que celui-ci pourrait utiliser ses conseil.

Le premier clone saute pour le frapper sur le visage, mais Naruto le bloque son difficulté et frappe du genou droit qui fait disparaitre le clone. Le second arrive sur sa droite et autre sur sa gauche, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et esquive l'attaque du clone de droite avant de lui donner un coup de poing qui le fait disparaitre. Il se retourna pour ensuite esquiver le pied de l'autre clone avant de lui donner un coup de coude sur le torse qui finit comme les deux autres clones. Le blond a alors vu une petite ombre dans le nuage avant qu'un poing traverse.

*Alors il a utilisé la fumée pour masquer son attaque et me surprendre ! Il a donc écouté suivit mes conseil, mais… * Une fois encore Naruto réussi à bloquer l'attaque. « J'étais sur mes garde et m'attende à un truc du genre Menma ! Il faudra… » Il n'a pas pu terminer qu'il a écarquille les yeux en voyant le clone lui attraper son bras avec un sourire triomphant et de voir un autre clones de son frères apparaissant au-dessus lui. * Il a utilisé ses clones comme leurre et me bloquer ! * Pensa Naruto légèrement en panique avant de se calmer.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Naruto prend le bras gauche du clone qui le tient, à la surprise de ce dernier, avant de le tirer vers le haut et de frapper l'autre clone en l'air. Ce qui les fait disparaitre.

« Pas mal ototo. Si c'était un autre enfant, il se serait fait avoir. Mais dommage il est moi. » Dit Naruto avec son sourire de renard.

« Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mon ! » Cria Menma en colère avant que trois des quatre clones restant cours vers Naruto.

Le blond bloque le premier clone en croissant les bras avant d'incliner sa tête sur le côté pour esquiver un poing de l'autre clone qui et bascule ses bras en arrière pour fait tomber le premier clone par terre. Le troisième clone tente de le frapper à plusieurs reprise, mais Naruto réussi à esquiver chaque coups avec faciliter. Regardant derrière le clone, Naruto voit les deux autres ses précipitaient vers lui, le blond frappe le troisième clone avec un puissant coup de pied qui le jetant sur le clone de droite, les fessons disparaitre tous les deux. Le dernier clone balança sa jambe droite sur Naruto, mais celui-ci se baisse et prix une pierre sur sa main gauche avant de frapper le menton du clone avec sa paume droite, ne laissons disparaitre dans la fumée.

Le vrai Menma ne pouvait pas le croire, il était à la fois choqué et énervé, tous ses clones se sont fait battre en quelques minutes. Même avec son attaque surprise rien ne marcher face à Naruto. Cependant le clone restant était encore plus en colère et se jette vers Naruto. Celui-ci voit le clone se diriger droit sur lui, il soupirant avant de lança la pierre sur sa main gauche sur le clone. Le clone nu pas le temps de réagir à cause de la vitesse qu'il reçut le caillou sur le front et le faire disparaitre.

« Au dirait que j'ai encore gagne Menma ? » Dit Naruto, pas vraiment souciant d'avoir remporté une bataille contre son petit frère… encore.

« CE N'EST ENCORE FINI ! LE COMBAT NE SE TERMINE QUE QUAND JE L'AI DECIDE ! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (MULTI CLONAGE) ! » Hurla le roux, créant une vingt de clones que se précipitent tous sur le blond.

Naruto lâcha un soupire, malgré la situation il était toujours calme. Regardant Menma, il pouvait voir que son jeune frère était épuisé et respiré fortement. Même s'il était un Uzumaki et avait par conséquent une incroyable réserve de chakra, trente clones ses trop pour un enfant de huit ans.

Décidé de finir une fois pour toute, Naruto utilise Zanzô Bunshin (Clone Image Différée) en créant neuf copie de lui-même qui se jettent sur les clones de Menma avec le vrai au milieu. Le vrai roux était surprit de voir que son frère pouvait utiliser le Kage bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Clonage) alors que son chakra était censé être plus faible qu'un civile. Il pouvait se souvenir qu'avant son accident, Naruto avait un niveau de chakra comparable à celui d'un genin, alors que le sien et celui de ses sœurs étaient du niveau des étudiants.

Sa surprise est rapidement remplacée par un sourire sur son visage, quand il remarque qu'il a deux fois plus de clones que son frère ainé.

Mais son sourire disparait quand il voit ses clones traversaient les copies de Naruto… TOUTES les copies. Il regarde entour pour trouver son frère sans succès, quand il entend la voix de ce dernier derrière lui.

« Le meilleur moyen de détruire les clones en une fois et de mettre l'utilisateur en tapis ? » Dit Naruto avant de frapper l'arrière cou de Menma, qui le fait tomber dans l'inconscience.

Naruto réussi a rattrapé son frère avant qu'il ne tombe et comme il avait prévu les clones de Menma en toussent disparus. Il avait profité d'un moment de confusion de son frère en voyant son justu, pour se remplacer par un clone et se faufiler derrière Menma.

« Tu t'es bien battu Menma, mais j'ai encore gagné. » Dit le blond avant de mettre le roux sur un banc et de quitter le parc.

Aucun des deux enfants n'avait remarqués deux hommes noirs derrière un arbre, les regardant.

 **~ Quelques minutes plus tôt / Avec Bee ~**

Dans une petite rue du village, un homme marchant tranquillement en dansant sans faire attention en regards des villageois.

L'homme a la peau sombre avec une construction musculaire, ainsi que des cheveux blonds et une barbiche. Sur son épaule droite, il a un tatouage bleu de kanji {fer}, et un autre sur sa joue gauche, qui représente deux cornes de taureau. Il porte des lunettes de soleil et un bandeau blanc de Kumo blanc sur sa tête. Il porte la tenue standard de Kumo, un gilet blanc tenu sur une épaule, des gardes de la main de la même couleur avec une longue ceinture de corde rouge attaché autour de sa taille, et une écharpe blanche autour de son cou. Il porte sept épées sur son dos.

L'homme n'est d'autre que Killer Bee, le frère adoptif d'Ay et le jinchûriki d'Hachibi, de son vrai nom Gyûki.

« ~ Ce village est tellement gros, que je ne sais plus ou me mettre la tête ! ~ » Rappa Bee.

 **« Vas-tu arrêter de rapper Bee ! Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tu n'as aucun talent pour les chansons ! De plus tu ne devrais rejoindre Darui et Gô ! »** Dit le démon à l'intérieur de Bee. Gyûki a l'a tête d'un taureau avec quatre corne dans l'une est coupé. Des yeux rounds blanc, la peau rose foncé, le torse et les bras extrêmement musclés. Le bas a huit queues ressemblant à celui des poulpes.

« ~ Que racontes-tu ! Je sais très bien chanter ! Je suis Killer Bee ! L'abeiller tueuse ! Celui que personnes ne peu arrêté ! Et il est hors de question de rater une t'elle occasion d'avoir de nouvelle fans ! ~ » Exclama le ninja de Kumo.

 **« C'est-tu en mois pourquoi nous sommes ici ? La vrai raison ? »** Demanda Gyûki, se souvenant de la discussion entre Darui et Gô. Il pouvait être scellé, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de pouvoir entendre et écouter (malheureusement) à l'extérieur.

« ~ Quelle importance ! La seule chose qui nous concerne et nouveaux apprenti pour le rappe ! ~ » Répondit Bee, alors qu'à l'intérieur le taureau poulpe avait une goutte de sueur.

 **« Après ne te demande pas pourquoi ton frère sera en colère »** Dit Gyûki, qui fait pâlir Bee en dernier souvenir de la rage de Ay. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, il entendit du bruit venant d'un parc. Curieux malgré les protestations de son démon, il décide de s'y rendre.

Se rapprochant discrètement, il se cache derrière un arbre et regarde à l'intérieur du parc, pour voir quatre enfants, deux par terre et un roux en face d'un blond.

 **« Je sens le chakra Yang de Kurama dans l'enfant roux ! Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je peux aussi sentir une partie du chakra Yin dans l'autre enfant, mais il n'a pas Kurama à l'intérieur de lui ? »** Dit Gyûki, à la surprise de son hôte.

* ~ Tu penses qu'il est un pseudo-jinchûriki ? ~ * Questionne Bee à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ce genre de chose était courant dans le monde des ninjas. Comme il n'exister que seulement neuf bijûs ou dix maintenant, le nombre de réceptacle étaient très limité. Certain comme les Kingin Kyodai (Frères Or et Argent) avaient mangés la chair de Kyûbi pour obtenir ses pouvoir et devenir des pseudo-jinchûriki.

 **« Non, il s'agit de quelque chose de différent ? Comme s'il avait été marqué ? Il est probablement une blessure qu'il a reçue d'un hôte ? »** Répondit le démon a huit queues, se souvenant des ninjas de Kumo survivnt qui l'ont capturé et avaient des trace de son chakra sur leurs blessures.

Bee ne dit rien, juste observe le combat des deux enfants. Il a été légèrement étonné que le roux est découvert son affinité a un si jeune âge, mais il a été surprit des parole sage du blond, qu'un n'enfant ne devrais pas avoir. Même Gyûki était surprit, il lui faisait penser à son père, Hagoromo.

Il aurait continué à regarder, s'il n'y avait pas du bruit derrière lui, pour voir apparaitre Darui.

« Tu te cacher là Bee ? Bon sang ! C'est tu combien de temps je te recherche ? As-tu au mois pensé… » Darui n'a pas pu finir sa phrase que son compagnon lui fait signe de se taire avec un {Shhhh} et de venir voir.

« ~ Tais-toi bakayarô kusoyarô et observe l'combat ! ~ » Dit / rappe Bee.

Darui fait comme son ami dit et regarde le combat, mais quand il a vu que c'étaient des enfants, il allait demander a Bee s'y c'était une blague, jusqu'à qu'il voit le blond maitriser les clone du roux sans une goutte de sueur. Quand tous les clones aux disparu, Darui et Bee pensaient que le combat était fini, jusqu'à ce que le roux créer une vingtaine de clones.

« Pas possible ! Un enfant ne peut pas utiliser une telle technique interdite de rang B ! Il demande beaucoup trop de chakra, même pour un chûnin ! » Cria presque Darui d'incrédule. Il pouvait voir que se sont de vrais clones et pas des illusions en regardant les pieds des clones qui provoquent de la poussière quand ils courent.

« ~ Le gamin furieux est le jinchûriki neuf queues ! Il n'y a rien étonnant qu'il puisse faire tant de lui-même ! ~ » Expliqua Bee en rappant, ce qui surprit Darui.

* Cette enfant serait Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, l'enfant du Yondaime Hokage ! * Pensa Darui.

Puis il se souvient de la mission secondaire qu'Ay lui a confiée, de prendre l'un des jinchûriki de Kyûbi ou les deux. Mais Darui se savait que le roux était étroitement surveillé. En regardant sur le côté, il pouvait voir deux anbu regardant la scène, l'un d'eux avait un masque de belette et l'autre de corbeau. Voyant la situation, Darui devais laisser tomber pour l'instant et tenter sa chance une entre fois. Non pas qu'il était friand de kidnapper un enfant de toute façon.

Les deux Kumo étaient choqués de voir la vitesse du blond en utilisant ses clone d'illusion comme distraction pendant qu'il se faufile derrière le roux et lui donner un coup sec sur le cou qui qui le fait perdre connaissance et fais disparaitre les clone d'ombre.

« Ce gamin est incroyable ! Il a su dominer le combat tout du long et cette vitesse ! Il pourra être plus rapide que Raikage-sama plus tard… Que fais-tu Bee ! » Dit Darui avant de voir son ami marcher loin de lui.

« ~ Hein moi ? J'vais voir le gamin blond ! ~ » Dit-il, comme s'il n'était rien de spécial.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu le suivre ! Et puis nous devons rejoindre Gô ! » Cria presque Darui.

« ~ Fais ce qui te chante, moi c'est le blond qui m'intéresse ! ~ » Rappe Bee avant de continuer son chemin laissant derrière Darui.

Ce dernier soupira avant de suivre son coéquipier. Regardant derrière, il voit les deux Anbus prendre le roux et de disparaitre dans un shunshin. Il savait qu'il est impossible de faire changer Bee une fois qu'il a quelque chose en tête. Au mieux Darui pouvait empêcher le jinchûriki d'Hachibi de faire des bêtises.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard / Avec Naruto ~**

Après la confrontation avec son jeune frère. Naruto c'est dirigé vers son terrain d'entrainement secret. Mais pendant sa formation il ne pouvait s'empêché de se sentir observer. Au début il pensait que s'étaient Itachi, Shisui et/ou Izumi, mais il se rappelle que ses frères étaient en mission anbu et sa sœur était avec son équipe.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortes maintenant ! » Cria Naruto, prenant un kunaï dans chaque mains.

Bee et Darui étaient un peu surprit que l'enfant les avaient repères, bien qu'ils pouvaient voir qu'il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. Ne voyant rien de mal, ils décident de sortir sautes de l'arbre ou ils se cachaient.

Pour Naruto, il était à la fois choqué et inquiet que des ninjas de Kumo est trouvés sa cachette. Il se souvenait que des ambassadeurs de village de nuage était venue pour négocier une alliance avec Konoha. Bien que confus pourquoi ils l'on suivit, il s'est mis en position de combat pour toute éventualité attaque et près a desceller Kuronaito dans son parchemin.

« Du calme petit nous ne voulant aucun mal ! » Dit Darui en levant les mains pour rassurer l'enfant.

« Pourquoi vous m'observaient depuis des heures ? » Demanda le blond en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Avant que Darui puisse expliquer, Bee se dirige vers Naruto et se mit à son niveau.

« ~ Yo ! J'ai vu ton combat avec le garçon roux et j'dois dire que tu m'as impressionné haut point ! J'ai cru qu'il aller te battre à plusieurs reprises, mais tu l'as complètement dominé ! Surtout cette dernière attaque ! C'était trop classe ! ~ » Rappa le jinchûriki du Huit-Queues avec un grand sourire.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était surprit par les questions brusques de l'homme et son rappe qui était à chier.

« Désolait pour mon coéquipier, la politesse n'est pas son fort. » Dit son ami voyer le garçon confus avant de poursuivre. « Je me présente, je suis Darui, jônin de Kumo et lui c'est Bee. »

« Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. » Dit le blond d'un tom poli.

* Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, serait-il aussi le fils du Yondaime ! * Pensa Darui surprit, aucun document ne parle d'un second fils que le Yondaime Hokage avait. Regardant son ami, il était aussi surprit, mais pour une raison différente.

« ~Naruto ! Comme dans les croquettes de poisson ? ~ » Une veine apparu sur le front du blond avant de crier.

« ÇA SIGNIFIE MAELSTROM ! » Il détester quand le compare à de la nourriture. Il pouvait aimer les ramens, mais il préférait être comparé à un tourbillon des marées. Une puissance de la nature et non à du poison grillé. Quand il était plus jeune, on lui taquiner souvent en l'appelant, Croquette-chan ou Poison-kun, mais avec le temps cela est devenu une insulte et une moquerie.

« Désolé Naruto, Bee disait juste ça pour rigoler ! Mais je dois dire que ton niveau incroyable ? Mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant, le Yondaime Hokage a du vraiment entrainer dur. » Dit Darui, mais a été surpris de voir le blond baisser la tête avec un air triste.

« Il ne m'a pas entrainé. Il n'a plus fait attention à moi depuis 3 ans. » Dit-il en choquant les deux hommes de Kumo.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Darui d'incrédule. Ne pouvant pas croire que Minato Namikaze, l'un des hommes les plus noble et puissant serait négligé l'un de ses enfant.

« A causse d'un incident, mes bobines de chakra ont étés terriblement endommagé en point que mes réserve de chakra sont celui d'un civil. » Dit-il, ne voyant aucune raison de cacher son handicap. Cela choque encore plus les deux ninjas, mais pour différente raison.

* Ré… réserve civil ! Cela veut dire qu'il ne peut pas utiliser son chakra pour améliorer sa force ? Mais Cela devrait être impossible ! * Pensa Darui d'incrédule. Non seulement cette enfant a battu un réceptacle sans difficulté, mais il n'était pas en meilleur état. Juste combien ce gamin était puissant.

 **« C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé. Le chakra d'un bijûs en très toxique pour le corps humain, même pour un jinchûriki. Pour recevoir de t'elles blessures et de survivre montre que ce garçon a une puissante volonté de vivre. Il me fait penser à père. »** Dit Gyûki dans l'esprit de Bee.

* ~ Est-ce qu'il pourra guerrière ? ~ * Demanda son hôte.

 **« Oui, lentement mais surement, ses réseaux se reconnecteront d'ici quelques années. »** Dit-il.

« Je me suis entrainer tout seul depuis plus de 4 ans, avec quelques amis m'aidant quand ils aux l'occasion. » Ajouta Naruto.

* Ses yeux ? Ils ressemblent aux notre ? * Pensa Bee un fonçant légèrement les sourcilles.

Ils ressemblent au sien et les autres jinchûriki, la tristesse, la douleur et la solitude. Bien que la vie d'un jinchûriki n'était pas le pire de toute, il était toujours quelque chose que personne ne voulait. Bee avait autrefois vécu cette expérience avant que le village ne l'accepte. Il avait caché sa souffrance avec un faux sourire et du rappe pendant des années, il a même failli être poignardé par son meilleur ami à cause de la mort de son père par Gyûki, mais il ne lui jamais voulut.

Il avait entendu que les hôtes de Kyûbi n'avaient pas connue une t'elle vie grâce à leur père. Bee était heureux pour les deux enfants, mais il semble que leur frère n'est pas eu ton de chance. De ce que garçon avait dit et son regard, il n'avait plus reçut d'amour depuis l'incident, sauf de quelques personnes. Bee pouvait deviner que le blond était même détesté par le village.

Il a presque rit à l'intérieur sur l'ironie…

En lieu d'être détesté pour quelque chose qu'il a reçu, le garçon est haï pour avoir perdu une chose.

« Je suis désoler petit, la vie ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Quelque chose qu'un n'enfant ne devrais pas vivre. » S'excusa Darui.

« Je vous remercie. Mais vous n'avez pas pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? »

« En fait, c'est Bee qui te poursuivez, moi j'ai juste suivi. » Répond-t-il avant de regarder son ami, qui était étonnamment silencieux.

Naruto fait la même chose et attendit une réponse, mais celui-ci reste immobile pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à qu'il leva le poing droit a quelque pouce du garçon.

« ~ Tape du poing. ~ » Fut sa seul réponse.

Alors que Darui leva juste un sourcil, Naruto était complètement confus, mais fait comme il lui dit.

Quand leurs poings se connectent…

Bee lui sourit et lui dit…

« ~ Tu veux rejoindre Kumo ? ~ »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« QUOOOOOI ! »

Le jinchûriki de Gyûki rigole sur les crie des deux autres, leurs yeux était grand comme des assiste avec leurs mâchoires touchant le sol. Il était dommage qu'il n'ait pas un appareille-photo.

« Vous… vous voulez… que je rejoigne votre village ! » Demanda / bégaya Naruto d'incrédule,

Avant que le rappeur puisse parler, il fut coupa par son coéquipier.

« Bee tu sais ce que tu demandes ! Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de rejoindre notre village comme ça ! Non seulement ça, mais il n'est pas de Kumo, encore mois du Pays de la Foudre et il est le fils du Yondaime Hokage ! Tu crois que son père voudra qu'il aille dans un autre village ! » Exclama Darui, se demande si son ami était définitivement idiot.

« ~ Et alors ? Il n'est pas la première fois qu'un étranger rejoint un village qui n'est pas le sien ! Je suis sûr qu'frérot acceptera sans problème ! ~ » Répondit-il calmement en rappe.

« Bee, que rendu tu comptes de ce que tu demandes ! Tu ne crois pas que sa famille et le village ne remarqueront pas sans absence ! » Dit Darui d'un voie grave. Le visage de Bee s'assombri.

« Je me rend compte de ce que tu demandes ! » Murmura-t-il d'un ton sombre sans rapper, qui surprit et effraya légèrement Darui. « Ses parent le néglige depuis plus de 3 ans ! Les villageois d'ici le déteste probablement à cause de son handicape ! Et de se quand n'as vus durant le combat avec son roux, il ne doit pas avoir une bonne relation avec ses frères et sœurs et n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ! Alors je sais ce que je fais ! Je lui donne une chance d'être accepté dans un autre village que le sien ! » Finit-il.

Darui ne dit rien, mais soupira. Bee devais voir le garçon comme lui, quand il était un enfant avant que le village ne l'aime. Il voulait aider le petit de surmonter sa douleurs… et vu le potentiel du garçon, Darui serait plus qu'heureux qu'un-t-elle jeune prodige rejoigne leur village. Mais encore, il est le fils de l'Eclair Jaune, il douta que son père laissera faire.

« ~ Alors Naruto ? Veux-tu venir avec nous ? ~ » Demanda le rappeur avec de nouveau un grand sourire.

Il a fallu un moment pour l'ainé des Namikaze Uzumaki de se remettre de son choque avant de réfléchir à la proposition de l'homme de Kumo. D'une part, il était heureux que quelqu'un voulait qu'il rejoigne sont village, mais il craignait que ce soit un piège. Comme avec sa mère, il y a plusieurs années où elle a était capturée pour être le jinchûriki de Kyûbi à l'époque et son kekkei genkai, Kongô Fûsa (Chaîne d'Adamantine de Scellement). Puis il y avait aussi sa famille et ses plans pour devenir ninja de Konoha.

« Je te remercie Bee-san, mais je dois refuser ! Même si mes parent et mes frères et sœurs mon oubliés, je les aime encore et je ne veux pas les abandonnaient ! Je veux montrer à tout le monde dans le village ma valeur. » Dit-il.

Le frère du Raikage avait la tête baissé sur la défaite, alors que Darui hocha la tête sur la compréhension. Il aurait était étonné que le petit accepte la proposition d'un étranger qui n'est même pas de son village et rejette sa famille, même si ses dernier le néglige.

« Nous comprenant Naruto. » Répond Darui avant de continuer. « Je voudrais aussi te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Le village serait idiot d'ignorer quelqu'un de ta trempe. » Dit le blanc avant de commencer à partir en trainant son ami qui était en larmes d'anime pour son refus… mais il voulait tenter une dernière chance…

« ~ Naruto, si jamais tu changes d'avis, nous serons dans la petite entré Sud-Ouest du village ce soir ! Nous t'attendront ! ~ » Hurla-t-il.

* Qu'elle idiot ! Il vient juste de dire l'emplacement de notre point de sorti, une fois la mission terminé ! * Pensa Darui, maintenant en panique, avant de courir loin avec Bee.

 **~ Avec Menma ~**

Menma se réveille en sursaut et regarde entour de lui, seulement pour voir qu'il était dans le salon de la maison, couché sur le canapé. En se rappelait de ce qui vient de se passer, il serra les dents sur la colère. Il avait encore perdu face à son frère, même avec son nouveau jutsu. Il ne comprenait pas. Peu importe le nombre de formation fais avec ses parents et ses parrains, il n'arriver jamais à battre son frère. Il s'est entrainé durement, jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement et même alors il ne suffisait pas… en fait l'écart de force de cessait d'augmenter.

Que-ce-que Naruto avait qu'il n'a pas…

« Menma-kun tout va bien ! » Dit une voie féminine.

Le roux tourne la tête pour voir ses parents qui le regarder inquiet.

« Tou-san, Kaa-san ! » Exclama Menma surprit de les voir, surtout avec cette expression sur leurs visages.

« Menma-kun tout va bien ? Deux anbus sont arrivés à la maison, dans l'un te porter inconscient ? Que s'est-il passé ?! Demanda Kushina en prenant les mains de son fils.

Le jinchûriki de Kyûbi ne savait pas quoi dire, ses cheveux caché la partie supérieur de son visage. Pouvait-il dire qu'il a été battu pas son frère, qui était considéré comme la honte de la famille. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Que penserait ses parent, ses sœurs ou villages, lui le héros du village, mi a terre par l'échec, il ne pouvait pas. Que penseraient-ils ils savaient qu'il s'entrainait en cachette et avait… attends… c'est ça.

Menma leva la tête pour regarder ses parents. Si le plan marché, alors il deviendra plus fort que Naruto… comme cela devrait être.

« Tou-san, Kaa-san, je dois vous dire quelque au sujet de Naruto ? »

 **~ Avec Naruto ~**

Naruto lâcha un soupire. Il venait juste de terminer son entrainement du kenjutsu et de bukijutsu. Il avait quelques coupures et ses vêtements étaient un peu abîmé, mais rien de grave. La formation était dure, mais il on valait la peine. Il repenser à l'entrée de l'académie ninja et ne pouvais empêcher de retenir son excitation. Dans quelques année il aller pouvoir devenir ninja et montrer à tout le monde se qu'il était capable.

« NARUTO ! » Hurla une voix, qui prit par surprise le blond. Il tourna la tête pour écarquiller d'horreur de voir ses parents et son frère.

« T… Tou-san… Ka… Kaa-san! » Bégaye le jeune blond de peur. Comment ont-ils trouvaient son terrain d'entrainement.

« Naruto ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ! Je t'avais dit que tes bobines de chakra étaient terriblement endommagées, qu'il te sera impossible de les utiliser correctement ! Mais malgré ça, tu décides de te former et derrière notre dos ! » Dit Minato en colère.

« Mais… mais vous ne vouliez jamais m'entrainer ! Vous m'avez jamais laissé une chance de vous montrer ce que je suis capable ! Je devais me débrouiller tout seul ! » Répondit Naruto.

« Ça suffit Naruto ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous ne t'entrainent pas ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra comme les autres enfants ! Cesse d'agir égoïste et grandi enfin ! Le monde ninja est trop dangereux pour toi ! Tu ne vois pas que nous essayons de te protéger ! » Cria Kushina à la fois triste et en colère, les larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux. Naruto ne pouvait pas le croire, lui égoïste, sa famille l'ignore depuis des années est malgré ça, il se soucie toujours d'eux.

« Vous dite que le monde extérieur est trop dangereux pour moi, mais pourtant vous encouragé Menma, Mito et Narumi à devenir ninja ! Je sais que mes réserve de chakra son comparable à c'elle d'un civile, mais cela n'est pas une raison de m'interdire de devenir ninja. » Répondit le blond légèrement en colère.

« Naruto, il est impossible pour toi de devenir ninja ! Tu n'as pas les compétences nécessaires pour devenir shinobi ! Tu seras le dernier-mort et tu risqueras d'être la risée de toute la classe ! Il est préférable que tu ne rentres pas dans l'académie ! Et même si par miracle tu réussi l'examen final de l'académie, tu ne pourras rester que Genin ! » Dit Minato, ne remarquant pas que chaque mot qu'il dit à son fils, brisa son cœur encore plus. Cela lui faisait mal d'entendre que son père ne croyait pas en lui.

« Tu te rends compte que tu nous fais de la peines on te fessant du mal pour rien ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es recouvert de poussière et de blessure, on essaye d'utiliser des kunaïs et shurikens ! Menma était aussi très inquiet pour toi Naruto et nous a dit pour ta cachette ! » Ajouta Kushina. Naruto était surprit de cette information. Non pour l'inquiet de son frère, mais par-de-que celui-ci a trouvé son lieu secret. En regardant son frère, celui-ci avait l'air triste.

« Je suis désolé nii-san, mais je devais leur dire, pour que tu t'arrêtes de te faire du inutilement ! » Dit-il, mais Naruto pouvait voir un léger sourire formant sur ses lèvre. Le blond sera ses poings dans la colère. Son frère disait qu'il était inquiet, mais Naruto savait que c'était des conneries.

« Si c'est le cas, Menma a du vous parler de nos combats ! » Dit Naruto en regardant ses parents et avec un petit espoir. Si meêm leur avait parlé de leur combat, ils seraient qu'il n'est pas faible comme ils pensaient.

« Oui, Il nous la dit ! Et je suis très déçu que tu t'empennes a ton frère par jalousie, parce qu'il ira à l'académie et pas toi ! » Naruto écarquille les yeux sur le choque. C'était une blague. Menma était qui le provoqué.

« Quoi ! Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est Menma qui… »

« Ça suffit Naruto arrête de nous mentir ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme ton frère et tes sœurs ? Par fois je me demande si nous ne t'avons pas trop gâté ! » Dit Kushina choquant encore plus Naruto. Non seulement ils croyaient qu'il était égoïste et un menteur, mais ils pensent qu'ils l'on pourri gâté. Ne savaient-ils rien de lui, ce qu'il aime ou déteste.

« Menma nous a aussi parlé pour tas fausse inscription ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ! Qu'il est un jeu ! Il est pour ton propre bien que tu ne deviennes pas ninja Naruto ! Heureusement, j'ai détruit les documents et à partir de demain tu seras sous la surveillance des anbus, pour ne face plus d'autre bêtise !» Dit Minato.

Naruto était complètement en choc, il était comme il était frappé par la foudre. Comment cela est-il possible. Cela devrait être un cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il avait travaillé dur, venait juste d'être détruit en un instant.

Voyant que son fils ne réagit pas, Minato avait pensé que Naruto avait fini par comprendre et décide de partir avec sa femme sans rien de dire de plus.

Menma sourie au regardant la forma choqué de son frère. Quand il avait suivi son frère grâce à sa capacité de détection pour savoir comment il était puissant et avait trouvé son terrain d'entrainement secret. Il avait aussi appris la fausse inscription pour l'académie durant une conversation avec Hinata. Menma savait que si son frère progressé, deviendra ninja sans problème et serait Hokage à sa place… oui, Menma était en courant que son frère voulait devenir le leader du village, mais il refuser de perdre ce titre. C'était lui que leur avait choisi pour le remplacer et non son échec de frère.

« Maintenant tu connes ta place _Nii-san_ ! » Dit-il avant de partir avec un sourire triomphant.

Naruto était juste sur son terrain, complétement immobile, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Tout se quand pouvant voir était les larmes échappant des yeux.

 **~ Composer Hyûga / Le soir ~**

Sur le toit de la maison des Hyûgi, en pleine nuit, un ninja habillé complètement en noir sortait discrètement avec une petite fille, qu'il tenait inconsciente sur les bras.

Gô venait juste de réussir à prendre la jeune héritière. Il un peu compliquer d'infiltrer le composer sans se faire repérer par les Hyûgi à cause de leurs yeux et les anbu à l'extérieur, mais il avait réussi et il ne rester plus qu'à fuir le village avec Darui et Bee.

Il atterri sur le sol, à l'extérieur du composé, quand il voit une personne sortir de la grande porte il se figea.

L'homme était de grande taille, de longs cheveux noirs, et les yeux blancs. Un kimono blanc avec un des manches longues et un haori brun.

Hiashi Hyûgi, le chef du clan Hyûgi.

Pour Hiashi, il voulait prendre l'air après une discussion inutile avec le conseil… il se demander par fois à quoi ils servaient. Lorsqu'il voit l'homme en noir, il plissa les yeux dangereusement. Il ne fallait pas un génie pour savoir que cette homme était suspect et devais comploter quelque choses. Mais quand il voit ce que l'homme tenait, le leader du clan devient rouge de rage.

Sa fille Hinata…

Sans perdre de temps, Hiashi active son Byakugan, il courut rapidement vers l'homme et préparant à lui donner un Jûken (Poing souple) à pleine puissance, quitte à le tuer. Normalement il devrait le neutraliser et le livrer à l'Hokage, mais la protection de sa fille était la première chose à faire.

Gô n'a malheureuse pas eu le temps de se défendre et reçu de plein fouet l'attaque en cœur. Il pouvait sentir la douleur atroce sur sa poitrine et le sang sortant de sa bouche. Sa vision s'assombrie et la dernière chose qu'il voyait été le leader Hyûgi prendre sa fille.

En regardant le père et son enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa propre fille pour la dernière fois.

* Yu… gi… to… *

 **~ Avec Naruto ~**

 **. . . Musique Début : Naruto man of the world. . .**

Naruto marché sur une rue au hasard, sans aucun but, ignorant les regards haineux des villageois.

Ses yeux autrefois plein de lueurs était vide, sombre…

Il n'avait plus rien…

Ses projets ont été anéantis…

Trahi par son propre frère…

Il ne pourra pas devenir ninja et prouvai à tout le monde qu'ils avaient torts…

Ses parents l'interdisent de devenir shinobi, sans même lui donner une chance…

Pour sa soi-disant protection…

Ses parrains ne faisaient pas attention à lui…

Il n'avait presque aucun ami…

Les villageois le détester, pour une raison absurde…

Son rêve de d'avenir Hokage a été détruit…

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir…

« As-tu entendu la nouvelle ! » Demanda un jônin a son ami, assis dans un petit restaurent. Cela attire légèrement l'attention de Naruto.

« Oui ! Apparemment l'ambassadeur de Kumo à tenter de kidnapper l'héritière Hyûga, mais à était tué par Hiashi-sama. Ils sont utilisé cette demande d'alliance pour infiltrer le village ! » Dit l'autre jônin. Naruto écarquilla les yeux sur la nouvelle… Hinata a failli être enlevée.

« Quand est-il des deux autres ninja de Kumo ? »

« Les anbus tentent de les capturais, mais ils sont disparu quand ils sont découvert que le kidnappeur a échoué ! »

« Il n'iront pas très loin avec les Hyûga, les Aburame et les Inuzuka les traquant ! » Se venta l'autre homme.

Naruto ne faisais pas attention de la suite de leur conversation, il penser à s'il vient d'apprendre. Il était un conflit, d'une part il était en colère que les ninjas de Kumo est tenté de faire a son amie, mais il savait qu'ils ne faisaient qu'obéir à la mission qua était confier par le Raikage. Naruto était conscient comment marché le monde. La plus part des enfants pensent que devenir ninja c'est de battre contres des méchant et délivrer une princesse, mais ce n'était rien de tout cela. Les shinobis ceux battaient dans l'ombres, effectuons des missions pour de l'argent. Il n'avait ni honneur, ni fierté. Ils ressemblaient aux mercenaire à la différence est que les ninjas vivaient dans des villages ou des clans.

C'est peut être une vie horrible pour les gens, mais Naruto voulait vivre cette vie pour protéger ceux qu'il aime… mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant…

Puis, il se souvient des derniers mots de Bee.

[…nous serons dans la petite entré Sud-Ouest du village ce soir… ]

Il était sa dernière chance…

 **. . . Musique Fin : Naruto man of the world. . .**

 **~ Avec Bee et Darui ~**

Darui et Bee couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le plan a échoué et il venait de perdre un ami / camarade. Ils avaient appris la nouvelles part les anbus qui ont tentaient de les capturaient dans l'hôtel. Heureusement ils avaient réussi à les échappaient, mais maintenant ils devaient sortirent du village pour rapporter la nouvelle à Kumo.

« Frérot serait pas très cotant, quand il apprendra que la mission a échoué et que Gô est mort ! Ils étaient amis quand ils sont faits parti de la même équipe genin ! » Dit Bee d'un ton lourd et triste.

« Pas entant que Yugito-chan ! Merde ! Comment on va lui dire ! Je ne pourrai pas lui regarder en face maintenant ! » Répondit Darui avec le même ton.

« Attend ! Il y quelqu'un devant ! » Dit Bee en voyant une ombre en face de la porte.

Les deux hommes à quelques mètres de la personne mystérieuse et se mettent en gardes près en cas de combat, mais quand ils sont une meilleur vue de l'individu, ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

« Naruto ! Que fais-tu ici ! » Exclama Bee surprit de voir le petit blond, se tenant en face de la porte avec une expression neutre.

Darui aussi était confus de voir Naruto. Au début il pensait qu'il avait signalé à son père leurs lieux de départ, mais cette idée a été abandonnée tout de suite, il n'y avait aucun anbu les attendant et l'Hokage n'aurait jamais envoyé son fils contre des ennemis.

Naruto ne dit, mais avance vers les deux hommes de Kumo. Quand il était à quelque pas, il prit une grande respiration, se préparant à prononcer les mots qui pourrait changer sa vie.

« Je veux vous rejoindre. »

 **~ Composer Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

Dans salon, se trouvent Kushina, Menma, Mito et Narumi.

Il y a quelques minutes après que leur père avant apprit l'incident du composé Hyûga, il craignait que les autres ninjas de Kumo profitent pour kidnapper l'un de ses enfants. Il a donc demandé à sa femme de les prendre à la maison pendant qu'il règle le problème avec Hiashi.

Alors que certain étés confus ou tendu, Narumi était la seul à avoir remarqué l'absence de Naruto. Elle était inquiète pour son grand frère, elle ne l'avait pas vue de la journée et puis il y avait quelques heures, Menma avait dit quelques chose au sujets de Naruto qui a bouleversé ses parents.

« Kaa-san où est Naruto-nii-san ? » Demanda Narumi en regardant sa mère.

« Eh bien chéri il est… » Kushina aller continuer quand elle remarque que son ainé n'était pas dans la maison. Elle ne l'avait même pas prit avec son frère et ses sœurs. Soudain l'horreur et venus dans l'esprit de la matriarche Uzumaki, son fils était encore à l'extérieur avec les deux Kumo en libertés. « NARUTO ! »

 **~ Retour avec Bee, Darui et Naruto ~**

Les deux shinobis de Kumo ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Naruto Namize Uzumaki, fils de Minato Namikaze, Konoha no l'Éclair Jaune et de Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, l'Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge, veut venir dans leur village.

« Que… viens-tu de dire ! » Demanda Darui encore surprit.

« J'ai dit que je veux vous rejoindre. Je veux aller dans votre village et devenir un ninja de Kumo. » Répondit Naruto sans la moindre hésitation ou de peur.

Il était sa dernière chance de devenir un ninja, même si c'est dans un autre village. Il savait qu'il était risqué et dangereux, surtout d'un village ennemi, mais qu'avait-il maintenant… ses parents l'ont oubliés, le croyant faibles et enfantin. A causse de son frère, il ne pourra jamais devenir ninja de la feuille. Le village le détesté ou l'ignorés. Il n'avait aucun avenir dans ce village, juste d'être l'objet des moqueries et des frustrations des autres.

Il ne pouvait pas aller dans un petit village de ninja, ils seraient plus tentés de le rendre à Konoha pour éviter la guerre contre eux. Ainsi que Suna, qui était en alliance avec la feuille. Iwa détesté son Père et le village et ils seraient plutôt tenté de le tuer à vue. Kiri était en pleine guerre civile, ils le tueraient à cause de son sang Uzumaki.

Kumo était son meilleur choix. Certes le kidnapping d'un enfant ne donné pas une bonne vision du village pour Naruto, mais il n'était pas comme si s'était le premier et ça ne sera sans doute pas dernier qui fera une t'elle chose.

Et même si ce n'était que quelques minutes, Naruto préférer aller avec Bee et Darui, qui était mieux que le reste des villageois.

Certes il y avait Hinata, Ayame, Teuchi, Itachi, Shisui, Izami et peut-être Narumi, qui se souciaient de lui. Mais six ou sept personnes n'était pas suffisant contre tout un village.

Bee était sur le point de lui dire d'accords, mais Darui bloque sa bouche avec sa main.

« Naruto est tu conscient de ce que tu dis ! Que penseraient tes parents et le village ! » Demanda Darui avant de remarquer que le regard du garçon était un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

« Il n'y aucune importance ! Ce n'est comme si j'étais important pour eux ! » Dit-il d'un ton amer.

Bee et Darui était très surpris par le ton du jeune Namikaze et savaient que quelques chose cloché.

* Il a dut se passer quelque chose de grave après quand n'est parti ! * Pensa les deux Kumo.

« Naruto tu sais que tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière, une fois que tu viens avec nous, tu seras l'ennemi de la feuille ! Tu ne pourras probablement jamais revoir tes amis et tas famille ! Tu devras les combattre et peut-être même de les… tues ! » Insista Darui, mais a hésité à la fin, ne voulant pas que le garçon prend une décision qu'il regrettera ensuite.

« Je le sais Darui ! Je n'ai pas pris à la légère ! J'ai fait mon choix ! »

Voyant le regard sans hésitation du jeune blond, Darui savait qu'il avait pris sa décision, mais esse un bon choix de le prendre. Il était puissant malgré son handicap et sera un incroyable ninja et il serait fou de ne pas accepter, mais en même temps si son père découvre qu'il est à Kumo il pourrait déclarer la guerre.

Bee n'avait aucun problème pour que Naruto les rejoigne. Il se fichait bien des conséquences, il voulait juste aider l'enfant à avoir une meilleur vie.

 **« Vous n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir ! Les anbus arriveront dans quelques minutes et s'il te capture, ils me scelleront dans quelqu'un de ce village ! »** Dit Gyûki. Il pouvait ne pas aimer le rappe de son hôte, mais il était quand même l'un de ses amis.

« ~ Moi j'dis que Naruto vient avec nous et si Konoha à un problème, je l'ai envoie un Lariat en pleine face ! ~ » Dit Bee en rappant. Darui lâcha un soupira, voyant la situation, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les faire changer d'avis les deux blonds.

« Très bien, il est ton choix Naruto ! Ne dit pas après que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. » Le jeune blond hocha la tête comme remerciement, même s'il était inquiet sur son choix, il était heureux que les deux hommes l'accepte.

Bee mit une main sur l'épaule de Naruto lui montrant un sourire triomphant avant de dire.

« ~ Ne te fais pas de souci ! Je suis sûr que le village t'acceptera sans problème ! Maintenant vient, il n'y pas d'temps à perdre ! ~ » Les deux membres de Kumo commences à marcher avec Naruto derrière eux, puis il tourne la tête pour avoir une dernière vue du village.

* Il est la dernière fois que nous nous voyant, la prochaine fois nous seront des ennemis. Alors adieu mon ancienne famille. *

Ce fut les dernières pensées du jeune enfant pour le village où il est né et ne plus jamais revenir.

Il ignoré encore, mais sa décision aura de grand répercussion sur lui, ainsi que sur le monde entier…

 **Prochain Chapitre : N no Kumo**

 **Omake : Quand la jeunesse rencontre le rappeur.**

Bee venait juste d'éclipser ses coéquipiers. Il faisait le tour du village pour trouver des potentiels rappeurs.

Quand soudain il senti une étrange présence…

Il regarde attentivement la source et voie un homme se tenant par les mains avec une coupe en bol en combinaison vert complet avec par-dessus le gilet standard de Konoha, mais ce que Bee remarque surtout se sont les gros sourcils, les plus gros qu'il n'est jamais vue.

Gaï repéra aussi Bee et se mets debout. Les deux hommes ses regardent attentivement pendant quelques minutes avec une expression sérieuse sur leurs visages.

Finalement Gaï prit en premier la parole.

« ~ Je suis Killer Bee, le plus rappeur de Kumo ! ~ »

« Un… un rappeur ! » Exclama Gaï surprit de la révélation.

« ~ Exacte et le plus grand de toute l'histoire ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec mes rimes ! ~ » Rappe Bee avec fierté.

« Il est fantastique, je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un avec une t'elle force de la jeunesse et se rappe il dégage une t'elle force ! Je serais tenté de l'apprendre ! »

« ~ Les flammes de la jeunesse ? ~ » Demande Bee confus.

« Yosh ! Permet moi de me présenter ! Je suis la fugue de la jeunesse, l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha, Gaï Maito ! » Exclama la bête verte avec un pouce levé.

« ~ La… fugue de la jeunesse ! ~ » Bégaya Bee dans l'incrédule et la fascination.

« Oui, plus précisément la flamme de la jeunesse ! Il faut laisser parler ta force, tes sentiments, la bête qui sommeille en toi ! Il faut la libérer ! » Hurla Gaï avec les yeux en flammes.

« ~ Cet incroyable, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec entent de passion ! Gaï que dirais tu que nous travaillant ensembles pour que tout le monde connaisse notre {jeunesse du rappe} ! ~ » Cria Bee en joie avec des larmes d'animes.

« C'est une excellente idée ! Je ne peux pas entendre de voir les gens hurler en nous voyant ! Il sera quelques choses de jamais vie avant ! » Cria Gaï avant que les deux hommes se tapant du poing et provoquant une image d'une plage frappé par une vague avec un sommeil couchant.

« MES YEUX ! »

« FAITE SORTIR CETTE HORREUR ! »

« QU'ELLE EST SE TERRIBLE GENJUTSU ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE DISSIPER ! »

Ça va faire mal…

* * *

 **TA TA TAAA ! Et voilà, Naruto rejoint Kumo, avoué que vous vous n'y attendiez pas ! Depuis le temps que je voulais mettre ce chapitre !**

 **Le nom de N (ou N Yotsuki) est utilisés souvent quand Naruto vit dans Kumo par les autres auteurs (le prochain chapitre expliquera pourquoi il change de nom). Je ne suis donc pas le premier à prendre ce nom.**

 **Je voudrais précisez qu'il ne sera pas une histoire qui va humilier Konoha et rendre Kumo puissant, mais plus une rivalité entre les deux villages.**

 **Dans l'histoire originale, Hinata se fait enlever à 3 ans (je crois). Mais je voulais faire à 8 ans pour que Naruto puisse les rejoindre (il serait bizarre qu'il le fasse a 3 ans). Il permet aussi de montrer que mon histoire sera différente de l'original. Des événements pourraient se produire plus tard ou plus tôt. J'aurais pu lui donner 5 ans de plus dans l'histoire, mais je voulais qu'il soit de la même génération que les autres, au lieu de celle d'Itachi.**

 **A - La rentrée dans le système éducatif au Japon commence en Avril.**

 **B - Il sera plus simple de faire la différence entre le prénom et le mot A.**

 **C – Dans cette histoire Nanabi/Chômei, fait partie de Suna avant d'être capturé par Taki. Je trouve cela étrange que trois grand village aient deux jinchûriki, alors que Suna et Konoha n'ont qu'un. Pour Konoha, ils sont Kyûbi/Kurama, le plus puissant, c'est normal, surtout qu'ils étaient impairs, donc l'un des villages devait avoir un seul. Pour Suna par contre, il est le plus faible et même avec le sable qui est son domaine, je ne pense pas que cela suffise à tenir tête contre les autres. Ensuite pourquoi un petit village a un bijûs ? J'ai regardé sur wiki est apparemment, après que le village est envoyé Kakuzu pour assassiner Hashirama (qui a échoué), ce dernier a offert Nanabi comme signe de paix ( )- ; Mouais… la logique parfaite d'Hashirama… moi a sa place, si on m'envoie quelqu'un pour me tuer, je serais plus tenté de détruire le village avec Nanabi. Mais bon, moi je suis juste un civil, pas le Dieu Shinobi. Je ne serai pas étonné que Tobirama l'est remplacé après ça).**

 **Q.1 – Devrais-je mettre des personnages d'autres univers (manga, comics, film…) à la place des OC (personnage originale) ? ****( _Attention ! C'est le dernier vote, il n'y aura pas d'autre dans le prochain chapitre !)_**

 **Oui : 2**

 **Non : 1**

 **Q.2 – Qui sera le sensei de Naruto, Bee ou Darui ?**

 **Q.3 – Est-ce-que Naruto devrai avoir la foudre noir (hériter par Darui), rouge (comme kekkei genkai), ou un autre pouvoir jamais vue avant ?**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


	5. N no Kumo

**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto ».**

 **Vous l'avez demandés et vous l'avez, LE CHAPITRE 5 EST ARRIVE ! Beaucoup d'entre vous étaient impatients, certains frustrés et d'autres ont cru que j'ai abandonné cette histoire. Et bien NON ! Je continue toujours, c'est juste que j'ai plusieurs histoires en tête et que je veux mètres dans le site, mais comme j'avais reçu beaucoup de demandes des lecteurs qui mon demandé de faire la suite, j'ai exaucé leur souhait. Cela me fait plaisir de voir le nombre de personnes qui regarde mes histoire, particulière celle-ci qui est la plus vus et me donne envie de continuer.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Précédemment**

1 an après que Jiraya est parlé de la prophétie, Minato et Kushina décident d'entrainer Naruto et Mito l'année suivante. Mais un accident terrible se produit durant le combat entre Narumi et Naruto et endommage ce dernier son réseau de chakra.

Depuis l'incident, Naruto est oublié par sa famille et détesté du village à cause de son handicap. Mais les choses empirent à son huitième anniversaire. Minato et Kushina donnent son héritage à Mito et Narumi et nomme Menma comme successeur pour le poste Hokage.

Quelques mois plus tard, Kumo envoi des ambassadeurs pour former une alliance avec Konoha, mais en réalité, leur véritable objectif était de kidnapper Hinata. Ce jour-là, Menma révèle à ses parents le terrain d'entrainement secret de Naruto et sa fausse inscription pour l'Académie Ninja détruisant ainsi sa dernière chance de devenir un shinobi. Mais en lieu de s'écrouler dans le désespoir, Naruto prend la plus grande décision de sa vie et rejoint Kumo.

 **Chapitre 5 : N no Kumo**

 **~ Avec Naruto, Bee et Darui ~**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Naruto, Bee et Darui ont quitté le village de la feuille. Pendant leurs courses, ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Bee et Darui avaient parlé à Naruto de leur vie dans village et leurs camarades. Naruto leur avaient finalement expliqué la raison de sa décision et dirent que les deux ninjas de Kumo étaient à la fois choqués et dégouté est un euphémisme. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que ses parents lui interdisaient de devenir shinobi à cause de son état, parce qu'ils croyaient que ça lui rendait faibles. Bee était particulièrement déçu de Menma pour avoir trahi son frère. Pour lui les frères et sœur étaient censés aimaient et se protégeaient. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer faire une t'elle chose à son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas être liés par le sang, mais ils étaient tout aussi proches que des vrais frères. Quand ils avaient perdu leur père, Ay lui avait dit qu'il ne quittera plus le village. Certaines personnes pensaient que le nouveau Raikage avait arrêté de la voir comme un frère et plus comme une arme, mais le rappeur savait que son frère voulait juste ne plus jamais perdre un membre de sa famille.

« Nous sommes presque arrivé au village. » Déclara Darui en voyant les grandes portes qui n'avaient rien ont envié à ceux de Konoha.

En regardant le village, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiré en voyant les grandes montagnes en tour du village, recouvert de nuage et de l'immense tour bleu plus haut que les montagnes.

« Darui et Bee vous êtes enfin revenus. » Dit l'un des gardes avant de regarder le garçon blond et ne pas voir leur troisième coéquipier. « Qui est cet enfant et où est Gô ? » Les visages de Bee et Darui s'assombrissent à la mention de leur coéquipier mort.

« Désoler les gars, mais pour l'instant nous devons voir le Boss. Nous vous raconterons plus tard. » Répondit Darui avant de commencer à marcher avec son ami et le jeune blond.

En marchant vers la tour du Raikage, Naruto fut surpris de voir beaucoup d'habitants s'incliner quand ils voient Bee et Darui.

* Bee et Darius sont beaucoup aimés dans le village. * Pensa Naruto avec une pointe de jalousie. Mais pendant qu'ils marchent, le jeune blond pouvait entendre des murmures parmi les villageois.

« Ils sont revenus, mais où est Gô ? » Demanda un civil à la peau sombre.

« Pourquoi il y a un enfant avec eux. » Murmura un autre civil confus.

« Il est plutôt mignon. » Dit cette fois une femme, regardant Naruto comme si elle voulait lui prendre dans ses bras.

Le dernier commentaire a fait rougir légèrement Naruto, mais secoua la tête et continue son chemin avec les deux jônin, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent en face de la plus grande tour, dans Naruto pouvait facilement dire que c'est là où se trouve le Raikage.

Quand les deux hommes et l'enfant rentrent dans la pièce, ils rencontrent une femme en milieu de la pièce, les regardant fixement.

La femme semble avoir à peine sur la vingtaine, la peau foncée, des cheveux gris clair tirés en arrière dans un chignon avec deux franges qui tombent de chaque côté de son visage et des yeux verts. Elle porte une chemise à manche long vert foncé et une jupe, ainsi qu'une paire de longues boucles d'oreilles et des sandales noires.

« Darui-kun, Bee vous êtes enfin revenus. » Dit la jeune avant de lever un sourcil envoyant un enfant à la place du troisième homme du groupe. « Où est passé Gô et qui est ce garçon ? »

« Nous allons te répondre Mabui-chan, mais nous devons d'abord voir Raikage-sama. » Répondit Darui. La femme connue maintenant comme Mabui hocha juste la tête avant de leur un signe de la main pour la suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marche d'escalier, qui semble une éternité pour Naruto, ils arrivent en face d'une porte simple. Mabui allait frapper la porte, mais Bee la devance.

« ~ Yosh Brother ! Nous somme de… »

BOOOOM !

Naruto sursaute quand il voit une main éclater la porte et attraper le visage du rappeur.

« BEEEEE ! Comment oses-tu me désobéir encore une fois et quitter le village ! » Exclama en colère l'homme qui sort de la porte.

Comme beaucoup d'habitants de Kumo, l'homme à la peau sombre, une grande musculation, des cheveux blonds, coiffés en brosse vers l'arrière, des yeux noirs, une petite moustache et une barbichette. Il porte un haori blanc, des bracelets jaunes à chaque poignet, une ceinture dorée autour de sa taille avec la tête d'un sanglier gravée au centré, un pantalon noir déchiré en bas et des sandales blanches standard du village.

« Mmh mmh mmh ! » Bee tenta de parler, mais c'était difficilement quand une main vous serre le visage.

« Je me fous de tes excuses Bee, à partir de maintenant, tu ne feras plus cette chose que tu appelles un concert jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Cria le grand homme. Naruto se demandait comment il pouvait comprendre Bee.

« MMMMMMMMMH ! » Cria le rappeur avant de s'évanouir, bien que personne ne puisse dire si c'était à cause du manque d'oxygène ou du choc.

Ay jette son frère sur l'autre côté du mur sans se préoccuper s'il se blesse ou pas et regarde le second jônin.

« Ravi que tu sois revenu indemne Darui et d'avoir ramené mon idiot de frère. Comment c'est passé la mission et où est Gô ? » Demanda le leader de Kumo en levant un sourcil ne voyant pas son ancien coéquipier.

Darui lâcha un soupir, avant de répondre. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la colère de son supérieur quand il lui dira la nouvelle.

« Désoler Boss, la mission fut un échec. Nous n'avons pas pu prendre la fille Hyûga et Gô est mort on essayant de la capturer. » Ay et Mabui écarquillèrent les yeux sur la nouvelle et la salle est devenu silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ay éclate de rage.

« QUOI ! Tu es en train de me dire que tout ce que nous avons fait n'a servi à rien et que nous n'avons plus l'un de nos meilleurs ninjas ! » Exclama le Raikage à la fois en colère et choqué.

« Malheureusement oui Boss. Je suis désolé ! » Ay serra les dents de frustration avant de frapper le mur, provoquant une grande fissure.

* Merde ! Comment c'est possible ! Je ne peux pas laisser la mort de Gô être inutile, je dois trouver une solution pour avoir le Byakugan ! Je ne pourrais pas regarder le village si je ne fais rien ! * Pensa Ay.

* Mais alors Yugito-chan n'a plus de... * Mabui mis une main sur sa bouche sur la réalisation de la situation de l'enfant de Gô.

Ay finit par remarquer le petit blond à côté de Darui. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'apparence étrange de l'enfant, ressemblant à une version miniature du Flash Jaune.

« Darui qui est cette enfant ? » Tout le monde regarde maintenant le jeune blond, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux.

« Boss je vous présente Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, le fils du Yondaime Hokage et de Kushina Uzumaki. » Comme Darui s'attendait, les yeux d'Ay et de Mabui s'écarquillent comme des assiettes.

Il a fallu à Ay quelques minutes pour se remettre de sa surprise et plissa les yeux en regardant le jeune enfant. En début il pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'un des enfants jinchûriki, mais c'est rapidement souvenu qu'aucun des deux enfants ne s'appelait Naruto. Il se souvient d'avoir vaguement d'avoir entendu une ou deux fois le nom quand il voulait des informations sur la famille de son rival. En le voyait à la place de l'héritière Hyûga où l'un des jinchûriki, Ay commençait à rassembler les morceaux.

« Si j'ai bien compris Darui. Vous avez capturé l'un des fils de Minato pour que nous puisons l'utiliser comme rançon. » Darui secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Vous vous trompez Boss, Naruto est venu avec nous de son pleins grés, pour devenir un ninja de Kumo. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire Darui. J'ai cru comprendre que le gosse de Minato voulait devenir un ninja de notre village. » Darui lâcha un soupir, bien qu'il pût comprendre la confusion de son leader. Lui non plus n'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas été là-bas. Il aurait trouvé plus logique que l'enfant soit capturé au lieu de croire qu'il les a rejoints de sa propre volonté.

« C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. » La pièce est redevenue silencieuse, pendant quelques minutes. Mabui et Ay regardent le Jônin comme s'il était sérieux.

« Pourquoi le fils de Minato voudrait rejoindre un village ennemi au lieu de faire partir des forces de Konoha ! » Demanda Ay complétement confus.

« J'ai mes raison vieil-homme. » Répondit cette fois Naruto. Cela a obtenu la réaction choquée des adultes de la façon dans il s'adressait au leader du village.

« Tas dit quoi sale gosse ! » Grogna Ay.

« J'ai dit que tu es vieux, vieil-homme. » Répondit Naruto sans jamais tressaillir devant le Raikage, contrairement à Darui et Mabui qui craignaient que le chef lui saute dessus. Mais avant que ce dernier réponde, son frère apparait intacte et décide d'ajouter une couche.

« ~ Yoh bro ! C'est vrai que tu commences à devenir vieux ! Tu es assis toute la journée dans ce bureau. Ton visage devient plus ridé et tu perds tes cheveux ! Tu devrais pensser à la maison de retraite et me donner ta place pour faire cette salle ennuyeuse une super salle de concert ! ~ » Le visage d'Ay devient rouge et tourne rapidement vers son frère.

« Bee ! Redit encore une fois que je suis vieux et je t'écrase une fois de plus ta tête ! » Bee tressailli avant de lever les mains en signe de réédition. Ay regard de nouveau le garçon. « Donc tu souhaites devenir un ninja de Kumo. » Dit-il après avoir repris son calme.

« Oui. » Dit l'ancien Namikaze sans la moindre hésitation.

« Est pour qu'elle raison je devrais prendre un étrange qui vient d'un village ennemi qui a tué mon subordonné et ami. » Les autres ne dirent rien, mais comprenaient la raison. A part les mots, il n'avait rien que Kumo peut gagner, bien que Bee et Darui connaissent déjà le potentiel du garçon et savait qu'il deviendra un grand atout pour le village s'il rejoint.

« Vous n'avez aucune. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est la promesse que si vous m'accepter, je ne trahirai pas le village. » Ay leva un sourcil à la réponse du garçon. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il dit quelque chose comme {Je suis le meilleur} ou {Je suis le fils de l'Eclair Jaune}. A la place il demande juste de lui faire confiance.

« Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ! » Demanda le Raikage et à sa surprise l'enfant à un sourire fier sur son visage.

« Par-ce-que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindô ! » Déclara Naruto d'un ton déterminé, qui correspondait à ses yeux, brillant lueur son pareil.

La salle est devenue silencieuse après la déclaration de Naruto. Les adultes étaient surpris des paroles de l'enfant et ils pouvaient dire qu'il ne montait pas. Ils étaient stupéfiés qu'un garçon aussi jeune, même pas encore à l'académie, possédait déjà une si grande volonté pour faire face à des gens qui sont clairement plus fort que lui.

Ay lâche un soupir avant de parler.

« Je vais réfléchir pour l'instant, Mabui prend le garçon avec toi. » Dit-il en regardant sa secrétaire.

« Très bien Raikage-sama. » Dit-elle avant de regarder Naruto et lui donner un doux sourire. « Aller vient Naruto-kun, je vais te faire visiter le village. » Naruto hocha la tête avant de suivre la jeune femme et de laisser les trois hommes dans la salle.

Ils marchaient pendant quelques minutes en silence jusqu'à ce que Mabui lui pose une question.

« Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup aimer Raikage-sama. » Demanda-t-elle. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas la seule, les autres aussi avaient remarqué.

« C'est par ce qu'il voulait capturer Hinata-chan. » Répondit Naruto en croissant les bras.

« Hinata-chan ? »

« C'est l'un de mes amis dans mon ancien village. » La jeune secrétaire écarquille les yeux sur cette révélation, mais aussi plus intriguer de la raison pour laquelle l'enfant en face d'elle, a souhaité venir dans le village qui est essayé de prendre son ami. Bien qu'elle comprenne la raison de l'importance des kekkei genkai, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était d'accord pour enlever un enfant de sa famille.

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu dans le village qui a essayais de kidnapper ton amie. » Mabui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser la question. L'enfant était le fils du Hokage et du Sang Ardent. Il avait une famille et des amis, alors pourquoi il a tout abandonné pour revenir ici.

« Mes parents refusaient que je rentre à l'académie ninja à cause de mon état et Bee m'avait proposé de le rejoindre. Je sais que c'est idiot de rejoindre un village ennemi, mais si je voulais devenir ninja et Kumo était la meilleure solution par rapports autres villages. » Mabui leva un sourcil à la réponse de l'enfant, surtout quand il fait mention de son état, mais devina que c'était la raison pour laquelle il a quitté son village d'origine et qu'il n'avait pas une vie rose, comme elle le pensait au début. Elle pouvait aussi comprendre le choix de Kumo par rapport aux autres qui pourraient soit le remettre au village ou le tuer.

« Très bien Naruto-kun, je vais devoir te laisser pour l'instant. Tu pourrais visiter le village en attendant que le Raikage est fini de discuter avec Darui-kun et Bee. » Dit-elle en arrivant en face de la porte extérieure de la tour.

« D'accord Mabui-chan. A tout à l'heure ! » Exclama Naruto avant de se précipiter vers la sortir pour visiter le village.

 **~ Rue de Kumo ~**

Pendant ce temps, dans un coin sombre loin des quartiers principaux du village, se trouve une personne habillée d'une tenue standard des Jônin de Kumo avec des protections supplémentaires sur les bras, une combinaison complète et le gilet de protection qui couvre aussi l'épaule droite. Son visage est recouvert par l'ombre, jusqu'à qu'il met un casque complet blanc avec un kanji rouge {Voix} en centre et deux lignes horizontales pour permettre de voir.

A quelque mètre de lui, derrière des ordures, se trouve un corps nu d'un homme sans vie, recourt de coupure et de sang.

* L'infiltration a fonctionné. Je dois maintenant accomplir la seconde étape de la mission. * Ce que beaucoup de personnes ne savaient pas, c'est que cet homme fait partie d'une organisation à l'intérieur de Konoha appelé Racine. Un groupe commandé par Danzô Shimura, l'un des anciens conseils, qui forme ses subordonnés dès l'enfance à supprimer leurs émotions et s'entrainer dans des conditions plus dur que les Anbus ordinaires afin de les rendre fidèles à la feuille et à lui. Ce dernier avait ordonné à la Racine d'infiltrer le village de Kumo pour capturer le réceptacle du démon à deux-queues, de la ramener au village pour être transformé en arme vivante, sachant que le porteur du huit était trop puissant pour lui.

Cependant la mission a duré depuis plus de deux mois, pour pouvoir s'infiltrer sans éveiller les soupçons des patrouilles, connaitre les bâtiments et le mode de vie des villageois. Il n'était donc pas encourant des récents évènements entre Kumo et Konoha.

L'homme commence à marcher pour accomplir sa mission.

 **~ Dans le bureau du Raikage ~**

« Je suis désolé Boss, tout est de ma faute, si j'aurais été avec Gô au moment du kidnapping il ne serait probablement pas mort. Je prends l'entière responsabilité. » S'excusa Darui la tête basse.

« Non Darui, c'est moi le responsable, je croyais que vous deux seriez suffisant pour la mission et à cause de cela Gô a disparu. » Dit Ay d'un ton triste. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de c'est mort, bien que cela soit toujours dur, cependant Gô était coéquipier depuis qu'il avait 9 ans. Ce n'était une chose que vous pourriez laisser aller d'un coup.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » Demanda le Jônin blanc.

« Je refuse de laisser la mort de Gô en vain. Je dois trouver une solution pour avoir le Byakugan, sans provoquer une Quatrième guerre de ninja. » Traiter le de têtue ou d'obséder des Kekkei Genkai, mais si Ay était intéressé par le Byukugan, c'est avant tout à la demande du daimyô de Foudre. A l'inverse des autres daimyôs avec un village de ninja, celui-ci surveillé de très près Kumo et prenait consciente de la puissance des ninjas. Il voyait les utilisateurs des lignes de sang comme des supers ninjas, utile pour les missions et les guerres.

Bien sûr, Ay mentirait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas le Byakugan et s'il fallait kidnapper une fille pour permettre le village de devenir plus puissant, il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Il savait que c'était cruel d'arracher une petite fille de sa famille et il n'était pas fier, mais comme leader, le village était sa priorité. Bien sûr, il ne la transformerait pas en reproduction de bébé, il la fera subir une rééducation pour la faire devenir loyale et qu'elle est une vie normale dans le village.

« Est pour Naruto-boy. » Demanda Bee. Ay regarde son frère un moment avant de tourner la tête vers l'autre Jônin.

« Darui que peux-tu me dire sur le gosse de Minato ? On peut lui faire confiance et s'il n'est pas envoyé par son père ? » Questionnant le leader. Cette idée semble stupide, personne de sain d'esprit n'enverrait son enfant espionné chez l'ennemi, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer toute possibilité.

« C'est justement à cause de lui, que Naruto nous a rejoints. » Ay leva un sourcil à la réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Darui commence à lui expliquer la vie de Naruto avec sa famille et le village. Une fois qu'il a terminé, dire qu'Ay était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rival néglige l'un de ses enfants pour les autres, mais pouvait mieux comprendre pourquoi le sale-gosse avait quitté son village.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, à la place de mon Jônin d'élite et compagnon, j'ai le morveux du Flash Jaune, qui souffre d'un grand manque de chakra. » Il ne pouvait pas aimer la décision de Minato et de sa femme, mais il n'appréciait pas d'avoir le gosse de son ennemi, qui serait la raison d'une guerre.

« Il pourrait retrouver ces facultés d'ici quelques années, mais même dans son état maintenant, il a réussi à battre son frère qui contient le Neuf-Queues. » Répondit Darui. Ay fut surpris de cette nouvelle. Il savait que les trois autres enfants de Minato étaient entrainés par ce dernier, sa femme et deux des trois sannin. Les trois avaient de grands potentiels et seraient considérés comme de puissants ninjas dans l'avenir. Il s'attendait que l'enfant blond soit au mieux d'un niveau à celui d'un civil, à cause de son handicap, mais son Jônin blanc lui dit le contraire.

« J'ai toujours du mal à le croire, même avec Darui, mais je laisse le bénéfice du doute. Je vais le mettre à l'épreuve face à un examinateur Chunin pour voir ce qu'il est capable. S'il est aussi fort que vous le dite, il rentre à l'académie, sinon nous l'utiliseront comme rançon. » Cela a surpris Darui et Bee.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Boss, vous pourriez juste le laisser rentrer à l'académie et de voir les résultats avec les professeurs. » Répondit Darui.

« Vrai, mais j'ai toujours des doutes sur ses vraies attentions et je veux voir moi-même sa force avant de donner un jugement. » Darui lâcha un soupir intérieur. Il pouvait comprendre la raison de sa méfiance de son leader, mais Darui trouvait un peu extrême. Puissant ou pas, Naruto était encore un enfant de 8 ans.

« ~ Crois-moi frangin, Naruto deviendra un incroyable ninja en un rien de temps. Prépare une chambre à l'hosto pour le Chûnin car bientôt le petit blond lui mettra pleine la face. ~ » A l'inverse de Darui, Bee était totalement confiant sur la force de Naruto.

« Arrête avec le rap Bee ! » Cria son grand frère avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle.

« Où allez-vous Boss. » Demanda curieusement Darui.

« Allez rapporter la mauvaise nouvelle d'un enfant qui attend son père. »

 **~ Quelque heures plus tard / Avec Naruto ~**

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans le village. Cela était différent de son village ou les gens lui donné un mauvais regard. Ici les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui où lui donnés un sourire de salue.

On arrivant en face d'une rivière un peu éloignée du village, il entend du bruit, comme si quelqu'un pleurait. Il regarde sur le couloir de gauche qui sur une terrasse est vous une fille de son âge pleuré, assis sur l'herbe.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Naruto. La fille se retourne et Naruto pouvait avoir une bonne vue de son apparence. Elle a la peau claire ayant de longs cheveux blonds lisses noués, ainsi que des yeux noirs. Elle porte une veste violette avec long manche, un pantalon à mi-cuisse et des sandales noires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » Mumura la jeune fille d'un ton dur.

« Heu... Du calme ! Je t'entendais pleurer et je me suis inquiété pour toi. » Dit-il en levant les bars pour la calmer.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Répondit la fille d'un air qui disait qu'elle ne croyait pas. « Qui ferait attention à d'un monstre comme moi ! »

« Hein mais pourquoi tu dis ça ! » Exclama Naruto surprit que la fille se voie comme un monstre.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Yugito était là jinchûriki de Nibi, le Chat Démon à Deux Queues. A l'inverse de Bee qui avait réussi à être respecté par le village, certains se méfier encore de la fille jinchûriki. Beaucoup craignaient qu'elle fût influencée par le bijûs à cause de son jeune âge et blesse les gens entour d'elle. Elle subissait souvent des regards sombres et des insultes des villageois. A cause de ça, elle est devenue méfiante envers tout le village, sauf les amis de son père.

Yugito leva un sourcil dans la confusion. Le garçon n'est-il jamais sorti de chez lui avant ou quoi ?

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » Naruto secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Je suis nouveau dans ce village. Je ne connais personne. » Yugito lava un sourcil avant de parler.

« Eh bien, je te conseille de partir et de me laisser seul où les autres te verront aussi comme un démon. » Dit-elle froidement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être dure sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais à peine elle parlé à un autre enfant que leurs parents disaient de ne se rapprocher pas d'elle. Alors pourquoi devenir ami pour seulement quelques heures, voir au mieux un jour.

« Pourquoi tout le monde te voix comme un monstre ? »

« Je… je ne veux pas le dire ! » Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la rivière.

« Ok ! Ok ! » Dit rapidement Naruto pour ne pas la mettre en colère, avant de poursuivre. « Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es triste ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas le dire ! »

« Chiii ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très parlote. » Dit Naruto en lâchant un soupir d'agacement, avant réfléchit un moment. Il voudra aider la fille, mais elle refusait de lui répondre. Puis une idée lui vient à l'esprit et se rapproche de Yugito et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Cette dernière regarde surprise avant de se mettre en colère.

« Tu es sourd ! Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas te répondre ! »

« Je sais. Je m'assois juste pour admirer la rivière. » Répondit Naruto avec un sourire rusé.

« BON SANG ! Très bien ! Fais comme tu veux ! » Exclama Yugito agacée avant de regarder ailleurs

Les deux enfants restent assis sans rien dire pendant plus de dix minutes, mais alors que Naruto était calme, Yugito devenait de plus en plus énervée. Elle n'était pas habituée à se trouver proche d'un inconnu, même un villageois et cela la rendait nerveuse, mais aussi agacée.

« Geuh ! Pourquoi tu es aussi persistant ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille ! »

« Est-ce mal de vouloir aider une fille qui pleure. » Répondit Naruto comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

« Tu ne me connais pas ! »

« C'est vrai. Dans ce qu'a, je vais d'abord me présenter. Je m'appelle Naruto, je viens d'un autre pays. » Dit-il en lui donnant un grand sourire. Yugito le regarde comme s'il était u idiot avant de répondre.

« Mais pourquoi… Geuh… bon très bien ! Je m'appelle Yugito Nii, je suis une civile de Kumo. » Dit-elle. Pourquoi il ne pouvait la laisser pas tranquille. Est-il idiot de ne pas voir qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider. Bien qu'elle admette qu'elle apprécie légèrement quand lui porte attention.

« Enchanter Yugito-chan ! Alors pourquoi tu es triste ? » La jinchûriki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son malheur, encore moins à un étranger. Mais elle s'est souvenu que Mabui-nee-chan lui dit que parler de ce qui le rendait triste à quelqu'un, soulager la douleur, mais aussi c'était la première fois qu'un enfant voulait lui parler, même après avoir parlé durement.

Après un moment, elle lâcha un long soupir avant de répondre.

« J'ai perdu mon père. » Dit-elle simplement. Naruto écarquille les yeux avant de parler.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû insister. » Il se sentait honteux de lui avoir un peu forcé de lui parler de ce qui lui faisait mal. Bien qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre, comme une dispute ou une bagarre.

« Non c'est bon. Il était l'une des seules personnes dans le village à m'aimer, mais il est mort durant sa dernière mission. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé, juste que le Raikage m'a dit qu'il est mort comme un vrai shinobi. » Dit-elle d'un ton triste et légèrement heureuse. Elle se sentait un peu mieux après avoir parlé, mais encore accablé par les évènements.

Naruto écarquille les yeux, quand Yugito lui parle de la mission de son père, il était quasiment sûr que c'était celle avec Bee et Darui, mais espéré que ce n'était pas vrai. Si c'était la même personne et qu'elle découvre qu'il vient du village qui a tué son père, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle accepte comme ami et le voit comme un ennemi. Il voudra éviter que les gens commencent à le détester comme dans son ancien village. Cela lui faisait déjà mal d'abandonner ses amis à Konoha et ne voulait pas que tous ses efforts soient détruits.

Mais avant qu'il réponde, les deux blonds entendent une voix derrière eux.

« Cible repérée. »

Naruto et Yugito tournes rapidement leurs têtes pour voir un homme à quelque mètre d'eux avec un masque blanc et un kanji rouge. Naruto était confus, mais Yugito savait que c'était un Anbu à cause de sa tenue, cependant…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Yugito d'un ton dur, quand elle voit ses yeux vident, sans aucune émotion, ne lui dit rien de bon. Les personnes qui la surveiller, étaient des personnes confiantes du Raikage, qui la protège quand les villageois aller trop loin. Comme tenter de l'attaque ou de la tuer, mais cette personne la voyait comme ça, sans rien, ni amour, ni haine.

« Jinchûriki de Nibi, vient avec moi sans résistance et il ne te serait fait aucun mal. » Dit l'homme d'une voix monotone. Yugito plissa les yeux, alors que Naruto écarquille les yeux et regarde de nouveau la jeune fille.

* Jinchûriki ! Elle est comme Menma et Narumi ! * Pensa Naruto. Il comprenant mieux pourquoi elle n'était pas appréciée dans son village. Bee lui avait dit que la plupart des réceptacles étaient maltraités dans leur village, vu uniquement comme des armes de destruction massive par certain et d'autres comme la réincarnation des démons eux-mêmes. Son frère et sa sœur étaient les seuls à faire exception à la règle.

« Je ne sais qui vous êtes, mais je ne vais surement pas suivre un inconnu. » Répondit la fille de Kumo en se mettant en position de combat. Elle avait beau ne pas être rentrée à l'académie, son père lui avait appris l'art des shinobis et l'utilisation du chakra pour se défendre.

En lieu de répondre, la Racine sort un kunaï et se précipite vers Yugito pour la neutraliser, mais celle-ci compose quelques signes des mains et prendre une grande inspiration.

* Nezumi Kedama (Boule de Poils de Rat) ! * Yugito crache quatre petites boules de flamme bleu / noir qui prennent la forme de souris et ceux dirigent vers la Racine.

Malheureusement, l'homme avait beaucoup d'expérience et d'entrainement contre des ninjas plus puissants qu'elle, et n'avait aucun mal à esquiver les attaqués et courir vers elle. Il réussit à attraper la tête de la fille de Kumo, pour la faire tomber par terre et mettre un kunaï à quelque millimètre du cou de Yugito.

« C'est terminé. » Dit la Racine, mais senti un bruit derrière lui.

Il réussit à temps à esquiver quatre kunaïs diriger vers lui, sautant à quelque mètre de sa cible. Il tourne la tête pour voir l'attaquant. Seulement pour écarquiller les yeux légèrement en reconnaissant la personne.

« Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, que faite vous ici en lui d'être à Konoha. » Dit-il en reprenant son calme. Les deux blonds étaient choqués pour différentes raisons.

* Comment me connait-il ? * Pensa Naruto inquiet. Les seules personnes qui le connaissaient ses origines étaient Bee, Darui, Mabui et le Raikage. Il était peut-être un Anbu déguisé venu dans le village, mais comment est-il arrivé aussi rapidement ?

Yugito qui était toujours couché par terre, écarquille les yeux de ce qu'elle a entendu. Comme beaucoup de personnes dans les Nations, elle connaissait les noms Namikaze et Uzumaki appartenant aux deux ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha. Elle était complètement perdue, pourquoi Naruto était ici, au lieu d'être dans son village avec son clan.

La Racine était en pleine réflexion, son objectif était de capturer la jinchûriki de Nibi, mais il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer l'un des fils du Yondaime dans un village ennemi. Heureusement son maitre l'avait entrainé pour se préparer à toute éventualité dans les missions pour réussir, même au péril de sa vie et prendre toute chose qui pourrait avantager la feuille et son maitre, que ce soit des informations, des objets précieux ou des personnes. Il savait que son maitre voulait les enfants du Hokage pour son programme de Racine et dans cette situation ça serai l'occasion parfaite. Mais il s'est souvenu que parmi les quadruples, l'ainé des Namikaze souffrait d'un grave manque de chakra et que son maitre ne voulait pas l'enfant dans son programme, qu'il considérait comme sans valeur. Donc avec cette pensée, il savait quoi faire.

Eliminer tout obstacle pour capturer sa cible.

Il sort le katana derrière son dos et se précipite vers Naruto. Celui-ci invoque deux kunaïs dans son rouleau qu'il utilise pour bloquer le sabre de la Racine. Quand les lames s'entrechoquent, Naruto avait du mal à tenir debout à cause de la force de l'adversaire. Voyant qu'il ne remportera par la force brute, il profite de sa petite taille pour glisser sous la Racine, pendant qu'il trébuche légèrement. Naruto tente d'attaquer par-derrière, mais la Racine recule quelques pas avant de se retourner pour courir vers le jeune blond et l'attaquer de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Yugito réussit à se remettre debout et prendre son souffle. Voyant que les deux étaient concentrés sur leurs combats, elle profite pour lancer son jutsu sur l'imposteur, tout en évitant l'autre blond, même si elle était encore confuse et intriguée sur l'identité de Naruto.

* Katon : Kegawa Bôru (Boule de Poils Enflammée) ! * La réceptacle à Deux-Queux cracha une petite boule de feu bleu / Noir vers le Racine. Celui-ci et Naruto remarque, et dans ce dernier profite pour reculer à temps du jutsu, contrairement au ninja qui reste sur place.

BOOM !

L'attaque provoque une explosion bleue, qui engloutit la Racine et après quelques secondes, les flammes disparaissent pour laisser juste un petit cratère fumant.

« C'est… (Pff)… fini ! » Dit Yugito un peu épuisé d'avoir utilisé un jutsu qui lui prenait une grande partie de son chakra, mais aussi de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle venait juste de tuer quelqu'un pour la première fois, même si c'était un ennemi. Son père lui avait dit que le premier meurtre était un moment difficile à passer et que chaque ninja devait vivre avec. Yugito savait que ça ne serait pas facile à passer, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi dur.

« C'était… impressionnant…» Fut la seule réponse de Naruto. Il pouvait à peine tenir face au faux anbu et elle a réussi à le battre avec une seule attaque.

« Oui.» Dit-elle avant de changer sujet pour oublier temporairement ce qu'elle vient de faire. « Maintenant il faut que tu m'expli… » Yugito n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, qu'elle a reçu un coup sous le menton, le fessons voler en l'air avant d'atterrir durement sur le sol.

En choc des deux blonds c'était le faux Anbu, qui émerge du sol, complètement indemne de l'attaque de Yugito.

* Cible neutralisée. Maintenant je dois récupérer la jinchûriki. * Pensa la Racine marchant vers fille paralysée par le dernier attaque, mais s'arrête d'avancer quand Naruto apparait entre lui et Yugito.

« Je ne te laisserais pas t'approchait d'elle ! » Exclama Naruto en tenant ses deux kunaïs sur chaque main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ? Éloignes-toi de lui ou sinon il va te tuer ! » Cria Yugito en relevant difficilement la tête, malheureusement le reste de son corps était paralysé par le cou du faux anbu.

« Si je le fais, il va te prendra ! » Répondit Naruto sans jamais quitter les yeux de son ennemi.

« Mais je suis une jinchûriki ! Les personnes comme moi sont détestées et rejetées par les autres, à cause des Bijûs en nous ! Pourquoi tu veux me sauver ! » Demanda le réceptacle d'incrédule.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que c'est par-ce-que je te comprends. » Répondit Naruto en obtenant un regard confus de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ! Mais tu me connais à peine ? Comment tu peux me connaitre ! » Exclama Yugito. Elle se demandait si l'autre blond n'avait pas perdu la tête à cause des coups qu'il a reçus.

« Je sais ce que cela fait d'être seul. Quand j'étais à Konoha, tout le monde me rejeter par-ce-que j'étais différent des autres. Le village et ma famille ne voulaient rien savoir de moi ou de mon avis. J'ai essayé de prouver à tout le monde que je n'étais pas une cause perdue, mais à chaque fois, les choses empiré, sauf pour quelques personnes que je considérais comme des amis. » Dit-il avant de la regardait et lui donner un regard triste. « Mais comme tu le vois, même mes amis n'ont pas pu m'aider contre tout le village, alors j'ai fini par quitter la feuille pour avoir un avenir ailleurs. Cela m'a fait mal au cœur de les quitter sans rien dire, surtout que maintenant je suis probablement un ennemi du village en rejoignant Kumo. C'est pour ça que je ne veux que quelqu'un d'autre subisse la même chose. » Finit-il, ne remarquant pas qu'il lâche une larme.

Yugito était choqué des mots de son protecteur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait comprendre sa douleur à part un autre jinchûriki et encore moins quelqu'un qui voudrait la protéger sans aucune raison, surtout quelqu'un qui venait à peine de la rencontrer et qui n'est pas du village. Les seules personnes qui voulaient être auprès étaient seulement son père et les hauts dirigeants du village. Pour elle c'était à la fois étrange et choquant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste qu'il ait vécu la même chose qu'elle où être heureuse qu'il veuille la protéger au péril de sa vie.

Cependant la Racine n'était pas aussi touchée par les mots de Naruto et parle d'une voix toujours dépourvue d'émotion.

« Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, si tu ne te rends pas immédiatement et revient dans le village pour intervenir durant une mission de rang S et pour désertion. Tu seras exécuté pour trahison. » Bien qu'il pense l'éliminer, son bref combat a montré le contraire et la Racine pouvait dire que l'enfant était au moyen niveau Genin, surtout compte tenu de son âge et de son handicap. Il savait que son maitre voudrait que le garçon du Yondaime reste si possible en vie pour servir le village, une fois qu'il a entendu son rapport.

Naruto regarde la Racine avant de répondre d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

« Personne ne me forcera à revenir dans ce lieu maudit ! J'ai maintenant l'occasion de devenir un ninja au lieu d'être le bouc-émissaire de vos problèmes ! »

La Racine ne comprenait pas les mots de l'enfant du Yondaime, mais sachant que leur combat a probablement attiré l'attention, il décide de se battre à fond et se jette sur le jeune blond pour en finir rapidement. Le garçon pouvait être un puissant adversaire, mais il n'était pas de taille face à lui qui avait l'expérience et la maitrise dans le monde des shinobis.

Naruto n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps pour se protéger et reçoit un coup de genou sur le ventre qui le fait haleter, mais encore une fois il n'a pas eu temps de réagir quand la Racine l'attrape par les cheveux pour le maintenir en l'air et le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec sa main libre.

Cela à continuer pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Naruto réussit à saisir le poing de la Racine et profite de sa hauteur pour lui donner un coup de pied sur le visage. Malheureusement son adversaire ne le laisse pas faire et le jette durement par terre, provoquant une petite fissure sur le sol.

Naruto cracha du sang de sa bouche à cause de la douleur, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre que la Racine lui donne un coup de pied sur les côtés. L'attaque fut assez puissante pour projeter Naruto en l'air avant de s'écraser douloureusement par terre.

« Obstacle éliminé, maintenant il faut récupérer la cible. » Dit-il en se retournant pour prendre le réceptacle, mais une voix l'arrête.

« Hey… »

La racine tourne la tête et écarquille les yeux derrière son masque, voyant l'enfant meurtri se relever difficilement.

« C'est… (Keuf)… tout ce que tu es capable de faire… (Keuf)… je n'ai rien ressenti… (Keuf)… » Répondit difficilement Naruto avec un sourire. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps lui faire atrocement mal, pas en tant que quand Narumi l'a attaqué avec le chakra de Kyûbi, mais c'était toujours douloureux. Il pouvait presque entendre ses os ceux brisés à chaque effort, mais il se force à ignorer la douleur pour continuer à combattre.

« Naruto arrête ! Cet homme est un vrai ninja ! Tu n'as aucune chance de le battre ! Enfuit toi et prévient un Anbu ! » Cria Yugito, inquiète de voir l'état l'autre blond.

« Je ne vais pas…(Keuf)… t'abandonner… » Dit-il en reprenant sa position de combat.

* Je dois finir maintenant. * Pensa la Racine en compensant les signes des mains pour un jutsu. * Suiton : Suigun Suima (Armée de l'Eau) * Une flaque d'eau commence à apparaitre devant lui avant de se jeter sur le jeune blond en former une spirale.

Naruto n'a pas eu le temps de se protéger, qu'il s'est pris l'attaque de plein fouet et fit projeter dans la rivière.

* Ennemi neutralisé. * Pensa le Racine avant de s'occuper de sa cible, sachant que l'enfant du Yondaime ne pourrait pas se relever après cette attaque.

« Na… Naruto ! » Bégaya Yugito regard dans le lac, dans l'espoir de le voir l'autre blond revenir à la surface, mais rien ne se passer. Des larmes commencent à s'échapper de ses yeux. Même si elle n'avait rencontré le garçon seulement quelques minutes, il était l'une des seules personnes à vouloir l'aider et la protéger, même après avoir appris son statut.

Elle regarde l'homme et la tristesse est remplacée par la colère envers l'homme qui était indifférent sur la mort d'un enfant avant de la regardais et de marcher vers elle. Elle voulait se relever et battre le faux Anbu, mais son corps refusé de lui obéir.

* Aller bouge ! Je ne peux pas le laisser me capturer après ce qu'il a fait à Naruto ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! * Pensa Yugito enragé.

Puis elle sent quelque en elle, qui voulait émerger. C'était à la fois chaud et puissant. Elle ne savait pas ce que s'était, peut-être la bête en elle, mais c'était ce don elle avait besoins et c'est laissée faire.

Ensuite, une explosion se produit.

 **~ Quelques minutes avant / Avec Ay ~**

Ay était actuellement assis sur son bureau, signant les papiers pour les civiles et les shinobis, mais son esprit était sur ce qui s'est passé quand il a expliqué la mort de Gô à Yugito.

Comme il avait craint, une fois qu'il avait expliqué l'histoire à Yugito, elle avait commencé à pleurer. Il avait essayé de la réconforter avec quelques mots mêmes si ce n'était pas son fort, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler, qu'elle lui avait crié, disant que c'était de sa faute si son père est mort et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, avant de partir en larmes. Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était le devoir de tous les shinobis de sacrifier leur vie pour le village et ses camarades. Que c'était comme ça que le monde des ninjas fonctionnait et qu'elle devait accepter, même si c'était dur, mais il avait l'impression que c'était plus une excuse pour lui-même et cela rendrait les choses pires quelle sont déjà.

La perte d'un membre d'un camarade surtout sur sa responsabilité n'était pas nouvelle pour lui, même quand il était Chûnin et Jônin. Avec le temps il s'était habitué à prendre la colère et le chagrin des amis et familles des victimes, mais cela restait toujours très dur. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui avait tué et qui avait trahi le village.

Ay arrête ses pensées quand il voit rentrer Bee et Darui dans celui-ci parle le premier.

« Comment c'est passé ? » Ay n'avait pas besoin de savoir de qui il parlait pour répondre.

« Mal, elle m'a crié dessus avant de partir en courant. » Dit-il après avoir lâché un soupir de tristesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas frérot ! Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre de la mort de son père, mais je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera ! » Dit Bee en essayant de le rassurer.

« Facile à dire Bee. Si je suis tué, est-ce-que tu pardonneras l'assassin. » Bee ouvre sa bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne sort. Heureusement l'autre Jônin répond à sa place.

« Vous n'avez pas tué Gô, Boss. Nous avons tous que vous êtes la dernière personne à vouloir sa mort. » Répondit Darui avant de continuer. « Bee a raison, il faudra du temps à Yugito-chan pour se remettre de la mort de Gô et vous pardonnez. » Ay regarde un moment son Jônin voulons croire aux ces mots avant de lâcher un autre soupir.

« Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû sauter d'une montagne au lieu de devenir Raikage. » Bee et Darui ne disent rien, mais rigoles légèrement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, pour laisser entrer Mabui, qui haleter.

« Raikage-sama, nous avons trouvé un Anbu mort dans une ruelle. » Cria la secrétaire. Ce qui valut les regards choqués des trois hommes.

« QUOI ! Comment c'est arrivé ? » Exclama Ay en se levant de son siège.

« Il s'agit probablement d'un ninja d'un autre village. » Répondit Darui.

« Tu penses que c'est Konoha qui est venue pour reprendre le fils de Minato. » Demanda le leader. Sachant que c'était l'une des seules possibilités actuellement.

« Non. Je pense que c'est peu probable que Naruto soit la raison Boss. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de courir depuis notre fuite, il n'aurait pas pu venir aussi rapidement avec nos Anbus qui surveillent les frontières et le village. De plus l'Hokage n'aurait pas pu mobiliser quelqu'un en si peu de temps. » Ay grogna à la réponse. Non pas à cause du fils du Yondaime, mais parce qu'ils ne savaient pas de quel village venait l'infiltrer et dans quel but.

« Aucune importance pour l'instant, nous avons un ennemi qui rôde dans le village et pourrais mètres en dangers les habitants nous devons… » Ay fut soudain coupé de sa phrase, quand lui et les autres ont senti un chakra malveillant, mais familière.

« Nibi ! Merde ! Ce type est venu pour capturer Yugito ! Nous devons la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Cria-t-il.

Non seulement par ce qu'elle était la jinchûriki, mais parce que s'il la laissait prendre, Gô qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Haï ! » Hurla tout le monde avant qu'ils ceux précipitent vers l'explosion de chakra.

 **~ Retour avec Naruto et Yugito ~**

La Racine recula d'un pas en voyant sa cible recouverte d'un chakra rouge alors que son œil droit devient jaune et le gauche devient vert. Ses ongles et ses dents canines poussent plus et plus nette et ses cheveux devenaient plus ombrageux.

Rapidement, la Racine se met en position de défense, sachant que l'enfant vient d'utiliser le chakra du Démon à Queue. Il pouvait clairement sentir la puissance de la bête, mélangée avec les pulsions meurtrières.

« GROOOAAAAH ! » Yugito lâcha un rugissement bestial avant de courir vers la Racine à grande vitesse.

La Racine réussit à esquiver à temps les griffes de la jinchûriki et aller l'a frappé sur le cou pour la mettre inconsciente, mais Yugito utilise ses nouveaux réflexes de félin pour éviter l'attaquer et de prendre quelques pas au recule.

* Byôen Hôka (Feu Rugissant du Chat Enflammé) ! * Yugito cracha une immense boule de feu, qui avait une couleur normale.

* Doton : Doryûdan (Souffle du Dragon de Terre) * Une tête de dragon de terre apparait en face de la Racine, qui tire des projectiles de boue vers la boule de feu. Quand les deux attaques se heurtent, ils provoquent une grande explosion, masquant les deux adversaires, mais Yugito n'était pas patiente d'attendre que la fumée disparait et fonce dans le brouillard, mais au moment où elle sort de la fumée, le faux Anbu avait disparu.

Yugito regarde entour d'elle pour trouver sa cible dans la frénésie, malheureuse pour elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ennemi apparaître derrière elle.

* Je t'ai eu. * Pensa la Racine, près à frapper la jinchûriki pour la faire perdre conscience. Malheureusement pour lui, Yugito avait fini par perdre patience et lâcha un cri bestial qui arrête la Racine dans son mouvement.

« GROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Le hurlement provoque une onde de choc, qui envoie la Racine en arrière et le fait tomber durement par terre, mais avant qu'il puisse se relever, Yugito, qui l'avait repérée, saute sur lui, prêt à le frapper.

* Tsume Sôzô (Création de Griffe) ! * Les ongles de Yugito s'allongent considérablement. Elle plonge sur l'ennemi pour mettre fin à sa vie sans hésitation. Malheureusement la Racine réussie juste à temps à esquiver l'attaque, mais pas indemne. Le côté droit de son corps a été légèrement transpercé par quatre griffes, mais il arrive à ignorer la douleur pour se concentrer sur son adversaire.

Il savait que ses chances de gagner son faible contre la jinchûriki enragée, surtout que maintenant les gens entourent du village étaient conscient de leur combat. Heureusement pour lui, son maître avait prévu cette éventualité et lui avait donné un papier où était écrit un sceau pouvant neutraliser le chakra des Bijûs.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui court vers son adversaire, cette dernière commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui relancer la même attaque. La Racine n'était qu'à quelque mètre, quand Yugito lui tire la boule de feu et le couvre complètement. Après quelques secondes de silence, les flammes en disparu, ne laissant que des cendres noires. La jeune blonde regarde le cadavre, quand elle sentie quelque chose lui toucher la cheville gauche, mais avant qu'elle ne comprend ce qu'elle lui est arrivé, elle sentit sa vision devenir sombre.

La racine sort du sol et regarde le corps de la jinchûriki de Nibi tomber par terre inconsciente, alors que le chakra rouge disparait. Son corps avait quelques brûlés au moment où il a utilisé la Kawarimi no Jutsu (Technique de Permutation) pour s'échapper des flammes en le remplaçant par un troc afin de se dissimuler dans la terre avec le Doton et lui poser le sceau sur la jambe de là réceptacle.

* La jinchûriki est neutralisée, mais je dois me dépêcher de sortir du village, avant que les Anbus n'arrivent. * Pensa la Racine en ramassant Yugito et la mettre sur son épaule. Il était sur le point le parti, quand soudain...

Ploof !

La Racine tourne rapidement la tête pour voir la source du son et sort instinctivement un kunaï de sa pochette avec sa main libre. Mais quand il voit l'origine du bruit, il écarquille les yeux, voyons le fils du Yondaime.

Il a fallu beaucoup d'efforts à Naruto pour remonter de l'eau, mais une fois qu'il avait réussi, il avait vu le faux Anbu prendre Yugito. Il n'a pas perdu de temps pour sortir de la rivière pour sauter sur l'ennemi avec un kunaï.

La Racine était surprise pendant une seconde de voir l'enfant renégat encore vivant, avant de reprendre son calme et de lever son arme pour bloquer celui du blond.

Mais en lieu d'arrêter la lame comme il pensait, celle-ci le transverse.

* QUOI ! * Pensa d'incrédule la Racine avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit d'une Bunshin no jutsu (Technique de Clone). Il arrête ces penser quand il entend de nouveau un bruit de pas derrière lui et tourne rapidement pour voir l'enfant blond près à lui transpercer la tête avec un wakizashi, mais alors que la lame était à quelque centimètre du masque, la Racine arrive à attraper le bras de Naruto, malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il ne chasse, il entend un {clic} et la lame s'allonge. La Racine a dû utiliser ses meilleurs reflexes pour esquiver la lame, qui entaille le masque et coupe légèrement le cou de la Racine, laissant s'échapper du sang. La Racine se crispa de douleur, mais ignore rapidement la douleur pour donner un coup de pied au blond, qui le fait voler quelque mètre avant de tomber par terre. Ne voulait pas laisser le temps pour se relever, il lâche Yugito et court vers l'autre blond en sortant un kunaï pour en finir.

Naruto relève la tête en grognant du coup de la Racine, mais écarquille les yeux en voyant sur le point de le poignarder. Ne perdant une seconde, il prend un parchemin écrit en kanji {katana} dans sa pochette et transfert du chakra pour invoquer l'arme et le prendre pour attaquer le faux Anbu.

Ce dernier a vu le mouvement et se prépare à bloquer le katana, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas un katana ordinaire…

C'était Kuronaito.

Slash !

« Arrgh ! » La Racine hurla de douleur, attrapant le membre découpé par la lame sombre. Le katana avant non seulement trancher le kunai comme du beur, mais aussi lui couper le bras jusqu'à l'épaule.

Voyant une occasion de finir, Naruto court de nouveau sur le faux Anbu pour le transpercer le ventre, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de lancer de nouveau Kuronaito, à sa surprise, l'homme réussit à attraper la main et le tirer vers le haut.

* Merde ! Ce type ne ressent pas la douleur ou quoi ! * Pensa Naruto en panique, en essayant de se débattre pour se libérer. La Racine balance Naruto par terre qui lâche le katana à cause de ma douleur.

La Racine se redresse et attrape le katana noir par terre, sans faire attention à son membre manquant. Grâce à l'entrainement de Danzô-sama, il a pu supporter la douleur et reprendre rapidement son calme. Certes il n'avait jamais perdu un bras où un autre parti de son corps, mais son maitre l'avait torturé et mi sur diverses Genjutsu pour résister à des interrogatoires s'il était capturé où résister à la douleur durant un combat.

Il remarque que le métal était similaire de ceux qu'ils utilisent pour déverser leur chakra dans la lame afin de les rendre plus tranchantes et résistantes.

* Cette arme sera utile à Danzô-sama. * Pensa la Racine avant de voir le renégat essayait de se relever de nouveau. Il décide d'utiliser le katana noir pour finir immédiatement et versa son chakra dans la lame.

Naruto a vu son adversaire utiliser son arme pour l'attaquer, il utilise sa lame rétractable pour bloquer. Quand les eux lament s'entre choc, Naruto tente de toutes ses forces de repousser Kuronaito. Cependant dans la panique, il avait oublié que Kuronaito était imparable et ses souvenue quand le katana noir commençait à briser le wakizashi. Réfléchissant rapidement, Naruto savait que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution, il allait mourir. Il essayait de dévier la lame sombre, jusqu'à…

Crac !

Le Kanata finit par briser le sabre court et lui entaille le côté gauche du bas corps, mais heureusement pas assez profond pour être motel.

Naruto lâcha un cri de douleur et tente de maintenir la plaie, pour essayais de diminuer la perte de sang.

La Racine lève de nouveau le katana noir pour finir, quand soudain, il sentait une étrange énergie venant de la lame. C'était froid, sombre et vide. Cet alors, qu'il s'est souvenu de ce sentiment, un sentiment qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps par l'entrainement de son maitre et qui n'a plus jamais réapparu, même à l'approche de la mort, jusqu'à maintenant…

La peur

Il regarde lentement la lame, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, en voyant ce qu'il tient.

A la place de trouver une longue lame sombre légèrement courbée, celle-ci était extrême plus grande avec des bouches, des dents pointues apparaissons sur la lame, ainsi que des yeux rouge sang et des sclérotiques noirs le regardant comme un psychopathe.

La racine tente de relâcher le katana, mais à son horreur, les tissus noirs qui forment la poignée, se transforme aux mains noires à la peau sèche et s'accroche durement à son bras, suivi par d'autres qui remontent sur lui.

Cet alors qu'il entend une voix, mais qui n'était pas humaine… non c'était une voix sombre, sans vie, qui n'avait pas sans pareil où vous seriez tenté de vous suicider pour ne plus entendre cette voix.

 ** _« Faible… »_**

 ** _« Pathétique… »_**

 ** _« Outil sans valeur… »_**

 ** _« Remplaçable… »_**

 ** _« Tu n'es rien et tu ne seras rien ! Personne ne te veut et tu mourras oublié de tous ! »_**

Alors que la Racine était toujours pétrifiée de terreur en regardant la chose, Naruto avait réussi à se calmer et regarder son adversaire, mais quand il voit ce dernier, il leva un sourcil confus, voyant le faux Anbu trembler comme une feuille en observant son katana. Même Yugito qui avait repris conscience il y a quelques secondes et été confuse du comportement du faux Anbu.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passe, mais il avait maintenant une occasion de le frapper, alors que son adversaire était concentré sur l'arme noire. Il utilise les dernières forces qui lui restent pour prendre le sabre briser, en ignorant la douleur sur son ventre et saute sur l'ennemi pour le frapper sur le crâne. Malheureusement à cause de la fatigue et des blessures, ses mouvements étaient moins précis et au lieu de frapper le haut de la tête de l'homme, il transperce l'œil droit de la Racine sous le masque, ce qui a pour conséquent de libérer la Racine de son emprise de Kuronaito et qui la lâche immédiatement.

Naruto tomba par terre, complètement épuisé. Il pouvait à peine bouger difficilement la tête pour voir le faux Anbu qui tremble encore, non pas à cause de la blessure, mais à cause de ce qu'il a vue, mais Naruto ne le savait pas. Il lâcha un jurant pour avoir raté l'opportunité de mettre fin au combat. Certes, l'homme était terriblement blessé, mais il pouvait encore se battre, alors qu'il n'avait plus la force de bouger son corps et encore moi s'échapper avec Yugito.

* Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Je dois encore l'arrêter ! Allez stupide corps bouge-toi ! * Pensa le jeune blond, mais peu importe ses tentatives, sans corps ne bouger pas d'un pouce.

Il a fallu un certain moment pour la Racine pour reprendre son sang-froid, mais il ne pouvait pas enlever l'imagine horrible du katana dans son esprit et peu importe ses tentatives pour se calmer, son esprit et son corps trembler encore de peur. Il était sûr que même avec une rééducation de son maitre, il ne pourra jamais enlever cette chose de sa tête, à part l'effacer grâce à un Yamanaka. Cet alors qu'il sentait une vive douleur sur son œil droit et retirer le wakizashi brisé.

« Je dois… (Keuf)… accomplir… ma mission… Je dois… (Keuf)… capturer… la cible… (Keuf)… » Bégaya la Racine à cause de la fatigue dû à ses blessures, mais surtout de la peur. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la lame lui avait montré des souvenirs de son passé, mais uniquement les pires. Quand il a été pris par Danzô de ses parents, qui les avaient promis de le former pour qu'il soit un ninja et défend le village. Les entrainements inhumains, les tortures quotidiennes, la suppression de ces émotions et finalement le meurtre de ses parents par ses mains pour prouver sa loyauté à son maitre.

Il avance vers le renégat avec le wakizashi cassé pour terminer et s'échapper du village le plus vite possible avec la jinchûriki.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était trop tard…

« LARIAT ! » La Racine n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre, qu'il sent soudain son cou se faire pousser de force en arrière par un homme imposant recouvert d'éclair. La puissance était si grande, que le reste de son corps suit et s'écrase sur le sol et provoque un grand cratère. Le tuant sur le coup.

« RAIKAGE-SAMA / VIEIL-HOMME ! » Exclama Yugito et Naruto surpris de voir Ay apparaitre suivit de Bee, Darui, Mabui et d'un groupe d'Anbu.

« Vous lez bien les enfants ? » Exclama Mabui, ce précipitant avec Bee et Darui vers les deux blonds.

« Ça va, mais Naruto gravement blessé. » Répondit Yugito. Darui se rapproche du garçon et écarquille les yeux en voyant son état.

« Naruto a une profonde entaille sur le côté, il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital ! » Dit-il, en regardant son leader.

« Très bien allons-y » Cria Ay en regardant ses hommes. « L'un de vous prend le corps pour l'emmener au renseignement et les autres vérifier entour du village pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'autres espions cachés ! »

« Haï ! Raikage-sama ! » Exclamèrent les Anbus avant de disparaitre dans un Shunshin, dans l'un prend le corps de la Racine.

Les autres quittent rapidement le lieu, pour soigner les deux enfants, ne laissant qu'Ay, qui était sur le point de partir quand il remarque le katana noir et écarquille les yeux.

« C'est… ! »

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard / Hôpital ~**

Il a fallu un moment pour que Naruto puisse bouger de nouveau, heureusement grâce au sang des Uzumaki, son rétablissement est plus rapidement que la normale, mais il lui faudra au moins trois jours de repos pour pouvoir marcher de nouveau. De ce que les médecins avaient dit, il avait subi plusieurs fractures et des ecchymoses sur tout le corps, surtout au niveau du torse à cause du jutsu de la Racine et une assez importent perte de sang.

Actuellement, Naruto était couché sur un lit avec une tenue de patients. En face de lui, se trouve Ay, Mabui, Bee, Darui et enfin Yugito, qui avait insistée de faire partie de la discussion. Elle avait quelques pansements sur le corps, mais grâce à Nibi, elle était presque totalement guérie.

« Donc, comme nous le pensions ce type voulait Yugito. » Grogna Ay, après que les deux enfants lui ont expliqué la situation.

« Nous avons vérifié le corps, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun renseignement, à part une étrange marque brûlée sur la langue. Nous pensons qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau qui avait pour but de détruire le corps de l'intérieur afin d'empêcher toute information. » Dit Mabui en regardant la feuille, que les chercheurs lui ont donné. Ay fronça les sourcils à l'information.

Le corps d'un shinobi possédé plusieurs renseignements sur les techniques. Il permettait ainsi à des personnes d'autres villages de connaitre leurs jutsus, surtout des clans qui utilise des Hiden (technique secret) dans seul leur membre connaissent. Il permettait aussi de savoir de quel village la personne venait, grâce au nombre de jutsu que l'individu utilise avec son affinité. Bien que ce n'était pas une vérité absolue. La plupart des ninjas de son village utilisent des techniques liées au Raiton, Iwa au Doton, Kiri au Suiton et Suna au Futon. Seul Konoha était polyvalent, bien que le plus souvent, les ninjas de la feuille utilisent le Kâton. C'était pour cette raison que des chasseurs de déserteurs avaient pour but de pourchasser les traitres afin de les tuer, éliminer leurs corps entièrement pour garder leurs secrets et de ramener la tête comme preuve. Ce n'était pas facile de le découvrir, mais il existait des personnes qui pouvaient déchiffrer les corps, en général ces personnes étaient soit des médecins ninjas, soit des renseignements et des interrogatoires.

« Donc en finale, tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il vient de Konoha. » Conclue Ay, se souvenant que l'homme connaissait Naruto. Cependant il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de Minato de prendre des gens pour le pouvoir. Il devait s'agir d'une personne dans l'ombre, qui avait donné la mission sans le consentement du Hokage et Ay avait une idée de la personne…

Mabui hocha la tête, légèrement triste, mais Darui met une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter, ce qui marche.

Ay lâcha un soupir d'exaspération en croisant les bras avant de regarder l'enfant de son coéquipier.

« Yugito je suis désolé pour ce qu'il sait passer. J'aurai dû… » Commença Ay, mais fut coupé par cette dernière.

« Pour mon agresseur ou mon père ! » Coupa froidement la jeune blonde en regardant Ay d'un regard dur. Les autres dans la salle tressaillie l'égermèrent, sachant que même s'il avait sauvé, elle ne lui a toujours pas pardonnée, pour ce qu'il est arrivé à son père.

« Les deux. » Répondit Ay après un moment de silence. Il n'était pas en colère de la façon dans elle s'adressait à lui… non ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être. C'était de sa faute si Gô est mort et qu'elle est devenue une orpheline maintenant. Mais il devait essayait d'obtenir son pardon, même si cela lui prendrait des années.

Yugito ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'une part elle était encore en colère contre le leader, qui était la cause de la mort de son père. S'il n'avait pas envoyé à Konoha, il serait toujours vivant et serait avec elle. Mais d'autre part, le Raikage devait envoyer quelqu'un pour cette mission dangereuse et son père était parmi les meilleurs, malheureusement, même lui n'a pas réussi. Mais si le Raikage ne levait pas envoyé, Darui et Bee ne seraient peut-être morts à sa place.

Elle pouvait n'avoir que 8 ans, son père lui avait bien expliqué, qu'une fois devenu ninja, vous pourriez mourir n'importe quand durant une mission. Rares étaient les shinobis mouraient de vieillissements.

« Je sais que mon père a fait son devoir comme shinobi en servant le village. » Ay lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement, cependant Yugito n'avait pas fini. « Mais cela ne veut dire que je te pardonne pour entant, pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous voir comme l'homme qui a condamné mon père, mais il ne voudrait pas que je vous tienne rancune. Donc pour l'instant, je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille, le temps que le me remette de la mort de mon père. »

La salle était silencieuse après les mots de Yugito. Certains étaient tristes comme le Raikage, que la jeune fille, tienne rancune contre le leader, mais n'avait rien à dire. D'autres étaient heureux, qu'elle ne tienne une haine constante contre le chef du village et qu'il fallait du temps, pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

Ay hocha simplement la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux. Il regarde ensuite l'enfant du son rival.

« Maintenant gamin. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris de combattre un ninja expérimenté au lieu d'aller chercher des secours ? » Demanda Ay en grognant. Naruto haussa juste les épaules avant de parler.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait Yugito-chan, aurait était capturé. » Répondit simplement le jeune blond. Ne remarquant pas, le léger rougissement de la jinchûriki quand il a utilisé le mot {chan}, sauf Bee, Darui et Mabui.

« C'est vrai et pour cela gamin, je te remercie. » Mabui décide d'intervenir pour un autre sujet.

« Naruto-kun, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. » Dit-elle en levant un wakizashi cassé.

« C'est… » La secrétaire hocha la tête avant de continuer.

« L'Anbu qui avait récupéré le corps, m'avait donné ce sabre. Je me doutais que c'était le tient. » Dit-elle avant de poursuivre. « Je suis désolé Naruto-kun, mais il est impossible de le réparer. »

« Merci Mabui-chan. » Dit Naruto en prenant le wakizashi rétractable brisé avec une expression triste avant de murmurer doucement. « Désoler Izumi-nee-chan. »

« Il a autre chose que je voudrais te parler gamin. » Dit Ay. Naruto lève un sourcil confus, jusqu'à ce qu'Ay lui montre Kuronaito.

« Mon katana ! » Exclama Naruto on essayant de le prendre, mais Ay l'éloigne d'elle rapidement.

« Je voudrais savoir comme tu l'as eu ? » Questionna Ay, obtenant un regard confus des quatre autres dans la salle, alors que Naruto plissa légèrement les yeux.

« On me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. » Répondit le blond, un peu en colère que le vieil-homme lui prend son arme et qu'il lui questionne, comme s'il avait commis un crime.

« Un cadeau ! Est-ce-que tu es sérieux ! Tu sais au moins ce que tu manies ? Les rumeurs quand dit sur cette arme ? » Naruto leva un sourcil à la question, mais il avait déjà une idée sur les rumeurs sur son arme sombre.

« Itachi-nii-san m'avait dit que le katana était maudit et que tous les autres avant moi staient morts on l'utilisant. » Les yeux du Raikage s'écarquillent. Il ne s'attendait à ce que l'enfant sache.

« Est tu l'utilises quand même ! » Exclama Ay, le regardant comme s'il était un idiot. Naruto était sur le point de répondre, mais fut coupé par Darui.

« Boss. » Dit le Jônin, attirant l'attention du leader de Kumo. « Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il a de spécial avec ce katana, s'il-vous-plait. J'imagine que ce n'est pas juste sa couleur. »

Ay regarde les autres dans la salle, qui étaient aussi curieux. Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas éviter le sujet, il soupira avant d'expliquer.

« Kuronaito est l'un des katanas forgés par Tetsunori Kasaiya, durant la guerre des provinces. Son talent pour la création des armes était si grand et unique que personne ne pouvait le correspondre, même aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de daimyô et de chefs de clan lui avaient demandé ses services, dans certains voulaient des armes qui pourraient rivaliser avec les Rikudô Sennin no Hôgu (Trésors du Rikudô Sennin), à la fois puissante et indestrutible. Tetsunori a créé en total 8 katanas, qu'il a donné à 8 seigneurs de guerre. Grâce à ces armes, ils sont réussis à prendre les terres de leurs ennemis et leurs richesses, mais ils ne se sont pas arrêté seulement à là, et se sont prix à des personnes qui n'avaient rien à avoir avec la guerre. Cependant, ceux qui avaient utilisé ces armes aux connues une mort horrible, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les gens considéraient les katanas comme maudits et ont été appelé Norowareta Ha (Lame Maudite), mais cela n'avait pas empêché d'autres personnes de les utiliser et de connaitre le même sort. »

« Est-ce qu'elles sont vraiment maudites ? » Demanda Darui. Il n'était pas du genre à croire à ce genre de truc, mais si les katanas tués tous ces porteurs, il avait des doutes. Il pouvait s'agir d'un jutsu, mais il n'avait jamais entendu une arme qui tue son porteur, indirectement oui, mais pas directement.

« Personne ne le sait. Certains pensent que c'est à cause des matériaux utilisés où qu'à force de tuer, la haine et la colère des victimes ont été imprégnés par les armes. » Répondit Ay.

« Mais cela fait 5 mois que j'ai Kuronaito et je vais parfaitement bien. » Dit Naruto confus maintenant.

« Est-ce-que tu as transféré ton chakra dans la lame ? »

« Heu… non ? Je n'ai pas assez pour marcher sur les arbres, alors je n'ai jamais essayé de le faire avec une arme. » Dit le jeune blond en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

« C'est une bonne chose, car Kuronaito est considéré comme l'une des plus dangereuses des Norowareta Ha, aussi bien pour les ennemis que pour le porteur. En dit que la lame à sa propre conscience et si tu avais mis ton chakra, elle aurait tenté de prendre possession de ton corps et te pousser à donner plus de chakra pour devenir plus puissant. » Les deux enfants clignaient plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se souvenant de la réaction étrange du faux Anbu.

« Attendez ! Quand le type était sur le point de tuer Naruto, il s'est soudainement arrêté et a regardé le katana avec terreur. Comme s'il voyait un monstre. » Dit Yugito, obtenant une réaction de surprise de Bee, Darui et Mabui.

« Cela montre à quel point les lames maudites sont dangereuses, si une personne du niveau d'Anbu peut être possédée. » Dit Ay. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'à cause de sa formation pour supprimer ses émotions, l'esprit de la Racine était devenu vide et sans vraie conscience. Le rendant aussi faible que celui d'un nouveau-né. Fessons des gestes et des actions, comme une marionnette sous les instructions de son maitre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. Après avoir vu le carnage qu'ont provoqué ses armes, Tetsunori avait été écœuré et avait décidé de créer des nouvelles armes qui pourraient rivaliser avec les Norowareta Ha. Il a créé 5 katanas, dans le but étaient de battre les porteurs des Norowareta Ha. Il les avait appelés Shinseina Ha (Lame Sacrée) et les a offerts à 5 clans qui pourraient les utiliser à bon escient. Cela à provoquer un plus grand massacre durant leurs combats, mais en finale, les utilisateurs des katanas sacrés avaient remporté la bataille et les 13 katanas ont été cachés du monde entier. » Finit Ay.

La salle reste silencieuse après les mots du leader de Kumo. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle histoire, qui ressemblait plus un conte de fées, qu'a une réalité et si ce n'était pas le Raikage, qui n'est pas du genre à des fantaisies, ils n'auraient pas cru.

C'est finalement Bee, qui parle le premier.

« ~ C'est incroyable ! ~ »

« Mais comment vous savez tout ça Boss ? » Demanda Darui. Il savait que les histoires avant les créations des villages étaient très rares, car la plupart des shinobis combattaient et avaient très peu de temps pour se reposer à cette époque, encore moins écrire ce qu'ils ont vécu.

« Cette histoire s'est passée il y a plus de 200 ans et la raison pour laquelle je le sais c'est par ce que le Shodaime Raikage avait utilisé un autrefois, un Norowareta Ha plus exactement. » Dit-il, en choquant tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Mais pourquoi personne n'est encourant ? » Demanda Mabui choquée. Elle avait lu l'histoire du village quand elle était en académie et n'avait jamais entendu dire que le premier utiliser un katana spécial ou maudit.

« Je t'ai dit Mabui que les possesseurs des Norowareta Ha aux tous connut une mort horrible. Le Shodaime ne faisait pas exception. Quand j'ai lu dans les archives les plus confidentielles sur sa mort, je ne pouvais pas croire, j'étais à la fois écœuré et effrayais. Ce n'était pas une fin digne pour un shinobi ou un homme. » Dit-il avec un léger frisson, mais qui n'échappe pas aux autres.

« S'avez-vous quel katana il avait utilisé ? » Demanda Darui.

« Non, il a été perdu après sa mort et personne ne l'a cherché. Ce qui est mieux ainsi. » Dit-il en surprenant les trois autres adultes. Ils savaient que l'homme n'était pas du genre à refuser des armes puissantes qui permettent d'augmenter la puissance du village, mais cela montre à quel point ces katanas étaient dangereux.

« C'est pour cela que vous ne voulait pas rendre le katana à Naruto-kun ! Sinon il pourrait mourir à cause de l'arme. » Dit Yugito, comprenant maintenant la raison du Raikage. Elle pensait que l'ami de son père voulait le katana pour lui-même, mais après son histoire, il voulait juste protéger l'autre blond.

Ay hocha juste la tête, cependant Naruto dit quelque chose qui surprend tout le monde.

« Cela ne change rien. Je veux récupérer Kuronaito. » Dit-il en croissant les bras.

« QUOI ! Gamin est-ce-que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ! » Grogna Ay. Ne pouvant pas croire qu'après tout ce qu'il vient de dire, l'enfant voulait toujours le katana.

« J'ai entendu, mais cela ne change rien du fait que cela vient d'une personne que je considère comme un frère. Il connaissait les risques et il m'a fait confiance pour l'utiliser correctement. »

« Gamin ce n'est pas un jouet… » Commença le Raikage, mais fut coupé par le petit blond.

« Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de ne pas mettre du chakra dans la lame et comme ça je ne risque rien. » Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

Ay grogna avant de lâcher un soupir d'exaspérer.

« Très bien ! Fait comme tu veux, mais ne dis pas après que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! » Exclama Ay avant de lui lancer Kuronaito sur le jeune blond, qui l'attrape un peu maladroitement.

Les autres étaient soulagés et heureux du résultat final. Bien que certain ait trouvé la décision de Naruto de garder le katana maudit un peu idiot et dangereux, mais ils peuvent comprendre sa raison.

Soudain, Bee se souvient d'une chose importante.

« ~ Yoh Bro ! ~ » Ay tourne la tête pour voir son frère avec un sourire fier. « ~ Tu voulais le tester face à un chûnin, mais je crois qu'un Anbu était assez pour lui donner un billet d'entrer définitif ! ~ » Naruto et Yugito étaient confus, avec Mabui qui regardent les deux frères, seul Darui savait de quoi ils parlaient.

Ay écarquille légèrement les yeux, se souvenant de la réunion qu'il a eue avec Bee et Darui avant l'explosion du chakra de Nibi. Se plongeant dans ses pensées, il savait que l'enfant avait assez prouvé sa loyauté au protégé Yugito contre un membre de son ancien village et ça serait une perte de temps de le tester contre un chûnin.

« Oui, il a réussi. Il peut rester dans le village et aller à l'académie pour devenir ninja. » Dit finalement Ay, choquant Naruto et Yugito.

« V… vous m'autorisez à devenir un ninja ! » Dit doucement Naruto de manière incrédule. Il était confus, pour laquelle son combat contre le faux Anbu lui a permis d'être accepté, mais il était au même temps heureux, maintenant qu'il avait une chance de devenir un shinobi. Il était aussi soulagé, sachant que sa décision, lui a permis d'avoir un avenir au lieu de rester dans son ancien village pour être méprisé par tout le monde. Bien qu'il était encore triste d'avoir dû quitter ses amis, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

« Oui… MAIS tu devras être en surveillance par les Anbus pendant un an pour être sûr que tu ne nous trahiras pas ! » Dit Ay d'un ton dur, qui ne laisse pas place aux protestations.

« Je comprends. » Dit simplement, Naruto pas dit tout intimidé.

« Une dernière chose Raikage-sama. Il faut faire quelque chose pour que personne de Konoha ne découvre qu'il est à Konoha. » Dit Mabui. Cela a valu une pense pour Ay. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences d'avoir le gosse du Hokage. Des enfants blonds avec des yeux étaient peu nombreux, mais pas rares, mais qui ressemble à une version jeune de Minato, c'était quasiment impossible, sauf si vous étiez son enfant et apparenté. Si jamais Konoha découvre que l'enfant de l'éclair jaune était à Kumo, il pourrait provoquer un conflit, voir une Quatrième Grande Guerre des shinobi, même si le garçon n'était pas aimé du village. Même s'ils le gardaient secrets dans le village durant sa formation, ils auraient plus de difficulté quand il quittera le village, surtout à l'extérieur du pays.

« Nous pourrions utiliser un masque ou un déguisement pour cacher son identité. » Proposa Darui. Ay réfléchi un moment avant de hocher de la tête.

« Et pour le nom ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup qui s'appelle Naruto. » Dit Mabui.

« N ! » Dit soudain Naruto obtenant la confusion des autres avant de poursuivre. « C'est comme ça que je décide de m'appeler maintenant. Les villageois d'ici aux souvent une lettre comme nom et comme ça Ero-sennin ne pourra pas me trouver avec son réseau. » Finit Naruto, maintenant nommé N. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais changer son nom, lui donner l'impression qu'il enlevait les derniers liens qu'il avait avec son ancien village et débute une nouvelle vie.

« Ero-sennin ? » Ay comme les autres dans salle était confus du nom.

« Jiraya, je l'appelle Ero-sennin ou l'Ermite-pas-nette, parce qu'il est un gros pervers. » Dit N, comme si c'était une chose normale.

« ~ Ah ah ah, ce nom lui va comme un gant ! ~ » Rigola Bee en se tenant les côtes. Les autres ne dirent rien, mais hochent en accords. Ce n'était pas un secret que le maitre espion de Konoha était un obsédé par les femmes et il le disait fièrement.

« N de Kumo. Ça sonne bien comme nom. » Dit Darui avec les autres qui étaient d'accord aussi.

« Très bien gamin, cela arrangera les choses. Je vais vous laisser discuter. Les Anbus doivent me donner leurs rapports. » Dit le Raikage avant de quitter la pièce avec Mabui, qui leur donne un salue.

Voyant que la salle est de nouveau silencieuse, Bee aller parler, mais Yugito le devance.

« Naru… Je veux dire N, je voudrais te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. » Dit-elle avec un léger rougissement. N regarde un moment avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est rien, mais c'est surtout le vieil-homme qui a battu le type. » Répondit-il.

« C'est vrai, mais c'est grâce à toi, qu'il est arrivé juste à temps pour nous sauver. Si tu n'étais pas là, je serais probablement loin du village à l'heure qu'il est. » Dit-elle en frissonnant légèrement à la pensée de se faire enlever par cet homme, pour être utilisé comme arme ou se faire enlever Nibi et mourir.

N est sur le point de répondre, quand il sent quelqu'un s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il tourne la tête pour voir Bee.

« ~ Quand une fille amoureuse te remercie, accepte le avec les bras ouverts ! Cela fait partie de la galanterie ! ~ » Exclama le jinchûriki d'Hachibi avec un sourire en voyant N lever un sourcil alors que les joues de Yugito étaient roses.

« Je… je ne suis pas amoureuse ! » Bégaya la jeune blonde.

« ~ Il est normal d'avoir le coup de foudre à ton âge ! Les sentiments c'est comme les fleurs ! Il faut laisser épanouir la graine pour découvrir la beauté de la fleur et que les abeilles viennent cueillir le cœur ! ~ » Maintenant le visage de Yugito était rouge comme une tomate, à la fois gênée et en colère. Elle voulait presque frapper son ainé jinchûriki pour débiter des idioties. Elle n'avait pas de tel sentiment pour son nouveau camarade blond. Elle peut le considérer comme un ami, après qu'il l'est protégé, mais certainement pas un amoureux et cela n'arriverait jamais… vrai non…

« Euh… Bee » Le rappeur tourne la tête pour voir son jeune protéger. « Qu'est-ce que l'amour à avoir avec le jardinage et les insectes ? » Darui se claque le front d'incrédule alors que le frère du Raikage semblait ravi.

« ~ Tu vois N-boy, quand une fille à des sentiments pour un garçon, elle n'ose pas lui dire de face, car elle n'a pas assez fleuri pour que l'abeille vienne vers elle et doit attendre que ses pétales s'ouvrent, comme le cœur. Yugito c'est la même chose, pour l'instant c'est un petit germe, mais avec le temps elle deviendra une belle fleur qui va accueillir son abeille protectrice ! ~ » N leva un sourcil toujours confus avant de fermer les yeux pour réfléchir sur les mots du rappeur.

« Bee je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur exemple » Murmura Darui à son collègue. Les trois n'ont pas remarqué Yugit, qui devenait encore plus en colère, et gênée à chaque explication de Bee et était sur le point de frapper quelqu'un.

« Oh j'ai compris ! Yugito-chan veut apprendre à utiliser les fleurs afin d'attirer les abeilles pour qu'elle les donne ensuite à des ennemis qui vont les piques. » Résume N avec un sourire fière, alors que les deux adultes sueurs de goutte devant la naïveté du garçon blond. Celui-ci garde toujours son sourire fier avant de réaliser quelque chose de choquant et de tourner la tête pour regarder l'autre blonde, qui était toujours en colère et embrassée. « Attends ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux m'utiliser pour tester des fleurs ! Je ne veux pas avoir le corps tout gonflé par les abeilles ! » Yugito finit par atteindre le point de rupture et s'exclame.

« B… BAKA ! » Hurla-t-elle en donnant au garçon blond une grande gifle le sur le visage, avant de parti et de laisser un garçon confus et choqué avec les deux adultes qui essayent de retenir leurs rires.

« ~ J'ai oublié de dire que pour les abeilles aussi, il fallait qu'ils grandissent, car sinon ils prendront un râteau ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, car avec moi, c'est sûr que tu vas pouvoir cueillir beaucoup de fleur ~ » Rap Bee.

« Vu ton succès avec tes fans, il voudrait mieux que ce soit moi. » Dit Darui avant d'obtenir un mauvais sourire du rappeur.

« ~ Comme toi avec Mabui-chan. ~ » Contra Bee. L'autre Jônin écarquille les yeux avant de s'exclamer.

« Qu… quoi ? Non ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! » Répondit Darui, malheureusement pour lui, la tache rose sur ses joues dit le contraire.

« ~ Tu peux essayer de faire l'ignorant, mais tout le monde le sait ! ~ » Dit-il avant de courir pour échapper à l'autre Jônin qui lui lance des éclairs noirs, laissant juste le jeune blond dans la salle.

* Les gens dans ce village son bizarre * Pensa N avant de se reposer, sachant que demain sera une nouvelle vie, comme habitant de Kumo.

 **Prochain Chapitre :** **Nouvelles équipes de Genin**

 **Omake : Apprendre le rap.**

Ay était occupé sur son travaille quand soudain, il sent une sensation étrange envahir son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sensation ? » Dit-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. « Non c'est impossible ! Il ne ferait pas ça ! » Exclama-t-il avec terreur.

« Raikaga-sama il y a d'autres… » Commença Mabui en rentrant dans le bureau.

BOOM !

La jeune secrétaire regarde le grand trou provoqué par le Raikage en sortant, avant de lâcher un soupir exaspéré.

« Il a encore fait. »

 **~ Avec Naruto et Bee ~**

«~ Maintenant N-boy, que tu fais partie de notre groupe, tu dois apprendre qu'il existe une règle très importante ! Une phase que tous les villageois de Kumo doivent passer, pour devenir un vrai membre du village. ~ » Dit Bee en essayant d'être sérieux, mais échoua à cause du rap.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est vieil-homme ? » Demande N en regardant le rappeur.

« ~ Tout d'abord NE M'APPELLE PAS VIEIL-HOMME ! Je n'ai que 28 ans, alors appelle-moi le Grand Killer Bee, l'Abeille Tueuse Killer Bee, Boss ou sinon grand-frère-Bee. ~ »

* Par ce que 28 ans ce n'est pas vieux ? * « Très bien grand-frère-Bee. »

« ~ Bon, il faut que tu saches qu'aucune personne avant toi n'a jamais réussi mon test et ils sont tous retournés chez eux les yeux en larmes. ~ » Le jeune blond était surpris des mots du Jônin, mais rapidement, des flammes apparaissent sur ses yeux.

« Très bien je suis prêt ! » Exclame N avec détermination.

« ~ J'aime ton aptitude. Maintenant prépare-toi à devenir… UN RAPPEUR ! ~ »

« DOROPPU KIKKU (Coup de Pied Plongeant) ! » Avant que Bee, puisse comprendre, il sent soudain le coter droit de son corps se faire plier par une grande force et savait qu'il était foutu.

BOOOOOOOM !

Le coup de pied d'Ay provoqua une immense explosion, qui écrase son imbécile de frère dans le sol, alors que N est projeté dans le ciel, par le souffle de l'explosion, avant de disparaitre dans le ciel.

* * *

 **Q.1 – Devrais-je mettre des personnages d'autres univers (manga, comics, film…) à la place des OC (personnage original) ?** **( _C'est fini, il n'y aura plus de vote !)_**

 **Oui : 5**

 **Non : 14**

 ** _C'est finalement des OC qui vont apparaitre. Pour ceux qui se demandent, ce qui serait passé si c'était l'inverse, j'aurais remplacé_** ** _Tetsunori Kasaiya par Ôetsu Nimaiya (dans Bleach) et j'aurais mis Esdeath (dans Akame ga Kill) comme coéquipière de Naruto/N (et dans son harem)._**

 **Q.2 – Qui sera le sensei de Naruto, Bee ou Darui ?** **( _Attention ! C'est le dernier vote, il n'y aura pas d'autre dans le prochain chapitre !)_**

 **Bee : 5**

 **Darui : 3**

 ** _Ps : Certaines personnes s'inquiétaient que Naruto/N ne soit pas formé par l'un ou l'autre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Naruto/N sera entrainé par les deux dans l'histoire. C'est juste une formalité pour savoir qui sera son sensei._**

 **Q.3 – Est-ce-que Naruto/N devrai avoir la foudre noire (hériter par Darui), rouge (comme kekkei genkai), ou un autre pouvoir jamais vu avant (vous pouvez donner plusieurs réponses) ?** **( _Attention ! C'est le dernier vote, il n'y aura pas d'autre dans le prochain chapitre !)_**

 **Foudre Noir : 4**

 **Foudre Rouge : 2**

 **Nouveau pouvoir : 15**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
